Un nouveau départ
by Ecila-b
Summary: Après s'être perdu de vue, les ND ( de la saison 3 ) se retrouve pour passer deux mois ensemble, comment cela va se passer ? Entre les tensions, les amitiés et les romances, cet été risque d'être un nouveau départ pour chacun d'entre eux !
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une longue fic, ( que je finirais promis ! ) Alors l'histoire se passe 5 ans après la saison 3, et donc, avec les personnages du Glee-Club de la saison 3 ( les nouveaux apparaitront peut-être, je ne sais pas encore ) J'écrirais sur beaucoup de pairing, y'en aura pour tous les gouts ! ( mais surtout sur Brittana, je suis pas une HardShippeuse pour rien x) ) Donc voilà, bonne lecture !  
Et aussi : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( pour mon plus grand malheur :( )**

Rachel regardait cette photo depuis dix minutes maintenant, elle l'avait retrouvée en faisant ses cartons. Cette photo datait de cinq ans, l'année où le Glee Club avait gagné les nationales. Elle s'assit sur son canapé et soupira, _déjà cinq ans..._ Elle venait de décrocher son premier rôle pour une comédie musicale assez importante, mais les répétitions ne commenceraient qu'après l'été. Elle avait donc deux mois devant elle, et cette photo dans les mains. Ses anciens amis lui manquaient, elle n'avait presque plus de nouvelle de personne, Quinn lui écrivait de temps en temps, et elle croisait Kurt à NYADA aussi, mais ce n'était plus comme au lycée. Malgré les promesses, ils s'étaient tous éloignés.

Puis, elle se leva précipitamment, prit son téléphone et appela Quinn.

« Huuum ?

- Quinn, c'est Rachel !

- Rach ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a pour que tu m'appelles ? Un problème ?

- J'ai une idée un peu folle, et j'aimerais que tu m'aides !

- Je ne t'aiderais pas à poursuivre Barbra Streisand dans New York, la dernière fois, on a failli finir en prison !

- Non, non, c'est pas ça ! Quinn, le Glee Club ne te manque pas ?

- Un peu si...

- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire... » Rachel raccrocha une demi-heure plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, elle fouilla pendant un moment dans ses cartons et sortit une  
dizaine de feuilles blanches. Elle commença à écrire...

Santana ouvrit sa boite aux lettres et regarda rapidement son courrier, _Facture, facture, pub, facture... _Une lettre retint son attention, elle rentra dans son appartement, balança le courrier sur la commode et examina plus attentivement cette lettre. Elle connaissait cette écriture, elle tourna la lettre et découvrit une petite étoile en haut à gauche. _Berry ? _Sa curiosité maintenant éveillée, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcouru le texte :  
_  
Coucou Santana, je ne sais pas ce que tu deviens, mais si tu n'as rien à faire cet été, je t'invite dans ma maison de vacance en Floride. Le Glee Club me manque et j'aimerais tous vous revoir ! Si tu as besoin de renseignement, je te laisse mon numéro de portable, surtout n'hésite pas ! _

_ Rachel Berry _

Santana resta sceptique pendant un court moment. Elle sortit son portable, composa le numéro inscrit en bas de la lettre puis effleura le bouton pour appeler. Elle secoua la tête mais enregistra néanmoins le numéro dans son répertoire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, elle alla dans sa chambre, ouvrit un tiroir et fouilla, elle regarda dans le double fond et en sortit une petite boite. Elle se posa sur le bord de son lit et ouvrit, elle sortit d'abord un paquet de photos, elle dans sa tenue de Cheerleader, la photo de Rachel, celle du Glee Club durant leur première année, celle ou ils ont gagné au nationales, puis, la dernière, une photo avec Brittany. Elle caressa la photo doucement, _Brit... _

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle remit les photos rapidement et cacha de nouveau sa boite dans le tiroir.

« Chérie ?

- Je suis dans la chambre ! » Une grande blonde entra alors dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha de la latina et l'embrassa. Voyant que la latina n'était pas comme d'habitude, la blonde se recula un peu et demanda :

« San... ça va ?

- Oui oui Alex, ne t'inquiète pas, une dure journée ! » Répondit Santana avec un petit sourire.

Rachel venait d'arriver dans sa maison, en Floride. Elle regarda aux alentours, s'attendant déjà à voir ses amis arriver, mais personne n'était en vue. Tous n'avaient pas répondu à sa lettre, elle espérait pourtant qu'ils viendraient tous. C'est donc dans cette optique qu'elle alla préparer les chambres.

Quand elle eut fini, elle descendit et se prépara un thé. Elle sortit son portable et le mit bien en vue sur la table, histoire de ne pas louper un éventuel sms ou appel. D'après ceux qui avaient répondu, ils seraient 8 minimum, elle, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany et Sam. Les autres n'avaient pas répondu. De ce qu'elle avait apprit, seuls Tina et Mike étaient restés ensemble, le seul couple d'origine.

Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre, elle sauta de son siège, et alla dehors. C'était Quinn, dans sa voiture rouge, elle n'était pas seule, en effet, une blonde était assise à ses cotés. Rachel serra Quinn dans ses bras, puis sauta dans les bras de l'autre blonde.

« Briiiiit !

- Rach ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Répondit la grande blonde en souriant.

- C'est sure ! Alors prêtes à passer un été de folie ?

- Carrément, en étant prof, j'ai mes 2 mois de libre !

- Tu es prof ?

- De danse ! » Quinn interrompit les deux jeunes filles en tapant sur l'épaule de Rachel pour lui montrer une autre voiture qui arrivait. C'était une voiture noire, toute simple. Un jeune homme en sortit, il lança un sourire aux trois filles en remettant son nœud papillon en place. Rachel poussa un petit cri de surprise et couru dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

« Blaine, tu es venu ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je n'allais pas refuser des vacances en Floride et la possibilité de vous revoir quand même. » Dit-il en riant. Après avoir enlacé Rachel, il alla saluer Quinn et Brittany. Ils discutaient tranquillement dans la cuisine quand un vrombissement retentit. Rachel alla voir. Une moto venait d'arriver, avec deux personne dessus. Les deux personnes descendirent et enlevèrent leurs casques.

« Puck ! Kurt ?! » Rachel était surprise de voir Kurt en compagnie de Puck. Elle alla néanmoins les enlacer tous les deux.

« Ne montes jamais en moto avec Puck, c'est un danger public ! Dit Kurt en riant.

- Tsss, tu adores la moto avec moi ! Répondit Puck avec un sourire narquois.

- J'aime surtout cette veste ! » Elle leur montra le chemin de la cuisine mais ressortit de suite, car de nouveau, une voiture arrivait. C'était Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sugar et Artie. Elle les salua tous et les emmena dans la maison. Elle était heureuse, ils étaient déjà dix.

Ils commençaient à préparer le repas du soir, quand une autre voiture arriva. Rachel allait sortir.

« Laisse Rach, j'y vais ! » Lança Quinn en sortant. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Sam et Finn. Les deux nouveaux arrivants furent accueillis chaleureusement. Ils commencèrent donc à manger, personne ne fit remarquer l'absence de Santana mais tous se regardaient en coin, comme si l'autre savait quelque chose mais qu'il ne voulait pas le dire.

Ils attendirent jusqu'à minuit, puis fatigués par la route, ils montèrent, tour à tour, se coucher. Seul Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Blaine et Puck restèrent dans le salon à discuter encore un peu.

« Puck, je me demandais, comment ça se fait que tu es venu avec Kurt ? Commença Rachel, assez interloquée.

- Parce que nous sommes coloc ! Répondit Puck en souriant.

- Sérieux ? S'exclama Blaine.

- Jaloux Blaine ? Taquina Puck.

- Mais comment ? Demanda Quinn, coupant l'échange devant la face pale de Blaine.

- Le hasard ! J'étais à la recherche d'un appart dans New York pour commencer une nouvelle vie, car les piscines, ça m'énervait. Et je suis tombé sur lui, au sens propre ! Je courrais à cause de la pluie et je lui ai foncé dedans, il y a maintenant 1 mois. On a discuté autour d'un café, et il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un coloc car son ancien coloc et copain, à priori, était parti. Donc, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. » Ils continuaient à parler de leur vie, de ces cinq années. Quinn allait rentrer dans un cabinet d'avocat huppé en octobre, Blaine auditionnait à droite et à gauche, et gagnait sa vie grâce à des pubs, ou des seconds rôles, Brittany enseignait donc la danse à Montréal, et Puck venait de décrocher un boulot de barman.

Rachel regardait Brittany avec inquiétude, cette dernière jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Personne ne savait pourquoi Brittany et Santana n'étaient plus ensemble, et personne n'osait demander à la blonde.

En Alabama, région à coté de la Floride, Santana était sur son balcon, elle fumait une cigarette. _Si Brit était là, elle m'aurait disputé... _Elle secoua la tête pour enlever ces pensées. Brit n'était pas là, et elle ne le serait plus jamais. _Ou alors... Je pourrais aller là-bas... _De nouveau, elle essaya d'enlever cette pensée de son esprit. _De toute façon, ils sont sûrement déjà tous là-bas, sans moi... _Elle jeta sa cigarette, à peine fumée, et rentra dans le salon. Son portable vibra, c'était un sms d'Alex : « Je serais en retard, désolé, je t'aime » Elle rangea son portable sans même répondre.

_Alex... _Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elles étaient ensemble. Santana l'avait rencontré en boite, à son arrivée en Alabama, de suite, cette grande blonde lui avait rappelé Brittany. Alex était gentille, attentionnée, intelligente, drôle.. _Mais ce n'est pas Brittany..._ Santana n'avait jamais parlé de Brittany à Alex, mais Alex avait deviné qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'esprit de Santana. Mais elle n'en avait jamais parlé, et elle laissait la latina tranquille, dans ses moments de nostalgie. Rien que pour ça, Santana s'était promis de ne jamais faire souffrir Alex. Elle pensait pouvoir oubliée son ex petite amie, et voilà que Rachel l'invitait à passer deux mois avec tout le Glee Club, et donc avec la blonde. D'un coup, elle se posa des centaines de questions, avait-elle refait sa vie ? Avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? Où habitait-elle ? Était-elle toujours aussi innocente ? Pensait-elle encore à elle ? L'aimait-elle encore... ?

Elle reprit son téléphone, joua quelques instants avec, puis appela :

« Allô, Alex ?

- San ?! Ça va ? Tu ne m'appelles presque jamais d'habitude !

- Alex, désolé de te déranger, je voulais juste te dire... Euh...

- San... ?

- Est ce que ça te dérange si je vais passer des vacances avec des amis ?

- Bien sure que non ! Quand ça et où ?

- Je pars de suite, pour deux mois... et en Floride...

- Deux mois ?!

- Oui... Au pire, tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre dès que tu seras en vacances, ce sont mes amis du lycée, je te les présenterais.

- Euh, bon, okay, bonne route, sois prudente !

- Promis !

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi... » Alex entendit un dernier bip, et resta pensive. Santana ne lui parlait jamais de ces années de lycée et là, elle allait passer deux mois avec des amis de cet époque..

Santana prépara sa valise rapidement, elle n'avait que deux heures de route pour aller chez Rachel. Vingt minutes après son appel, la latina était déjà prête, elle sortit et balança ses bagages dans la voiture. Elle regarda l'heure,_ 23h30, _elle espérait que quelqu'un serait encore réveillé. Elle hésita pendant deux minutes et démarra enfin.

**N'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis, positif ou négatif, un auteur à besoin de review, c'est bien connu ! x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors voilà la suite, j'essaierais de poster tous les samedis ! Un grand merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes et en favori ! J'aimerais faire une petite précision : Finn, Artie et Mercedes ne seront que des personnages secondaires dans cette histoire, ils seront moins développés ! Bon, maintenant, réponse à vos reviews ( qui me font trooop plaisir ! :) )**

**Rivera Jr, sakunaya, littlesitter : Merci beaucoup ! **

**Zonafan : Tes commentaires me font toujours plaisir :) Je sais que j'aurais pu amener de nouveaux personnages, mais j'avais peur de m'éparpiller après, mais, des personnages secondaires feront surement leur apparition ! **

**Maude : Je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu ;) **

**Klaine's love : Alors oui, j'ai bien vu la saison 4, mais j'ai commencé à l'écrire avant cette fameuse saison alors voilà x) Et j'espère que James et toi continuerais a me reviewer souvent, vous me faites bien rire ;)**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Rachel allait se coucher quand elle sursauta, on venait de frapper à la porte. Elle ouvrit et retint une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit Santana. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, immobile, dans un silence pesant. Puis Santana lança un petit « Hey... » qui ne ressemblait pas à Santana. Rachel s'avança alors et prit la latina dans ses bras, elle ne sentit aucune résistance alors elle la serra un peu plus fort en murmurant « Bienvenue Santana, tu m'as manqué. »

Comme il était tard, Rachel alla se coucher après avoir discuté cinq minutes avec Santana, cette dernière dormirait dans le canapé pour éviter de réveiller les autres, car elle ne savait pas dans quelle chambre ils y avaient des lits de libre. Elle s'allongea donc et essaya de trouver une position confortable. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche, et prévint Alex qu'elle était bien arrivée. Elle le posa ensuite sur la table à coté et s'assit, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle sortit donc discrètement de la maison. Elle marcha dehors, doucement, profitant du silence qui l'environnait. _Que venait-elle donc de faire ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ?_Elle savait qu'au fond, ces vacances allaient sûrement changer sa vie. Elle s'était promis de faire une croix sur ses années lycée et voilà qu'elle allait passer deux mois avec tous ses anciens amis et son ex-petite amie. « Santana Lopez, tu es stupide ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Quinn fut la première à se réveiller. Elle descendit le plus silencieusement possible, pour éviter de faire craquer les escaliers. Elle se prépara un café et se dirigea dans le salon. La tête encore un peu dans le brouillard, elle s'assit sur le canapé sans vraiment regarder et poussa un petit cri quand elle sentit une forme humaine grogner.

« Ah ! C'est chaud ! Cria Santana, sur qui le café venait de se renverser.

- San ?

- Quinn !

- Désolé pour le café, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- Ouais, bon, pas grave ! » Grommela Santana en enlevant son T-Shirt, elle en chercha un autre dans sa valise. Quinn observa la latina, elle n'avait pas changé en cinq ans. Le même physique, la même tête, mais un air différent, une lueur étrange dans le regard, de la colère, et même de la souffrance.

« Où étais tu Santana ? Demanda Quinn, d'un ton presque méchant. Tu m'avais promis de me donner des nouvelles.

- Je t'en ai donné...

- Oui, la première année, puis d'un coup, plus rien ! Même pas un sms de temps en temps pour savoir si j'allais bien ou autre ! Pourquoi ?

- Pour... rien... Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Répondit la latina, doucement.

- Et si tu m'expliquais ?

- Non, pas tout de suite, je ne peux pas... ! » Quinn allait répliquer quand elles entendirent des pas dans l'escalier, Santana se raidit. C'était Mike et Sam, les garçons s'arrêtèrent et observèrent Santana pendant un petit moment. Puis, Sam prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha, il enlaça la latina, s'attendant à être rejeté ou autre, mais non, il sentit Santana le serrer un peu plus. Il se recula alors doucement, sourit et lança « Bienvenue San, je suis content que tu sois là ! » Mike lui fit un petit signe de la main avant d'aller dans la cuisine en compagnie de Sam.

Il était onze heure, presque tout les occupants de la maison étaient levés et tous avaient été surpris de voir Santana ici, mais la plupart étaient néanmoins content qu'elle fut quand même venu. Seuls Brittany, Puck et Finn dormaient encore.

« Bon, qui va réveiller les marmottes ? Demanda Rachel.

- Je m'occupe de Finn et Puck ! Lança Kurt, prenant une bouteille d'eau et montant avec un sourire diabolique.

- Je vais réveiller Brit. » Dit Quinn. Elle monta donc les escaliers. Santana, sortit du salon sous le regard anxieux des autres, elle alla dehors, ses pensées se bousculant. _Bon, faut que je me calme... Et si je partais ? Non, je ne peux pas fuir... Pas encore... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle va dire ? _Elle marchait nerveusement dehors quand son téléphone sonna.

« Allô ?

- San ! Ça va ?

- Alex... Oui et toi ?

- Moi oui, mais tu as l'air bizarre, tu es sure que ça va ?

- Oui oui, j'ai juste mal dormi...

- Okay, euh, bon, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien, et aussi, c'était sérieux cette proposition que je vienne te rejoindre ?

- Oui... Bien sure...

- Je viendrais sûrement dans deux semaines alors !

- D'accord.

- Je te laisse, j'ai du boulot ! Bonne journée, profites de ces vacances, je t'aime !

- Bon courage, je t'aime aussi » Santana raccrocha, légèrement apaisée par la conversation avec Alex. _Pourquoi ne suis je pas rester à la maison avec elle ? _

« C'était qui ? » Santana sursauta. Elle se tourna et regarda et vit Rachel et Blaine.

« C'était ma petite-amie... Alex ! Mais de toute façon, ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Ne t'énerve pas ! C'était juste une question ! Dit Blaine, calmement.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites à m'écouter là ? Demanda Santana, en croisant les bras.

- On voulait juste voir si tu allais bien.. Commença Rachel.

- On ne t'espionnait pas. Continua Blaine.

- Oui, bon passons. Rachel, est ce qu'Alex pourra venir ici dans deux semaines ?

- Euh oui, bien sure ! » Santana satisfaite de la réponse, repartit dans la maison, laissant ses deux amis plantés là.

Pendant ce temps, Quinn venait d'entrer dans la chambre où Brittany dormait. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, et secoua doucement l'épaule de la blonde.

« Brit... Brit ! Chuchota-t-elle.

- Grmblmbl

- Brit, aller, il est l'heure de se réveiller ! » Brittany se retourna dans le lit et s'étira de tout son long en grognant. Elle se leva ensuite, se frottant les yeux, et alla à la fenêtre pour tirer le rideau. Elle regarda dehors et se crispa. Quinn le remarqua et s'approcha, elle vit Santana au téléphone, elle mit la main sur l'épaule de Brittany.

« Brit ? Ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Quinn.

- Elle est là... ? Je pensais qu'elle ne viendrait pas... Murmura Brittany.

- Brit... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? Tenta Quinn.

- Rien... Absolument rien. » Brittany partit ensuite dans la salle de bain en disant à Quinn de ne pas l'attendre. Cette dernière descendit donc, au même moment où Blaine et Rachel rentraient dans la maison.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Quinn, voyant la tête de ses deux amis.

- Santana a une petite-amie, une certaine Alex, qui va venir dans deux semaines... Lança Rachel.

- Ah okay... Brittany l'a vu par la fenêtre, et elle était assez bouleversé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux là, mais aucune ne veux en parler. Ça doit être assez grave. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer quand elles vont se voir...

- On verra bien ! Dit Blaine. Aller, faut qu'on aille préparer le pique nique, après, direction la plage ! » Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où ils virent Puck et Finn, trempés, essayant de courir après Kurt.

« Je te chope Kurt, je te coupe les cheveux ! Menaça Puck.

- T'as pris du poids, tu coures moins vite mon petit Noah ! Taquina Kurt.

- Finn, mais va de l'autre coté, au lieu de courir derrière moi ! Lança Puck, exaspéré.

- Ah, pas bête ! Constata Finn.

- Je vous jure, trois de QI celui là ! S'exclama Puck.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas » Kurt sortit de la cuisine et sortit en courant dehors, suivit par les deux garçons. Rachel, Blaine et Quinn rejoignirent Mercedes et Tina pour les aider à tout préparer pour le midi et l'après-midi. Santana les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et les aida en silence. Les escaliers se firent entendre, et une certaine tension emplit la pièce. Ils attendirent quelques secondes, mais Brittany ne fit pas son apparition dans la cuisine, et ils l'entendirent rire dans le salon avec Sam, Sugar, et Mike. Tous guettèrent la réaction de la latina, mais celle ci continua à préparer le repas, sans rien montrer d'anormal.

« Aller les enfants, on part ! Cria Rachel dans l'entrée. Je veux que dans 10 minutes, tout le monde soit dans une voiture ! J'ai dis 10 minutes ! »

Trente minutes plus tard, ils réussirent enfin à partir vers la direction de la plage, qui était à environ vingt-cinq minutes de routes. Sam était dans la voiture avec Quinn, Mike, Brittany et Blaine. C'était Mike qui conduisait, Sam était à coté, et Blaine et les filles étaient derrière. Il écouta rapidement le sujet de conversation, ils parlaient de la ville où ils habitaient. Brittany parlait de Montréal avec enthousiasme, la ville lui plaisait et ça se voyait. Sam arrêta d'écouter et se concentra sur le paysage. Il n'était jamais descendu aussi au Sud, il habitait maintenant à Miami, où il était devenu professeur de sport au lycée. _Des palmiers, des palmiers, des immeubles, des palmiers, des immeubles... _Le paysage n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, c'était exactement comme les cartes postales, comme il s'imaginait la Floride. Il regarda devant et vit l'autre voiture, composée, elle, de Santana, Rachel, Sugar, Artie et Tina. Une autre était derrière avec dedans, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn et Puck. Il se demanda si ces vacances étaient une bonne idée. Des tensions apparaissaient déjà, il était content de revoir ses amis, mais, il avait peur que des rivalités se forment, qu'ils se réattachent tous, pour se reperdre de vue. Ses pensées continuaient de divaguer quand il vit la plage. Une énorme étendue de sable, bordée de palmiers, la plage était pratiquement déserte. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés des villes, et Sam pensa à un décor d'île déserte paradisiaque. Rachel, qui conduisait la première voiture, vira une dernière fois à gauche avant de se garer dans une sorte de champ. Ils sortirent des voitures, prirent les affaires et suivirent la brunette dans un petit chemin entre les arbres. Santana et Brittany s'évitaient constamment du regard, tandis que d'autres n'arrêtaient pas de se rencontrer des yeux.

Après avoir marché pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de crique, complètement déserte.

« Ouah... Fit Tina, impressionnée par la beauté de l'endroit.

- C'est canon ici ! S'exclama Puck.

- Oui, c'est une crique assez secrète, expliqua Rachel, on est peu à connaître l'endroit et on garde assez précieusement le secret, pour que ça reste aussi beau ! » Ils s'installèrent près de la mer, et mirent les provisions à l'ombre d'un palmier.

« Le dernier à l'eau est de corvée de vaisselle ce soir ! Cria Puck, déjà en maillot, et se jetant dans la mer.

- Quel gamin celui là ! S'exaspéra Mercedes en s'allongeant sur sa serviette.

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Confirma Kurt, se posant à coté, mais regardant ses amis dans l'eau avec un sourire attendrit. On n'a pas tellement changé en 5 ans...

- Pas vraiment, on est peut-être un peu plus mature, et encore, ça dépend des cas... Dit Mercedes, riant car Puck venait de se faire couler par Mike.

- Quinn, vient donc avec nous si tu veux ! Proposa Kurt, voyant que Quinn n'était pas décidé à aller dans l'eau. Et toi aussi Santana, si tu veux aussi !

- Moi, je vais marcher un peu ! Répondit la latina, s'éloignant déjà au loin.

- Je sens que ces vacances ne vont pas être de tous repos... » Soupira Quinn, en s'asseyant à coté de Kurt. Les deux autres acquiescèrent gravement.  
Dans l'eau, le reste du groupe s'amusait. Ils s'envoyaient Artie, qui était posé sur un matelas gonflable.

« Je ne suis pas un ballon ! Protesta le jeune homme en riant.

- C'est tout comme ! Fit Sam. Attrape le Finn ! »

Plus loin, Santana continuait à marcher, regardant le paysage. Elle réfléchissait, encore, elle ne faisait pratiquement plus que ça depuis qu'elle avait eu ce message de Rachel l'invitant à venir. Elle savait bien que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Brittany, mais elle ne voulait pas leur dire, et elle savait que la blonde ne dirait rien non plus, c'était leur dernier accord, _ne rien dire..._ Elle entendait les rires des autres au loin, ils semblaient bien s'amuser, elle reconnut le rire de Brittany, ce rire enfantin, magique, contagieux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce rire, _Trop longtemps...  
_  
Assise sur un rocher, elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Sam et _Sugar ?_ Ils s'assirent tout les deux à proximité de la latina, en silence, quand quelques minutes plus tard, Sugar prit la parole : « Si je te dis que tu m'as manqué, tu me crois ? » Santana écarquilla les yeux, elle avait toujours trouvé Sugar assez bizarre, et apparemment, elle n'avait pas changé.

« Euh... Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Santana. On était pas vraiment proche...

- Et alors ? On était une famille... Vous m'avez tous manqué ! Vous étiez les seuls à ne pas me juger...

- Sug' à raison, tu m'as manqué aussi Santana... Surtout que la coupure a été assez rude venant de ta part... Dit Sam.

- Oui je sais, j'ai arrêté de donner des nouvelles de jour au lendemain, vous allez tous me le rappeler ?! S'énerva la latina.

- Calme toi, on n'est pas venu te juger ! Tenta Sam.

- On veut juste que ces vacances se passent le mieux possible pour tout le monde... Continua Sugar.

- Donc évites de rester trop toute seule, lança Sam. Tu es là, profites en ! Il fait beau, chaud, et tu es entourée de gens super cool comme...

- Moi ! Coupa Sugar.

- Je voulais dire nous, mais pourquoi pas ! Rit Sam.

- Okay, j'ai compris... Souffla Santana.

- On te laisse maintenant » Sam se leva, fit un signe à Sugar, et ils repartirent en direction du groupe. Santana resta assise encore pendant quelques minutes, pensive. Puis, elle entendit son nom au loin, c'était Rachel qui l'appelait pour qu'elle vienne manger. Elle se leva donc, et alla rejoindre ce groupe de jeunes adultes, qui étaient à priori, toujours ses amis.

**Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ca motive, et surtout, ça fait super plaisir ! ( et j'accepte aussi les reviews qui critiquent ! C'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce qui ne va pas pour s'améliorer ! ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors voilà, on est samedi donc voilà la suite ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui m'ajoutent dans leurs alertes ou/et favoris, ca fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Rivera Jr : Yeeeaaah, merci :) Je suis contente que Santana te plaise, sachant que c'est mon perso préférée ( avec Brit-Brit :3 )**

**zonafan : Alors merci pour ta review :) ( plus elles sont longues, plus je les aime x) ) Alors déjà, ca restera du rated T, j'ai de jeunes lecteurs ( dont ma petite soeur x) ) En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, mais il faudra s'armer de patience pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Brit et San**

**Klaine's Love : Héhé James et toi, vous me faites bien rire x) Pour Brittana et Klaine, et bien, tu verras ( nooon c'est vraai ? x) ) mais pour le Brittana, ça avance un peu dans ce chapitre :)**

**Maude : Merci, et hum hum..; Tu ne savais pas que Tina savait se dédoubler ? *kofkof* ( non je n'essaye pas de masquer mon erreur x) ) **

**Lola : Merci beaaucoup :D**

**Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Brittany donnait du pain aux mouettes, Quinn s'approcha d'elle.

« Hey Brit ! L'interpella Quinn.

- Quinn ! Répondit en souriant, la grande blonde.

- On peut parler ?

- Bien sure !

- Donc voilà, j'aimerais que nos retrouvailles se passent bien, et pour ça, il faudrait que la tension entre Santana et toi, baisse un peu... Expliqua Quinn.

- Comment ?

- Expliquez vous ! Parlez vous, personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, et on respecte votre choix de ne pas en parler. Mais, tout le monde s'inquiète ! Quand vous êtes à moins de 5m l'une de l'autre, on dirait que l'atmosphère va exploser tellement il y a une tension ! Avant de sortir ensemble, vous étiez les meilleures amies du monde... Ce serait bête de vous gâchez ces vacances alors que nous sommes tous ensemble, alors que, peut-être, en parlant, vous pourriez au moins baisser cette tension...

- Tu as raison... Mais, je ne sais pas si elle voudra me parler...

- Si elle ne le fait pas, je te promets qu'elle aura à faire à moi ! Lança Quinn avec un petit sourire.

- Je lui parlerais alors, mais je finis de nourrir les mouettes avant !

- Bien sure, je peux.. ? » Demanda Quinn. Brittany sourit et tendit un bout de pain à son amie. Elles nourrirent les mouettes ensemble, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus de pain. En retournant vers les serviettes, Brittany reprit la parole : « Quinn, au fait, tu es célibataire toi ?

- Oui, mais, je ne suis pas intéressée, désolé ! Répondit-elle en riant.

- Ah non, mais non ! Balbutia Brittany.

- Je rigolais Brit ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit Quinn, en riant de plus belle. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, j'ai eu quelques aventures, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné, les gens me trouvent trop stupide... Et puis, je ne les aime pas vraiment !

- Ce sont eux qui sont stupides Brit !

- Mmmm... » Elles arrivèrent vers leur groupe d'amis, et Brittany allait s'approcher de Santana quand elle vit la latina rire avec Sam et Sugar. Elle n'avait pas vu Santana rire comme ça depuis bien longtemps, elle décida alors de remettre la conversation à plus tard, et alla s'allonger sur sa serviette, à coté de Mike et Rachel.

Le soir arrivait quand ils décidèrent de rentrer à la villa. Ils se répartirent les passages à la douche. Rachel s'affairait dans la cuisine avec l'aide de Mike et Sam.

« Je ne savais pas que vous saviez cuisiner les garçons ! Lança Rachel.

- Faut bien qu'on se débrouille quand on vit seul dans un studio. Répondit Sam avec un sourire.

- Ou quand on a une copine qui sait encore moins cuisiner que moi. Rit franchement Mike.

- Je t'ai entendu ! Cria Tina du salon.

- Oups... » Ils se regardèrent et rirent.

« Qui veut venir prendre sa douche avec moi ? S'exclama Puck d'un ton enjoué.

- Moi je veux bien ! Dit Kurt en s'approchant de Puck avec un regard révélateur.

- Euh... Hum...

- Je rigole Puck, détends toi ! S'esclaffa Kurt. Mais fais attention à l'avenir avec ce genre de proposition, j'ai un faible pour les grands benêts !

- Tu es hilarant Kurt. Dit Puck, blasé. Bon, je vais me doucher seul alors ! Je suis toujours si seul ! S'exclama-t-il tragiquement.

- Puck ! Va prendre ta douche ! Dit Mercedes, en poussant le jeune homme vers l'étage.

- Oui, j'y vais. SEUL.

- PUCK ! » Crièrent-t-ils tous en chœur. Le jeune homme à la crête monta alors rapidement les marches et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se mit à chanter bien fort, pour que tout le monde entende : « I truly am indeed, Alone again, naturally » Les ND s'échangèrent des regards condescendants. Puis Puckerman poussa un cri aigu « C'est frooooooid ! » Ils entendirent Rachel, Sam et Mike rirent dans la cuisine, les trois s'amusaient avec l'eau et changeaient la température. Quand Puck eut fini et qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il descendit les marches et fit son regard de méchant garçon à tous pour essayer de deviner le coupable de cette mauvaise blague. Il remarqua Mike, Sam et Rachel qui se retenaient de rire, il alla tranquillement dans la cuisine, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Tous trouvèrent ça étrange, et deux minutes plus tard, les trois blagueurs se retrouvèrent avec de l'eau froide partout.

« Vengeance. » Lança Puck, repartant d'un pas nonchalant dans le salon. Cet incident avait permis de mettre une bonne ambiance dans la maison. Ils mangèrent donc, rigolant et discutant comme si ces cinq dernières années n'étaient pas arrivées. Brittany osa un regard vers Santana, et pour la première fois depuis le début du séjour, la latina ne détourna pas les yeux. Quinn observait la scène avec intérêt et vit que Rachel faisait pareil, elles échangèrent un sourire, espérant chacune de leur coté que leurs amies se réconcilient. Brittany tenta un léger sourire qui semblait dire _Aller, faisons le pour eux... _

Santana ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand elle vit le sourire de Brittany, elle fut déstabilisée pendant quelques secondes, immobile. Puis, dans un réflexe, elle sourit à son tour, un sourire discret, mais qui n'échappa à son ex-petite amie, ni à ses deux amies qui observaient la scène. Rachel se retint de faire la danse de la joie sur la table à manger, et Quinn, quand à elle, essaya de ne pas pouffer en voyant la tête de Rachel. Sam suivait lui aussi la scène, mais plus discrètement et pensa : _Les filles, c'est vraiment compliquée, et en plus, elles sont pas discrète._

Plus tard, Santana était sorti pour fumer. Elle vit au loin Finn, Puck, Sam et Blaine jouaient au ballon, Mike et Tina se promenaient main dans la main.

« Ils sont mignon non ? Demanda une vois derrière elle.

- Je me demande surtout comment ils ont fait pour rester ensemble...

- Ils s'aiment, et ils se sont séparés pendant quelques mois, mais bon, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, n'importe qui pourrait le voir.

- Tu as sûrement raison Quinn. Et toi, tu n'as pas trouvé ?

- Non pas encore, mais je ne désespère pas. Je suis jeune, j'ai 24 ans, je vais commencer ma carrière, tout va bien.

- Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un de notre groupe ta 'moitié' ?

- J'en sais rien... Peut-être, peut-être pas... On verra bien. J'ai appris que tu avais une petite-amie ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite. Dit-elle avec un sourire amer. Oui, elle s'appelle Alex, et elle vient dans deux semaines.

- Je suis impatiente de la rencontrer, je veux la féliciter de te supporter au jour le jour ! » Santana leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle souriait. Quinn lui lança un clin d'œil et partit rejoindre Rachel, Kurt et Sugar qui étaient assis sur la pelouse et profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil. Santana regarda son portable, elle avait quelques messages de ses amis en Alabama qui lui demandaient où elle était et un d'Alex lui demandant si tout allait bien. Elle répondit rapidement à celui d'Alex et ignora les autres, en fait, elle ne les considérait pas vraiment comme ses amis, plutôt comme des connaissances qu'elle appréciait, mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais autant à eux qu'elle tenait aux membres du Glee-Club.

« Ce n'est pas bien de fumer, tes poumons seront tout pourris, et ils se décomposeront à l'intérieur de toi...  
**  
**- Brit... ? »

Plus loin, le petit groupe composé de Kurt, Rachel, Sugar et Quinn regardaient la scène.

« Enfin... Soupira Quinn.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Approuva Kurt.

- Qu'est ce que j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elles se disent ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Rach... ta curiosité te perdra. Dit Quinn.

- Arrêtes, je sais que tu crèves autant d'envie que moi, de savoir ce qu'elles se disent, et je sais que Kurt et Sugar aussi. Sauf que moi, et bien, je l'avoue ! Oooh ! Regardez, elles sourient ! Ce qu'elles sont mignonnes quand même ! Dommage que Santana est une petite-amie, sinon, je pense qu'elles auraient pu se remettre ensemble, vous pensez pas vous ? Ou alors, San et sa petite-amie, ce n'est pas sérieux, et elle va la quitter pour se remettre avec Brittany en constatant à quel point elles se sont manqués et...

- Stop ! Coupa Kurt. Rachel, stop... Parles moins, et plus lentement.

- Mais je ne fais qu'exprimer mon opinion, si on n'a même plus le droit de parler tranquillement maintenant, c'est franchement n'importe quoi et... » Cette fois-ci, elle fut coupée par Quinn qui lui posa sa main sur sa bouche. Surprise, elle s'arrêta net de parler. Kurt et Sugar hochèrent la tête en signe de remerciement.  
Ils furent ensuite rejoint par Puck et Sam.

« Alors, comment ça se passe l'espionnage ? Demanda Puck.

- Et bien, pour l'instant, elles discutent sans s'entre-tuer et sans vraiment de tension, je sens qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Répondit Quinn, analysant la scène.

- Ah, c'est cool, on va enfin pouvoir profiter d'être tous ensemble ! Fit Sam joyeusement.

- Attends, dit Kurt. Tu nous connais, je sens que les histoires ne font que commencer ! Pour l'instant, on se tient à carreau, mais quand ça va commencer à dragouiller, ça va être autre chose.

- A dragouiller ? Lança Sugar.

- Déjà, j'ai remarqué quelques matages ici et là...

- Dis nous Kurt ! S'impatienta Sugar.

- Oui, aller fais pas ton mystérieux ! Accouches Kurtounet ! Ajouta Puck.

- Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça ! Grogna-t-il. Bon pour commencer, Mercedes n'a visiblement pas oublier Sam...

- Ah bon ?! Répondit l'intéressé. Je pensais qu'elle était passée à autre chose...

- Et bien, vu comment elle te regarde, je ne pense pas. Finn louche sur Rachel et Quinn, je crois qu'il n'arrivera jamais à choisir... Artie à l'air intéressé par Sugar.

- Oh... Fit Sugar.

- Et maintenant, passons aux présents ici ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai remarqué cette tension sexuelle entre Rach...

- Aaaaaah ! Cria Quinn. Su', tu as une énorme araignée sur toi ! » Sugar, paniquée, se leva et hystérique, courut pendant 5 minutes pour se débarrasser de l'insecte.  
Kurt haussa un sourcil sceptique, il n'avait pas vu d'araignée. Il coula un regard vers la blonde et cette dernière le regardait d'un air meurtrier. Après que Sugar se fut calmée, elle se rassit.

« Alors Kurt, tu disais quoi ? Demanda Sam.

- Je pense que Puck et Finn feraient un beau couple.

- Je pense aussi ! Pouffa Quinn, affichant un air satisfaite.

- KURT ! Rugit Puck, se jetant sur le jeune homme.

- Non Puck ! » Sam attrapa son ami avant qu'il ne se jette sur Kurt. Ce dernier ne semblait pas du inquiet et essayait de calmer son fou rire. Rachel fit une mine de dégoût en pensant à Puck et Finn dans le même lit, Sugar vérifiait qu'elle n'avait plus d'insecte sur elle et Quinn tourna son attention vers Brittany et Santana, qui discutaient toujours.

« Brit... ?

- San... » Un léger silence se fit, elles se regardèrent, aucune n'osant parler. Le silence n'était néanmoins pas pesant ou gênant, c'était juste un silence. Santana balança sa cigarette, et sous le regard réprobateur de Brittany, alla la ramasser et la jeta dans un pot de fleur vide, pas loin.

« Je voudrais m'excuser... Commença Santana. Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, et de t'avoir laisser sans nouvelle. Mais, je ne pouvais plus rester, tu comprends ?

- Oui, j'ai lu la lettre que tu m'as laissé, et j'ai compris.

- Est ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Je t'en ai voulu pendant les premiers mois, puis, j'ai pensé que tu avais ça pour que nous puissions vivre 'normalement'. Pour qu'on essaye, chacune de notre coté, d'oublier ça ! Mais, je pense qu'on n'oubliera jamais

- Je pense aussi...

- Tu penses qu'on pourrait redevenir amie San ?

- Je n'en sais rien. On pourrait essayer.

- On m'a dit que tu avais une petite-a..

- Non mais c'est l'info de l'année ou quoi ?! S'énerva la latina, agacée par le fait que l'information se soit propagée aussi rapidement.

- Je pense juste que, à part Tina, Mike et toi, on est tous célibataire, et puis tu les connais, toujours à la recherche du dernier ragot.

- Logique alors. Grogna Santana.

- Tu es heureuse avec elle ? » Il n'y avait aucune agression dans la question, aucune lueur de douleur dans les yeux bleus qui regardaient Santana. Elle posait la question avec innocence, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

« Je suis moins malheureuse avec elle. Répondit Santana avec franchise.

- C'est une fille bien alors. Constata Brittany avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Oui... » Elles tournèrent la tête au même moment, entendant une Sugar hystérique qui courrait en rond, cherchant visiblement à se débarrasser d'une bestiole. Santana repéra Quinn qui les observait en coin. Puis elle se reconcentra sur Brittany quand celle ci reprit la parole :

« On fait la paix alors ? On recommence à zéro ?

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple... Dit Brittany, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Moi non plus. Avoua Santana.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Brittany ! Lança alors la blonde, d'un ton enjoué.

- Brit... Dit Santana dans demi-sourire et sous le regard de son amie, elle finit par dire : Moi, c'est Santana !

- Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance Santana ! » Elle tendit alors sa main, Santana hésita quelques instants avant de serrer la main tendu. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir Ça_ ne va pas être si simple que ça..._

« Elles se sert la main ?! Lança Puck, visiblement déçu.

- Tu voulais quoi ?! Qu'elles se sautent dessus sauvagement ? Soupira Quinn, exaspérée.

- Ça aurait été hooot ! Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Irrécupérable ! Murmura Rachel à Sam, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bon, je suis déçu moi aussi ! Dit Kurt. C'est nul un serrage de main ! » Quinn donna une petite tape sur la tête de Kurt. Puis, elle se leva, et s'en alla en direction d'une petite colline. De là, elle avait une vue magnifique. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Santana et à sa futur 'moitié'. En cinq ans, elle n'avait eu qu'une relation sérieuse, avec un homme du même âge qu'elle. Il faisait ses études à Yale et il était drôle, cultivé et gentil. Mais, ça n'avait pas collé, Quinn ne se satisfaisait pas de leur relation et avait rompu après neuf mois. Santana lui avait demandé si elle pensait que sa 'moitié' _quelle nom débile... _était ici. Elle pensa à Puck, Sam, même Finn. Elle entendit des rires au loin, c'était Rachel qui chahutait avec Puck et Blaine. Elle concentra son attention sur la petite diva. C'était la seule avec qui elle était vraiment restée contact durant ces cinq dernières années, elle avait des nouvelles de Brittany, mais étant loin d'elle, ça avait été dur, de rester proche. Elle considérait maintenant Rachel comme sa meilleure amie.

« Alors Quinn, on fait sa Santana et on reste seule.

- De l'auto-dérision ? J'aurais tout vu.

- Tu ne me demandes même pas ? Tu me déçois Fabray !

- Quoi ? Dit Quinn, dans l'incompréhension.

- Je t'ai vu nous observer, et tu ne me demandes même pas ce qu'on s'est dit Brit et moi ? Taquina Santana.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé alors ?

- Comme si j'allais te le dire ! » Quinn leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, voir son amie de bonne humeur la faisait sourire. Elles rentrèrent ensemble à la villa, où Rachel et Brittany les attendaient pour regarder un film.

**Voilà, la suite samedi prochain et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**On est samedi et donc : Nouveau Chapitre :D Bon, personnellement, je pense qu'il ne sert pas à grand chose, mais bon, j'espère qu'il sera quand même agréable à lire :) Encore merci à ceux qui m'ajoutent à leurs alertes et/ou Favoris :)**

**Klaine's Love : Je suis contente d'arriver à te faire rire ( et James aussi bien sure ;) ) Pour le Klaine, ça ne va pas trop avancer dans les prochains chapitres mais, y'aura peut-être des mentions :P**

**Maude : On ne sait pas grand chose sur Tina aussi :P Je suis heureuse que Kurt te plaise, je prends énormément de plaisir à écrire ses interventions :)**

**pequenajuele : J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Wonderful Dream : Personne n'aime Alex, alors que personne ne la connait ! Roooh :P ( on va dire, elle est entre Brittana donc.. x) ) et merci :)**

**Emilie B : Merci Little Sister :)**

**zonafan : Héhé, faudra être un peu patiente pour savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Brittana, au moins l'arriver d'Alex :P Pour le Purt ( ou Puckurt ) Tu verras dans ce chapitre ;) Moi aussi, j'aime Mike, donc, faut bien qu'il soit heureux x) et pour Sam, j'ai quelques idées en tête, donc, tu verras bien :) Et mon serrage de main, il est très bien, car il laisse tout le monde frustrer x) même moi x) et oui, elle est bien ta review :D **

**Rivera Jr : Je suis happy si j'arrive à interpréter Santana bien :) Et oui, ça sent le Faberry, mais peut-être que c'est un piège ! Mouhahaha :P**

**Aller, assez de Blabla et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que tout allait bien. La joie de se retrouver était telle, qu'aucune tension n'était arrivée à part Brittany et Santana qui étaient maintenant réconciliées. Les journées suivaient à peu près le même programme. Le matin, détente, l'après-midi, plage et le soir, soirée tranquille. Ils profitaient de leurs vacances pour ne rien faire. Mais au bout de ces quelques jours, certains voulurent bouger.

« Alors ? Ça vous tente ? Demanda Puck.

- Je ne sais pas trop... Répondit Mercedes.

- Mais ça va être cool ! Lança Sam en souriant.

- Et c'est pour combien de temps ? Fit Santana.

- On a vu pour 3 jours ! Franchement, ça pourrait être génial ! Dit Puck, enthousiaste.

- Je n'ai pas le pied marin... Murmura Artie.

- Bon, au pire, on peut se séparer pendant 3 jours, ceux qui veulent rester à la villa, reste, et les autres vont faire l'excursion en bateau proposé par Noah. Tenta Rachel.

- Bon, c'est parti alors ! Qui vient ? » S'exclama Puck. Après quelques minutes de discussion, les membres voulant se joindre à la petite croisière organisée par Puck et Sam étaient tous notés. Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Sugar, Blaine, Mike et Tina étaient partant, et donc, Finn, Mercedes, Artie et Kurt resteraient à la Villa.  
Le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin, les concernaient préparaient leurs affaires pour ces trois jours en mer. Puck cherchait un sac à dos dans la villa, il ouvrait les placards, les penderies. Perdant patience, il en ouvrit un avec force.

« AIE !

- Oups, excuse Finn, je t'avais pas vu !

- Tuorépoufairatention ! Grogna Finn, la main sur le visage.

- Hein ?

- Tu aurais pu faire attention ! Pourquoi tu t'excites comme ça sur les placards ?

- Je cherche un sac à dos ! J'en trouve pas ! Ça m'énerve ! Et pourquoi tu viens pas avec nous toi ?

- J'ai le mal de mer et je voulais pas laisser Artie avec Kurt et Mercedes, le pauvre, on l'aurait retrouvé pendu avec une cravate de marque.

- C'est toi qui voit ! Ah enfin ! En voilà un ! » Il sortit le sac avec un grognement victorieux, tapota l'épaule de Finn et retourna dans sa chambre, l'air satisfait. Il y retrouva Blaine qui préparait son sac.

« Blaine, tu penses sérieusement que tes nœuds papillons seront utiles en mer ? Soupira Puck.

- J'ai l'habitude de toujours les avoir sur moi, la seule fois où j'ai essayé de ne pas en mettre, Kurt et moi avons rompu...

- Okay, emmène donc tes machins alors, mais pas le jaune là, il est horrible !

- Je vois que côtoyer Kurt t'a donné du goût Puckerman. Sourit Blaine.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis si tu veux pas finir noyé 'accidentellement' Anderson ! » Puck ferma son sac à dos, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié et alla posé son sac vers l'entrée.

Dans une autre chambre, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany préparaient aussi leurs affaires, pendant que Kurt, allongé sur un lit, les regardait avec attention.

« On te dérange pas Kurt hein ! Te fatigues pas trop à nous regarder ! Railla Santana.

- Faut bien que je m'occupe, et pour l'instant, vous êtes les plus intéressante à observer, commenta Kurt.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Quinn.

- Mercedes prépare à manger avec Tina et Mike. Artie essaye désespérément de draguer Sugar. Puck et Sam voient les derniers détails de votre expédition. Finn, et bien, c'est Finn. Et enfin, Blaine doit être en train de se torturer mentalement pour savoir lequel de ses nœuds papillons il doit laisser ici. Donc, je préfère être avec vous, voilà tout. Vous devriez être flattée.

- Bon, tu as raison de rester avec nous alors. Dit Rachel.

- Kurt, j'ai une question. Commença Santana. Comment tu fais pour tout savoir comme ça ?

- Simple, je suis une commère, et j'ai un très bon sens de l'observation.

- C'est parce que tu es magique aussi ! Ajouta Brittany.

- Aussi. Dit Kurt avec un sourire tendre en direction de la blonde. Rachel ! Pose moi ce pull violet tout de suite ! On le brûlera ce soir !

- Mais je l'aime bien ce pull...

- Chut ! Pose le délicatement, et tout ira bien !

- C'est pas une prise d'otage hein, personne n'a commis de crime ! Lança Quinn, en haussant ses sourcils.

- Presque ! Dit Kurt en prenant le pull en question. Regardes moi cette horreur. Berk. » Il balança le pull dans un coin de la pièce et reprit la conversation avec les filles. Rachel regarda son pull avec une petite moue triste et Quinn lui murmura à l'oreille « Promis, on te le sauvera ton pull. » Rachel lança un regard de remerciement à Quinn et fit attention aux affaires qu'elle mettait dans son sac, pour ne pas que Kurt lui brûle tout ses vêtements. Après une dizaine de minutes, les sacs étaient prêts et Brittany n'arrivait pas à refermer le sien, très remplit. Voyant ses difficultés, Santana prit le sac et tenta de le fermer à son tour. Après deux minutes d'effort intense et de multiples injures espagnol, la latina avait enfin réussi à fermer le sac.

« Voilà... Sac.. fermé ! Réussit à articuler Santana, essoufflée.

- Quel effort San ! Se moqua Quinn. Tu vas t'en remettre ?

- Tu vas voir si...

- Merci San ! » S'exclama Brittany, coupant Santana qui allait s'énerver sur Quinn. Kurt soupira et roula des yeux en voyant les regards que s'échangeaient les deux anciennes cheerleaders, il vit que Rachel observait aussi. Les deux amis semblaient avoir une conversation par télépathie :

- _Mon dieu, elles vont se sauter dessus avant la fin du séjour !_

_ - Ca c'est sure mais elles sont trop mignonnes !_

- Rachel, qu'est ce que tu es niaise ! Rachel fusilla du regard Kurt. _Oui, bon, j'ai rien dis ! _Kurt soupira, exaspéré.

- _Je préfère ça mon cher ami ! _La brunette avait l'air satisfait. _Sinon... « _Rachel !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Demanda Rachel, surprise.

- Tu peux te pousser que je puisse accéder à l'armoire, s'il te plaît ! Répéta Quinn, pour la cinquième fois.

- Ouah, on aurait dit que tu étais en communication avec Hummel, mais par l'esprit... ! Lança Santana.

- C'est un peu ça ! Répondit Kurt. Tu sais quand tu connais quelqu'un par cœur, pas besoin de lui parler pour se faire comprendre, les regards suffisent. » Rachel hocha la tête, montrant son accord. Quinn semblait en pleine réflexion puis regarda Santana. « Fabray, n'y penses même pas, on ne parle pas par télépathie nous ! Vous êtes tarés ! » Elle soupira puis sortit de la chambre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Kurt sortit. Il leva la tête et contempla les étoiles _Magnifique... _Il vit une ombre au loin et s'approcha, c'était Quinn.

« Hey Quinn. Dit-il doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

- Hey Kurt, répondit-elle en souriant. Viens, assis toi, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais !

- Ouf tu me rassures alors. Dit-il en riant, s'asseyant aux cotés de la blonde.

- Alors tu fais quoi dehors, à cette heure là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, mais pour te répondre, je te cherchais.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Je trouves que tu restes souvent seule et je m'inquiète.

- Il ne faut pas, je vais bien. Dit-elle, le visage fermé, impassible.

- Si tu le dis.. » Kurt n'insista pas, voyant que la blonde s'était refermée. _Y'a un truc qui cloche... _Il décida de changer de sujet pour montrer à Quinn qu'il avait comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et pour se débarrasser du silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Alors, vous allez jouer les marins pendant 3 jours ?

- Et oui, je pense que ça peut-être marrant. Dit-elle, souriant de nouveau.

- Je serais bien venu mais Mercedes m'a persuadé de rester avec elle et je n'allais pas la laisser seule avec Finn et Artie, la pauvre.

- Là, je comprends tout à fait, je les adore, mais...

- C'est Artie et Finn. » Ils rirent et un nouveau silence s'installa, mais celui ci n'était pas pesant, c'était un silence confortable, que partage deux amis. Ce fut Quinn qui le rompit.

« Kurt, j'ai une question !

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Dis moi, tu sors avec Puck ? » Kurt explosa de rire. Au bout de cinq minutes de fou rire, il réussit enfin à se calmer et répondit :

« Quinn, tu es sérieuse là ? Puck ?

- Euh... Mais vous n'arrêtez pas de vous chercher et vous semblez très proches et très complices, alors je me suis posée la question.

- Et bien, non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, il aime beaucoup trop la gente féminine pour ça, et puis, franchement, je ne ne nous vois pas ensemble, on est plus dans une relation fraternel.

- Je vois.

- Par contre, je ne refuserais pas une douche avec lui... » Quinn le regarda, ne sachant pas s'il était sérieux. Kurt la poussa un peu de l'épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil, ils rirent encore tous les deux.

« KURT ?! QUINN ?! Entendirent-ils au loin.

- Oh ! Je reconnaîtrais la douce voix de Rachel entre mille. Rit Kurt.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller avant qu'elle n'alerte le FBI. Lança Quinn.

- Vous êtes là ? Cria de nouveau Rachel.

- Et mais, Kurt et Quinn, ça fait Qurt ou Kuinn ! S'exclama Sam. Trop drôle !

- Ou Fummel ! Déclara Puck, hilare. Fummel ? Vous venez ?

- Fummel ? Répéta Kurt. On aura tout entendu... »

Le lendemain matin, Brittany se réveilla la première. Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle regarda l'heure _7h30, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour moi ça ! _Elle décida de s'occuper du petit déjeuner en attendant que quelqu'un d'autre se lève. Elle mit la radio, mais pas trop fort, et dansa tout en cuisinant.

Un peu plus tard, Blaine, Sam et Rachel descendirent. Ils saluèrent et remercièrent la blonde pour le petit-déjeuner et s'installèrent sur la table.

« Alors tu nous a préparé quoi de bon ? Demanda Blaine.

- C'est une surprise ! » S'exclama Brittany, enjouée. Elle déposa les assiettes devant ses amis et ces derniers examinaient leur repas, sans pouvoir définir ce que c'était. Ils se regardèrent, puis Rachel décida de goûter. C'était étrange mais néanmoins délicieux. Devant l'air satisfait de Rachel, Sam et Blaine goûtèrent le plat à leur tour.

« Brit, c'est super bon, alors c'est quoi ? Demanda Sam, curieux.

- Vaut mieux ne pas savoir ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir ! Dit Blaine, précipitamment, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dedans.

- Moi non plus ! Ajouta Rachel. En tout cas, c'est excellent ! J'espère que les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever, on est censé partir à 11h !

- Tiens, j'entends du bruit ! » Déclara Sam. En effet, Puck et Finn venaient de descendre à leur tour, bientôt rejoint par Quinn et Santana. Ils complimentèrent à leur tour la cuisine de Brittany. Celle ci était heureuse que sa cuisine plaise. Elle rayonnait dans la cuisine.

Quand enfin tout le monde fut réveillé, et prêt, et pour une fois à l'heure, ils partirent en direction du port où le départ était prévu.

« Regardez, c'est ce bateau là ! » Puck désigna fièrement un voilier d'environ dix mètres de long. Il avait comme nom 'La SLK'.

« Puck, ça va coûter combien tout ça ? Lança Tina, inquiète.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je connais celui qui le loue ! Dit-il, joyeux.

- En fait, on le connaît tous ! Rectifia Sam.

- Qui c'est ? Demanda Mercedes, interloquée.

- C'est moi ! » Tous se retournèrent pour voir le nouvel arrivant. C'était Dave Karofsky, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il s'approcha du petit groupe et c'est Finn qui s'approcha en premier pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je suis content de te revoir mec !

- Moi aussi ! » Ce fut ensuite une succession d'accolade. Tous étaient heureux de revoir Karofsky, surtout qu'il avait l'air vraiment bien dans sa peau.

« Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prix, je vous fais une remise comme c'est vous !

- Merci énormément Dave ! Dit Kurt.

- Oui, on te revaudra ça, promis ! S'exclama Mike.

- Dans ce cas-là, je veux qu'à votre retour, je sois invitée à manger avec vous et on sera quitte ! Dit-il, toujours souriant.

- Seulement ça ?

- Oui Rachel, seulement ça ! Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Bon, vous allez y montez sur ce bateau ? » Puck était déjà sur le pont. Il inspectait le bateau de fond en comble.

« Finn, Sam, Blaine et Mike, vous m'aidez à monter les affaires ? Au boulot les mecs ! Cria Puck.

- Oui commandant ! S'exclamèrent ils en faisant le salut militaire.

- Ça, ça va me plaire ! Murmura Puck, les mains sur les hanches.

- Fais gaffe Puck, ta tête augmente dangereusement de volume ! Taquina Santana.

- Jalouse ! » Santana leva les yeux au ciel. Les filles, Kurt et Artie, continuèrent pendant ce temps à parler avec Karofsky. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils apprirent que Dave était venu s'installer ici, i ans, et qu'il avait ouvert cette entreprise de location de bateau avec son petit-ami et il entraînait une équipe de football junior lors de son temps libre. Cela fonctionnait bien et ils vivaient convenablement. Il semblait épanoui et heureux dans sa vie.

« Les filles ! S'exclama Puck. Les bagages sont prêts ! C'est quand vous voulez qu'on part !

- Et bien, je pense qu'on va y aller ! Déclara Rachel en souriant.

- Bonne idée ! Quelqu'un sait comment gérer les voiles ? Demanda Dave.

- Hum ? Puck ? Sam ? Appela Quinn. Vous savez manœuvrer un voilier hein ?

- Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué ! Lança Puck, l'air sur de lui.

- Donc, ça veut dire non... » Soupira Quinn. Sam et Puck se regardèrent en coin, honteux de leur ignorance. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des enfants prient en faute  
devant le regard sévère de Quinn.

« On est désolé... Tenta Sam.

- Oui, on fait comment ? Dit Puck, d'une petite voix.

- Et bien, on va devoir tout annuler à cause de vous ! » Dit Quinn, implacable. Elle se retenait de rire. Elle savait très bien que Mike savait manœuvrer ce genre de bateau, elle-même avait quelques notions. Et enfin, elle savait que la plupart de ces bateaux étaient équipés d'un moteur, mais elle jouait avec l'ignorance de ses deux amis et elle remerciait intérieurement les autres qui jouaient le jeu.

« Mais... Réessaya Puck.

- Non ! Tais toi ! Coupa Quinn.

- Oui.. » N'y tenant plus, Quinn explosa de rire. Les autres se joignirent à elle et Puck et Sam comprirent qu'on se moquait d'eux. Ils décidèrent de se venger et Puck prit les bras de Quinn, tandis que Sam prit ses pieds. Elle essaya de se débattre mais les deux garçons étaient trop fort pour elle. Ils l'approchèrent du bord et l'envoyèrent dans l'eau.

« Dès que je vous remonte, je vous étripe, vous découpe ! Ou alors je vous coupe en petits morceaux, que je brûlerais un par un et j'enverrais vos cendres dans les toilettes ! Cria-t-elle.

- Je crois que vous êtes mort. Constata Santana en riant.

- Ravie de vous avoir connu ! Lança Brittany, d'un air grave, en les enlaçant tous les deux.

- Bon, on y va ? Ou on attend encore ? Demanda Rachel, impatiente.

- C'est parti les enfants ! » Cria Mike en prenant Tina par la taille. Ils dirent donc au revoir à ceux qui restaient à terre, et montèrent dans le bateau. Quinn, toujours trempée, poussa Sam quand elle monta dans le bateau et le jeune tomba dans l'eau à son tour. Elle passa à coté de Puck et lui murmura « Tu es un homme mort... » Puck frissonna. Quinn pouvait vraiment faire peur des fois. Ils prirent donc le large en saluant ceux sur le quai.

**Alors, vous pensez qu'ils va se passer quoi pendant leur séjour en bateau ? :P J'aimerais bien voir vos théories :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre que j'aime pas trop x) a Samedi prochain :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me voilà avec un peu de retard :) Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Du Faberry, mention Klaine, un Mike présent et tout ! Que demander de plus ? :P ( La chanson : Fix a Heart de Demi Lovato, a écouter ! )**

**Klaine's Love : Je suis contente de te faire rire :) ( tu me fais rire aussi avec tes reviews :P ) Pour la rupture Klaine, oui, c'est en fonction de la saison 4**

**memo bonafide : ****Merci beaucoup :)**

**littlesitter : Un naufrage ? ( et après, ils se mangent entre eux pour survivre xD je m'égare là x) ) Moi aussi je suis pressée qu'Alex arrive :P**

**DaarkBlondiie : Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! :) Le Puckurt, c'est le bien :P mais le Klaine aussi :P Du Faberry et du Brittana ? Bien reçu chef !**

**zonafan : Ahlala, le Puckurt... il vend du rêve :P Alex ? Elle se fait attendre :P Non mais elle va arriver dans 5-6 chapitres je pense :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ils étaient parti seulement depuis une heure et Rachel commençait à s'ennuyer. _Et on va rester trois jours sur ça ? Mais pourquoi je suis venue ? J'aurais pu rester avec Kurt et Mercedes à regarder des films romantiques, comme au bon vieux temps ! Et non ! Je me suis embarquée là dedans !_Elle marcha jusqu'à Sam et Puck qui discutaient à l'avant du bateau.

« Dites les garçons, j'ai une question !

- Oui Rach ? Demanda Sam.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pendant 3 jours ?

- Et bien, naviguer... Profites du soleil et du paysage ! Et puis le bateau est assez grand pour que tu puisses te balader dessus.

- Mais c'est tout ?

- On a aussi prévu une petite excursion sur une île, mais ça c'est une surprise ! Précisa Sam. Je te le dis à toi, sinon, je vois bien que tu aurais pété un câble.

- Ah, ça me rassure un peu. Merci. » Elle s'en alla et partit en direction de Santana et Quinn cette fois ci, qui bronzaient sur des chaises longues. Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent de parler en voyant la brune arriver. Rachel se sentit alors mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression d'avoir coupée une conversation sérieuse, ou pire encore, une conversation dont elle était le sujet.

« Tu comptes rester debout comme ça devant nous combien de temps encore ? Railla Santana.

- Prends une chaise et viens avec nous si tu veux. Proposa Quinn. Mais c'est vrai que te voir debout comme ça, immobile, c'est assez stressant et perturbant.

- Euh non, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous sembliez dans une discussion intéressante. Je vais vous laisser ! Balbutia Rachel.

- Berry ! Si on te propose c'est qu'on veut bien ! S'exaspéra Santana. Donc prends une chaise et poses tes fesses de Hobbit dessus ! C'est tout !

- Et puis, on parlait pas vraiment d'un truc important... Hein Sanny ?

- Déjà, tu ne m'appelles pas comme ça, et non, c'était pas vraiment important Quinny... » Rachel avait des doutes mais elle préféra se taire. Elle savait que de toute façon, les filles ne lui diraient rien si elles ne le voulaient pas. Elle se posa donc sur une chaise et écouta ses amies qui parlaient maintenant de la météo et des risques d'une possible tempête. Rachel resta étrangement silencieuse, elle était absorbée par ses pensées. _Elles ont l'air tellement complices... Elles l'ont toujours été aussi, mais pourquoi là, ça me fait mal ? J'ai peur que Quinn s'éloigne de moi... Je suis jalouse..._Surprise par sa prise de conscience, elle se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Quinn et Santana et partit vers l'arrière du bateau.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Santana.

- Alors là, aucune idée... » Répondit Quinn, inquiète. Rachel regardait la cote au loin qui se dessinait. Elle essayait de se raisonner tant bien que mal. _Ce n'est pas  
parce qu'elle reparle avec Santana qu'elle va t'oublier pauvre prune ! C'est mon amie maintenant, ma meilleure amie... Ça ne changera pas !_Elle se répéta ces pensées, essayant de se persuader elle-même. Elle entendit des pas et se retourna, c'était Mike qui se posa à côté d'elle. Il avait bien vu que quelque chose perturbait la jeune fille.

« Ça ne va pas ? Dit-il doucement.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose... Fit Rachel, avec un petit sourire triste.

- Rachel... » Elle décida alors de tout lui dire, sa jalousie envers l'amitié entre Quinn et Santana, sa surprise quand elle s'en était rendu compte. Mike écoutait,  
patiemment. Quand elle eut fini de tout dire, il mit un bras sur ses épaules, et Rachel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, parler lui avait fait du bien et elle se  
sentait bien là.

« Merci Mike »

Ils avaient arrêté le bateau au large pour pouvoir profiter du soleil et de se baigner. Ils s'apprêtaient donc tous à aller à l'eau.

« Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y à pas de requins ? Demanda Brittany, anxieuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Brit, je me suis renseigné avant, et il n'y en a pas. Dit Sam en souriant.

- Et des méduses ou alors d'autres espèce dangereuse ? » Demanda à son tour Rachel. Puck, pour couper court à toute discussion sauta alors dans l'eau.

« Vous voyez, je ne me suis pas encore fais mangé !

- Juste par précaution » Santana se dirigea alors vers Blaine et le poussa dans l'eau. Blaine tomba dans l'eau en poussant un cri de surprise.

« Mais ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Avec tout le gel que tu as dans les cheveux, ça va éloigner tous prédateurs aux alentours. Railla la latina.

- Bon, vous venez ?! S'impatienta Puck.

- C'est parti ! » Tina sauta à son tour dans l'eau, rejointe par les autres. Sam, Puck, Brittany, Sugar, Mike et Blaine commencèrent une course jusqu'à une bouée. Les  
autres s'amusaient à les encourager. La course était serrée et ce fut Sam qui gagna de justesse devant Brittany. Mike arriva troisième, Puck juste derrière lui, Blaine avant-dernier et Rachel était parti chercher Sugar qui se noyait à moitié.

« J'ai eu une crampe, marmonna Puck, en remontant sur le bateau.

- Mais oui, de la mauvaise foi aussi ! Lança Quinn.

- Bravo Brit, tu as assurée ! Félicita Tina. Tu as presque battu Sam.

- Oui mais Sam doit avoir du sang de dauphin. Lança Brittany, songeuse.

- Ou alors, c'est parce qu'il s'entraîne régulièrement. Dit Blaine.

- Je préfère ma version. » Rétorqua Brittany. Ils remontèrent sur le bateau et repartirent. Ils devaient arriver le lendemain matin sur l'île. Ils passeraient donc cette première nuit sur le bateau.

Le temps passait et vers la fin de l'après-midi, Brittany était accoudée sur le bord du voilier, elle contemplait l'horizon et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Un peu plus loin, Santana la regardait, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que la blonde était en train de penser. Quinn, quand à elle, observait la latina, puis Brittany. Santana semblait aussi en intense réflexion. Quinn fut coupée dans son observation par Mike qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Hey ! Dit-il.

- Hey.

- Alors, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas parlé tous les deux.

- Deux ans ? Quand tu m'as appelé à 3h du matin ?

- C'est ça. Et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour cette nuit là.

- Juste, je me suis toujours posée la question. Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as appelé ? On ne se parlait pas vraiment.

- Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi. Et j'ai eu raison. » Fit-il avec un petit sourire. Il se rappela de cette soirée. Il avait eu une dispute avec Tina, sur un sujet assez ridicule. Il était sorti pour se changer les idées. Il avait bu, beaucoup trop. Il ne se rappelait plus de grand chose après. Sa moto. Un virage. Une silhouette. Un cri. Il avait prit son téléphone, ils étaient sur New-York à ce moment là. Il avait besoin d'aide, il avait vu le nom de Quinn dans son répertoire et il l'avait appelé. La blonde était arrivée rapidement, elle a emmené Mike et la personne qu'il avait percuté à l'hôpital. Quinn ne l'avait pas jugé, elle ne l'avait pas disputé, elle s'était juste contentée de l'aider. Heureusement pour Mike, la personne qu'il avait percuté, une jeune femme de vingt ans, s'en était sorti avec juste quelques bleus, et une entorse.

« Mike ?!

- Euh oui ?! » Il secoua la tête, pour sortir de ses pensées.

« Il y a Tina qui t'appelle là-bas.

- Ah merci, et au fait, Quinn, je suis là pour toi, si tu as besoin de parler. » Il lui fit un dernier sourire, et partit rejoindre Tina qui l'entoura de ses bras à son arrivée. Quinn fronça les sourcils. _Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ça ? _

Pendant ce temps, dans la villa, Finn, Mercedes, Kurt et Artie essayaient de cohabiter ensemble. Kurt essayait de négocier avec les deux autres garçons la télé du salon, mais ces deux derniers ne semblaient pas disposer à la laisser. Artie avait emmené sa console et ses jeux vidéos et ils semblaient bien décidé à éclater des zombies pendant toute la soirée.

« Espèces de geeks ! S'énerva Kurt.

- Nianianiania ! Répondit Artie.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Mercedes en arrivant dans la pièce. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux là tout de même ? Attendez ! Vous avez quel âge ? 14 ans ? Et encore, je suis gentille.

- Mais... Commença Finn.

- Chut ! Vous êtes des gamins ! Je ne vais pas passer 3 jours comme ça ! Alors vous mûrissez très vite sinon, je vous le ferais regretter ! » Les trois garçons baissèrent la tête honteux.

« On vous laisse la télé. Dit Artie, on jouera plus tard.

- Non mais prenez là, je regarderais mon film sur un ordinateur. Répondit Kurt.

- Ah mais vous voyez quand vous voulez ! » Mercedes repartit dans la cuisine, puis Kurt partit la rejoindre. Laissant Artie et Finn dans le salon.

« Mercy !

- Oui ?

- On peut parler ?

- Évidemment. » Mercedes fit sa mine inquiète et s'assit sur une chaise. Kurt se mit en face de son amie. Il hésita à parler, il savais qu'il allait aborder un sujet sensible, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire.

« Hum...

- Kurt, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Je voudrais te parler de Sam...

- De Sam ?! Pourquoi ?

- J'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais. Tu es encore attirée par lui. J'ai raison ?

- Et alors ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit réciproque... Il est passé à autre chose. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu ou que tu souffres. Et comme je suis ton ami, je préfère te dire  
ce que je pense.

- Merci mais je ne pense pas que tu ai raison. Sam et moi, ce n'est pas fini.

- Voilà ce que je voulais éviter...

- Et puis, tu es mon ami ? Kurt, depuis la deuxième année avec la chorale, tu m'as presque zappé de ta vie. Je n'étais plus que ton 'amie'. Tu te rappelles qu'avant, on était les meilleurs amis ? Je t'ai toujours soutenu quand tu te faisais balancer dans la benne à ordure, quand tu te prenais un slushie, et puis tu as chanté un duo avec Rachel et paf ! Voilà, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, et Mercedes se retrouve en arrière plan, comme toujours. J'ai dû péter un câble en dernière année pour qu'on me remarque ! J'ai dû quitter les ND ! Seul Sam s'est vraiment intéressé à moi... C'est le seul à vraiment avoir cru en moi ! Et regardes, durant les 5 dernières années, j'ai eu de tes nouvelles que de temps en temps, alors que tu t'éclatais avec Rachel ! » Kurt était bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mercedes lui confies tout ça. Il se sentait coupable, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« Mercedes, je suis désolé, tu as raison. Je t'ai négligé. Mais écoutes moi, pour Sam, votre histoire est fini.

- Et si tu disais ça pour essayer de le draguer ? Il t'a déjà intéressé !

- Mercedes, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Bien que j'ai toujours dis que Sam était bisexuel, je ne tenterais jamais rien avec lui.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Car j'aime encore Blaine... »

La nuit était tombée sur la mer. Les occupants du voilier étaient tous rassemblés sur le pont. Ils mangeaient quelques poissons pêchés dans la journée et les provisions qu'ils avaient emmené.

« Puck, tu peux pas fermer la bouche quand tu manges ? Râla Santana.

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder ailleurs si ça te gêne ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- Bon, mangez et ne commencez pas à vous chamaillez ! Dit Quinn.

- Oui maman ! » Se moquèrent-ils. Quinn soupira. A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent rapidement, puis Mike, Tina et Blaine allèrent se coucher. L'air marin les avaient épuisé. Les autres restèrent sur le pont à discuter.

« Vous savez ce qu'il manque là ? Demanda Rachel.

- Des strip-teaseuses ? Essaya Puck.

- Des bonbons ? Tenta Sugar.

- Un feu de camp ? Lança Sam.

- Sur un bateau ?! Bonne idée Sam. Railla Santana.

- De la musique ! S'exclama Rachel.

- J'ai emmené ma guitare ! » Puck partit chercher son instrument dans la cale. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Alors on chante quoi ?

- Hum, des suggestions ? Lança Quinn.

- Une musique douce déjà... Fit Sugar.

- J'ai une idée ! Puck, tu me suis ? » Rachel commença alors à chanter.

_ It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck _

Puck connaissait la chanson et la jouait parfaitement. Rachel regarda ses amis pour savoir qui allait continuer. Quinn hocha la tête et poursuivit.

_ I try to save time and I,  
Ended up with wounds to bind  
Like you're pouring salt in my cuts _

Puis Santana continua. Sam s'occupait de taper le rythme avec ses mains.  
_  
And I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage,  
You never really can fix a heart _

Puck et Sam entamèrent le couplet suivant en souriant légèrement.

Even though I know what's wrong,  
How can I be so sure  
If you never say what you feel, feel  
I must have held your hand tight,  
You didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heel

Rachel reprit avec Santana pour la suite.

Baby I just ran out of band-aids

_I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart _

Ce fut au tour de Brittany de chanter.

_ You must be a miracle,  
Walk up, swearin' up and down,  
You can't fix whats been broken  
Please don't give my hopes up, no no  
Baby, tell me how could you,  
Be so cruel _

Ils finirent tous en chœur, l'émotion était présente dans leurs voix.

_ It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts  
Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start  
'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart  
Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can't bandage the damage_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no no no no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no no no no_  
_You never really can fix a heart_  
_...You never really can fix my heart _

Un léger silence suivit la chanson, ils se regardaient, savourant le fait de chanter de nouveau ensemble.

« On a rien perdu ! Dit Puck, coupant le silence. On est toujours aussi doués.

- C'est certain ! Ajouta Sugar. Mais cette chanson est un peu triste quand même.

- Cette chanson est surtout magnifique. Murmura Rachel.

- Bon aller, moi, je vais me coucher ! Fit Sam en s'étirant. Demain, ça va être une grosse journée ! » Ils se levèrent donc pour aller se coucher. Rachel, elle, se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit une légère brise. Elle sentit alors une veste se poser sur ses épaules, elle se retourna et vit Quinn. Elle sourit.

**Voilà :) La suite risque d'être postée lundi prochain aussi :) ( j'ai des weeks end chargés x) ) Laissez moi votre avis, vos suggestions ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me voilà avec un jour d'avance 8) ( j'en suis très fière x) ) merci encore ( je me répète ) à tous ceux qui me lisent :) Ce chapitre est centé sur l'excursion dans l'île avec un petit passage sur le reste resté à la villa :) au programme : Puckleberry, Brittana, ( soupçon de Faberry ) et d'autres choses :)**

DaarkBlondiie : Moi aussi j'aime l'idée que Sam a du sang de dauphin :') oui pauvre Mercedes, mais au moins, elle a tout mit au point :) Hihi pour Alex, ca va être loupé :P et je prends ton idée en compte ;)

Klaine's Love : Merci beaucoup :) j'espère que tu déprimes moins :) ( et si James pourrait me filer son truc aussi :P )

NatsuShizu : Les coupures sadiques, c'est la vie :') Merci :)

zonafan : Y'a du Brittana dans ce chapitre ! :P ( ça c'est fais x) ) sinon merci pour tes reviews et j'espère qu'il va te plaire !

HigureTsukiyo : Pas de Klaine dans ce chapitre ( sinon merci :P )

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Puck se réveilla le premier, il sortit sur le pont. Le soleil était à peine levée. Il inspira un grand coup. Il aimait l'air de la mer. Cette sortie lui rappelait ses années à Los Angeles. Il allait souvent faire un tour de bateau avec des amis. Son entreprise de piscine n'avait jamais décollé. Il avait réussi à vivre, mais toujours de justesse. Puis, il s'ennuyait, il s'était donc rendu compte que ce n'était pas pour lui. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti à New-York, pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, et aussi, pour essayer de revoir ses anciens amis qui habitaient là-bas. Il avait eu la chance de 'tomber' sur Kurt, et il avait été étonné de s'entendre aussi bien avec lui. _Quand je pense qu'au début, je le balançais dans la benne à ordure...  
_  
Il sourit face à l'océan. Il était heureux d'être là. Son portable vibra dans sa poche, il le sortit, c'était un message de Shelby. Il avait gardé contact avec la mère adoptive de Beth après leur aventure. Elle lui donnait des nouvelles de Beth régulièrement, lui envoyait des photos et l'invitait à la voir de temps en temps. Beth avait bien grandi, c'était une jolie petite fille pleine de joie de vivre. Elle ressemblait toujours autant à Quinn mais avait gardé le regard et le sourire malicieux de son père. Beth était aussi le lien qui avait permit à Quinn et Puck de ne pas se perdre totalement de vu durant ces cinq dernières années.

« Tu penses à quoi ?

- Salut Rach ! Je ne penses pas voyons, ce n'est pas compris chez moi. Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Arrêtes ! Dit-elle en souriant. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas un idiot ! Alors, tu semblais parti loin...

- Je pensais à mes cinq dernières années, à Beth, à Quinn...

- Beth va bien ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu... Ni Shelby à vrai dire.

- Elles vont bien toutes les deux. Tu pourras venir avec moi quand j'irais la prochaine fois si tu veux ?

- Avec plaisir, merci Noah.

- Tu sais que tu es la seule à m'appeler Noah ?

- Tu es le seul à m'appeler Ma Princesse Juive, Noah.

- Tu m'avais rudement manqué quand même... » Rachel s'approcha alors de son amie et lui planta un baiser sur la joue. Puck lui frotta les cheveux avec affection. Rachel grogna légèrement et le poussa d'un coup de hanche en se recoiffant. Puck ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et pouffa. Sam qui venait de se lever, regarda la scène avec attendrissement. Lui qui avait peur que ces vacances soit une mauvaise idée, et pour le moment, tout se passait bien. Son sourire s'élargit et il alla à la rencontre de ses deux amis.

« On fait quoi là ? » Demanda Santana, qui venait de voir que le voilier s'était arrêté pas loin d'une île. Elle regarda Quinn mais celle ci haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas non plus pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés.

« Surprise ! S'exclama Sam.

- Surprise ? Fit Blaine.

- Et oui ! On vous a concocté une excursion sur cette île ! Elle est déserte en ce moment et réservée aux touristes qui veulent se la jouer aventuriers ! Dit Puck.

- Et si on ne veut pas se la jouer aventuriers ? Tenta Tina.

- Euh... Hésita Puck. Et bien, pas le choix ! Aller, aux canots, allons à l'abordage ! » Ils débarquèrent donc sur l'île, pas tous très volontaires. Dès qu'ils furent sur le sable, Puck décida d'installer leur camp provisoire avec l'aide de Sam, Mike et Blaine. Il demanda alors aux filles de visiter les environs et d'aller chercher un peu de bois pour faire un feu de camp pendant la soirée.

« Et ne vous faites pas manger ! Leur cria-t-il quand elles partaient.

- Se faire manger ? Répéta Rachel, pas très rassurée.

- Il se moque de nous Rach, t'inquiète ! Dit Quinn d'un ton rassurant en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette.

- N'empêche, je le retiens lui ! Grogna Santana. Il aurait pu nous demander ! Et en plus, il nous envoie en éclaireur et aller chercher le bois ! Bah voyons !

- Moi, je suis contente ! On verra peut-être des animaux ! Lança Brittany, joyeuse.

- Oui, après, ça dépend des animaux... Fit Tina, aussi inquiète que Rachel.

- Raaah, je ne capte pas ici ! » S'énerva Sugar qui secouait son téléphone. Quinn soupira, cette promenade allait très longue. Elles marchèrent pendant un moment, repérant les lieux, mais sans trop s'éloigner de la plage, pour éviter de se perdre. Soudain, un buisson à leur droite bougea et Rachel ne put s'empêcher de crier. Surprise, Sugar trébucha sur Tina et elles tombèrent toutes les deux. Brittany poussa un petit cri de surprise pendant que Santana et Quinn avaient eu le même réflexe de faire taire Rachel. Un mulot sorti alors du buisson, terrifié par le bruit. Santana fut alors prise d'un fou rire, ainsi que Quinn.

« Tous ça pour _ça _! Articula-t-elle.

- J'ai été surprise ! Lança Rachel, boudeuse.

- Vous comptez rester par terre ? Demanda Quinn à Tina et Sugar, encore sur le sol.

- J'aimerais bien me relever, mais Sugar est sur moi !

- Vous lui avez fait peur ! » S'exclama Brittany. Après que Tina et Sugar furent relevées et que Santana est calmée son fou rire, elles reprirent leur chemin.  
Santana était en train de poursuivre Rachel, qui, pour se venger, lui avait balancé un lézard quand Santana tomba, se rattrapa à la brunette, et les deux roulèrent, disparaissant derrière des buissons.

« Rach ?! San ?! Appela Quinn, inquiète.

- Les filles ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda Brittany.

- Pourquoi elles ne répondent pas ? S'inquiéta Tina.

- Allons voir ! » N'entendant toujours pas de bruit, les quatre filles s'avancèrent doucement vers l'endroit où la latina et Rachel avaient roulé. Elles passèrent les buissons et virent les deux filles qui se tenaient debout. Elles s'approchèrent.

« Oh mon dieu... S'exclama Quinn.

- C'est... Commença Tina.

- Magnifique ! » Termina Sugar. Devant elles, l'île s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Elles étaient assez en hauteur pour pouvoir admirer l'ensemble. Elles apercevaient des centaines d'arbres, de multiples végétaux et au bout, la mer. Le spectacle était tellement beau qu'il les réduisait au silence. Ce moment de silence fut coupé par un téléphone qui sonna, c'était celui de Rachel.

« Tu captes ? S'étonna Sugar.

- Allô ? Dit Rachel en décrochant. Oui ?... Euh... Ah, on avait pas vu... Oui... On arrive !

- Alors ? Fit Quinn.

- C'était Mike, ils se demandaient où on était, ça fait quand même 2h qu'on est parti.

- Ah quand même, bon, bah, retour sur la plage ! » Elles retournèrent donc vers le camp, prenant du bois en retour.

A la villa, les quatre occupants avaient trouvé quelques automatismes pour qu'ils puissent survivre sans qu'aucun ne se fasse tuer par un autre. Par exemple, dès qu'Artie et Finn jouaient aux jeux vidéos, Kurt et Mercedes allaient se détendre à la piscine et discutaient de tout et de rien. La tension de leur dernière discussion oubliée. Ce midi, ils avaient décidé de se faire un barbecue. Finn s'était donc proposé pour surveiller la cuisson de la viande et d'allumer le barbecue. Mercedes et Kurt, bien qu'inquiets, l'avaient laissé faire. Ils mangèrent donc de la viande carbonisée.

« Elle est presque pas brûlée.. Essaya-t-il de se convaincre en prenant une bouchée.

- C'est pour ça que tu grimaces à chaque bout que tu manges ! Se moqua Artie.

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui m'en occupe ! Décida Mercedes en repoussant son assiette. - Bonne idée, on commande chinois ? » Proposa Kurt. Ils acquiescèrent vivement et débarrassèrent la table. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le livreur frappa à la porte, Kurt alla ouvrir et revint avec le repas.

« Aller, à table, mangeons un repas digne de ce nom maintenant ! Et Finn, tu me dois vingt euros ! Et ne boudes pas, tu n'avais qu'à pas faire cramer le repas ! » Ils mangèrent donc tout en discutant. Ils en vinrent à parler des projets des uns et des autres.

« Dis-moi, Artie, tu fais quoi toi ? Demanda Mercedes, curieuse.

- Je suis en train de produire un film ! J'ai déjà dirigé une comédie musicale, elle a eu peu de succès mais pour un début, c'était une bonne expérience.

- Ouah ! Et ton film, il parlera de quoi ? Dit Kurt, impressionné.

- Au début, je voulais faire un film de science-fiction, mais, je me suis dis que pour un premier, je devais peut-être faire quelque chose de plus abordable. Donc, j'ai décidé d'allier les deux choses que je préfère à part la SF, le chant et la danse.

- Un film comme Fame ou Grease ? Fit Mercedes.

- Oui, sauf que je me suis inspiré de mon histoire personnel ! Ce sera un jeune homme en fauteuil qui rêver de danser et chanter, mais qui ne pouvait pas trop à cause de son handicap, mais la rencontre avec les bonnes personnes va lui permettre de réaliser son rêve ! Dit Artie avec enthousiasme.

- Ça à l'air génial ! Lança Finn.

- Oui ! Ajouta Mercedes. Promis, j'irais le voir !

- Moi aussi !

- Merci les amis ! »

Sur l'île, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Le petit groupe avait profité de leur après-midi pour se détendre, se promener, se baigner. Ils avaient passé de bons moment, ils étaient maintenant tous allongés sur le sable, somnolant. Un portable sonna, c'était celui de Santana, elle se leva jusqu'à son sac, pas loin.

« Mais pourquoi je ne capte pas moi ? Grogna Sugar.

- Allô ?!

- San, c'est moi.

- Alex ?! Ça va ? » Santana s'éloigna vers la végétation, pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Le reste du groupe se regarda, puis ils se tournèrent vers Santana qui avait disparu derrière les arbres.

« Oui ça va, et toi ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oui et oui. Désolé de ne pas trop te donner de nouvelles... Dit la latina, hésitante.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important, c'est que tu t'amuses avec tes amis. Et dis moi, si je viens, si je peux toujours évidemment. Je suis libérée plus tôt !

- Je préviens Rachel, et je te dis si c'est bon ! Tu pourrais venir quand ?

- Dans 3 jours. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ? Tu voudrais peut-être restée seule avec tes amis...

- Alex, si je te l'ai proposé, c'est que ça ne me dérange pas ! En plus, tu me manques...

- A moi aussi tu me manques. Répondit Alex, surprise par la déclaration de sa petite-amie.

- Je t'envoies un sms pour te dire si c'est bon et pour t'envoyer l'adresse.

- Okay, je te laisse, prends soin de toi, amuses toi, et à bientôt, je t'aime.

- A bientôt, je t'aime. » Santana entendit le bip familier qui signifiait qu'Alex avait raccroché, et au lieu de retourner avec ses amis, elle marcha un peu. Instinctivement, elle se retrouva à l'endroit qu'elles avaient découvert ce matin. _C'est encore plus beau..._ Elle se posa contre un arbre, elle se sentait en paix ici, à l'aise pour réfléchir. Elle avait senti la surprise d'Alex quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle lui manquait. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très douée pour parler de ses sentiments et que le plus souvent, elle répondait à Alex, sans vraiment prendre d'initiative, mais là, elle avait eu besoin de lui dire ça. Alex lui manquait, c'était un fait.

Elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas, elle savait qui s'était. Santana pensait même qu'elle l'attendait.

« Tu ne reviens pas avec nous ? Demanda Brittany, debout, derrière la latina.

- J'avais besoin d'espace et de réfléchir, et cet endroit est tellement beau... Assis toi si tu veux. Dit Santana en souriant vers la blonde.

- C'était Alex au téléphone non ?

- Oui, elle vient après l'excursion normalement.

- Elle te manque hein ? Fit Brittany, doucement.

- Oui, elle m'a tellement aidé ces trois dernières années. Elle est extraordinaire.

- Tu lui as dis pour nous deux ?

- Non, elle ne connaît pas ton existence...

- Okay » Un silence s'installa, les deux filles regardaient l'horizon. Depuis leur réconciliation, elle ne s'était pas vraiment reparler. Ce fut Brittany qui brisa le silence.

« C'est bizarre !

- De ?

- Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant 3 ans, j'aurais pensé que j'aurais pu t'oublier, mais là, je t'ai revu, et je me rends compte, qu'on aura beau faire ce qu'on veut. On a  
besoin l'une de l'autre, on se cherche tout le temps du regard. Je respecte le fait que tu es avec Alex. Mais, même si on n'est plus ensemble, on est liée d'une certaine façon. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on redevienne amie San. » Santana ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait toujours été étonné de la franchise de Brittany, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, tout simplement. Et elle avait pratiquement toujours raison. Santana le savait, elles étaient liées d'une certaine façon.

Brittany se rapprocha alors de la latina et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Santana, mal à l'aise, enleva son bras et entoura la blonde. Brittany soupira d'aise et la gêne de la latina s'en alla. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle faisait était bien, mais Brittany avait raison. Elles en avaient besoin.

La nuit était tombée sur l'île et Blaine essayait désespérément d'allumer un feu. Les allumettes avaient pris l'eau et il n'arrivait pas à en craquer une seule.

« Bon, qui veut allumer le feu avec deux bouts de bois ? Dit-il en se relevant, remettant les allumettes dans son sac.

- Je t'en prie Blaine, tu étais tellement partant pour allumer ce feu ! Lança Puck.

- Sérieusement ? Demanda Blaine.

- Oui, c'est très sérieux ! » Puck croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et essaya de faire un regard sévère. Sam commença alors à rire. Santana soupira et demanda :

« Donc personne ne va essayer d'allumer ce feu ?

- Et bien vas y, ne te gênes pas ! Dit Puck.

- Okay ! » Santana se leva, s'approcha du tas de bois mort. Elle fouilla quelques secondes dans ses poches et sortit un briquet, elle alluma quelques brindilles et le reste s'enflamma ensuite.

« Et tu aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt que tu avais un briquet ? Soupira Blaine.

- Non, c'était trop amusant de te regarder galérer. Taquina la latina.

- Et puis, on attendait que l'un de vous essayent avec les bouts de bois ! Ajouta Quinn, et les autres filles hochèrent la tête.

- Parce que vous le saviez ? S'exclama Blaine.

- Évidemment, Santana a fumé plusieurs fois depuis le début du séjour, vous êtes pas très observateur. » Blaine secoua la tête et soupira, exaspéré. Il alla s'asseoir entre Sam et Sugar. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, riant.

La nuit était bien présente, le ciel était découvert, et il faisait un peu frais. Tina frissonna, Mike l'entoura de ses bras et la rapprocha de lui doucement. Les autres les regardèrent avec attendrissement et une pointe d'envie.

« J'ai des couvertures dans un sac si vous avez froid ! Proposa Sam en souriant.

- Moi je veux bien ! Dit Rachel.

- Moi aussi ! Ajouta Brittany.

- Je vais les chercher ! » Sam se leva et alla jusqu'à son sac, il sortit les couvertures et les distribua. Il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde. « Va falloir partager ! » Constata Sam avec un sourire contrit. Mike et Tina partagèrent tout naturellement une couverture. Brittany alla en prendre une et se posa à côté de Santana, l'enroulant dedans, les autres étaient surpris mais ne dirent rien. Rachel s'approcha doucement de Quinn et proposa d'une petite voix de partager, Quinn sourit et hocha la tête.

« Sam, tu veux partager ta couverture avec moi ? Minauda Puck.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mon Noah de me blottir contre ton torse musclé, mais tu arrives trop tard. Lança Sam en s'asseyant avec Sugar.

- Oh zut alors ! Oh, mais il ne reste que mon Blaine !

- Rêves Puck ! S'exclama Blaine, en voyant Puck approcher.

- Je suis donc seul, encore une fois ! Pleurnicha Puck.

- Pauvre Puckounet, mais tu n'es pas seul, tu as ton animal mort sur ta tête encore ! Railla Santana.

- Grmbl ! » Il se laissa tomber à terre, et fit mine de bouder avec sa couverture sur ses épaules. Le groupe pouffa et la soirée se finit sur des rires.

* * *

**Voilà, laissez moi votre avis :) et la suite sera posté le week end prochain ( sachant que mon week-end c'est de vendredi soir à Mardi matin x) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors voilà la suite :) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'ajoutent à leurs favoris/Alertes :) Dans ce chapitre, du Brittana, du Fabrevans, du Bram ( friendship heeein ! ) et une arrivée qui j'espère vous plaira :P**

**DaarkBlondiie : Merci pour ta review ( plus utile que les miennes :P ) je suis contente que ça te plaise :P**

**Katy Rivera : Peut-être que le Sugam arrivera :P Peut-être :P merci :)**

**Klaine's Love : Haha, je suis contente que mon Puck ( oui c'est le mien :P ) te plaise :) merci pour tes reviews qui me font bien rire :)**

**zonafan : Ah ah, j'aime Sugar donc j'essaie de la faire drole :) Sinon, tu vas être contente :P tu vas voir :P et merci pour Puck :)**

**MaudeSykes : Heureuse de te faire rire :) merci beaucoup :)**

**Mimi mignionne : Merci :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Brittany sentit quelqu'un bouger contre elle. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux, s'attendant à être attaquée par la lumière du soleil, mais le soleil commençait seulement à se lever. Elle reconnut l'odeur de la personne, elle avait Santana dans ses bras. Elle essaya de se rappeler la dernière soirée, ils s'étaient endormis sur la plage, mais elle ne se souvenait pas que la latina s'était assoupit dans ses bras. Santana poussa un grognement et bougea, elle semblait faire un cauchemar, Brittany la serra contre elle pour la rassurer, Santana soupira et se calma. La blonde décida de profiter de ce moment, elle savait qu'en rentrant à la villa, Alex arriverait, et elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Elle ne voulait pas voir Santana embrasser Alex, la serrait dans ses bras, lui dire des mots d'amour, elle ne voulait absolument pas voir ces échanges, elle voulait que Santana lui dise tout ça à elle. Mais ce n'était plus possible._ Je dois respecter le fait qu'elles sont heureuses ensemble, Alex à l'air d'être une bonne personne pour elle, c'est l'important... _Elle sentit les larmes arrivaient, les refoula, elle devait être forte, elle venait à peine de retrouver la latina, de redevenir son amie, d'être a nouveau proche d'elle, et elle se devait d'être contente de ça, et pas triste. Elle essuya une larme solitaire qui coulait le long de sa joue et ferma les yeux. _Profiter..._

Sam se tourna et croisa le regard de Quinn, elle avait vu elle aussi. Ils avaient vu Brittany avec les larmes aux yeux serraient Santana contre elle. Sam se leva, bien qu'il était tôt et alla s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, il fut rejoint par Quinn qui se posa à côté de lui.

« Ça fait mal au cœur de voir ça... Dit-il.

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles, mais elles s'aiment toujours, c'est évident ! Et on ne peut rien faire à cause de cette Alex que San ne veut pas blesser ! Et encore, je n'arrive même pas à en vouloir à sa copine, car elle à l'air d'une fille bien ! Et Brittany ne voudra rien faire non ! S'énerva Quinn.

- On peut toujours faire quelque chose. Lança-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Tu penses à quoi Sam ?

- Il faut pousser Brittany à reconquérir Santana !

- Et Alex ?

- Toute personne saine d'esprit voit bien que Brittany et Santana sont faites l'une pour l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas... Hésita Quinn. On ne peut pas effacer leur 3 années de relation comme ça.

- Tu penses que Santana l'aime ?

- Elle l'aime assez pour ne pas vouloir la faire souffrir, pour vouloir la préserver. Alex est devenu un pilier de la vie de Santana. On ne doit pas oublier ça. Mais, au fond, je sais que Brittany et Santana ne seront vraiment heureuse qu'ensemble. C'est flagrant...

- On fait quoi alors ? Je ne veux pas laisser nos amies comme ça !

- On attend l'arrivée d'Alex, on voit et on avise.

- J'espère que ça va s'arranger.

- Tu es tellement gentil Sam, mais penses un peu à toi !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, oe lu txur.

- Na'vi ?

- Tu as reconnu. Dit-il en souriant. Ça veux dire, je suis fort.

- Je suis quand même sorti avec toi, je ne peux que connaître le Na'vi ! » Elle le poussa de l'épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça, à parler, regardant le soleil se lever, et attendant que leurs amis se lèvent pour repartir sur le bateau.

xxx

Ils rangeaient les affaires pour remonter sur le bateau. C'était leur dernière journée en mer, ce soir, ils seraient de retour à la villa avec leurs amis. Toutes les affaires étaient dans le bateau, ils étaient prêts à partir.

« Les garçons, on vous rejoint tout à l'heure ! Les filles, venez ! Lança Rachel, sautillant sur place.

- Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas venir ? Demanda Puck.

- Tu n'es pas une fille, c'est tout ! Répondit la brunette.

- C'est pas juste. Grommela le jeune homme à la crête.

- Vous avez qu'à jouer à la baballe ! S'exaspéra Santana.

- Bon, on va je ne sais pas où ? Demanda Sugar

- On y va ! » Rachel entraîna Sugar par la main, les autres filles haussèrent les épaules et suivirent la brunette. Les garçons soupirèrent et sortirent un ballon de football américain.

Elles arrivèrent à l'endroit qu'elles avaient découvert la veille. Elles restèrent encore stupéfaites devant la beauté de cet endroit unique.

« Bon, tu voulais quoi Rach ? Questionna Quinn.

- Et bien, j'ai remarqué qu'aucune de vous n'a parlé de cet endroit aux garçons, donc, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait en faire, comment dire, notre endroit à nous ! S'enthousiasma la brunette.

- Et comment tu veux faire ça ? Tu veux mettre ton drapeau personnel au milieu là ? Railla Santana.

- Tu as un drapeau personnel Rach ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Brittany, étonnée.

- Oui, c'est un nain avec un sparadrap sur la bouche. Fit Santana en riant.

- Santana ! S'exclama Rachel, les bras croisés avec une expression outrée.

- Bon, Pezberry, vous arrêtez un peu de vous chercher, alors ton idée Rach ? S'impatienta Tina.

- Oui, donc bon, je voulais qu'on laisse une sorte de marque ici ! Suggéra Rachel.

- Je ne laisse aucune marque ici ! Cria Sugar. Que ça soit mes chaussures, ou aucune de mes affaires ! Vous êtes folles !

- Hum... passons... Soupira Quinn.

- Je ne pensais pas à ce genre de marque Su'... Regardez cet arbre là, il est grand ! » Rachel s'approcha de l'arbre en question, sortit un petit canif de sa poche. «  
Quand on vit à New-York, on prend ses précautions » Dit-elle aux autres qui la regardaient avec surprise. Elle commença à graver son prénom, précautionneusement, ajoutant sa légendaire étoile derrière.

« A qui le tour ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais finir ! » Tina prit à son tour le canif et inscrivit son nom, rapidement. Ensuite, vint le tour de Sugar, elle écrivit son prénom en  
majuscule. « Ca ne m'étonne même pas » Souffla Santana à Quinn. Brittany inscrivit aussi son prénom, assez rapidement, bien qu'elle était déçu de ne pas pouvoir utiliser plusieurs couleurs. Quinn et Santana se regardèrent, et elles le firent rapidement, tour à tour.

« Super ! Maintenant...

- A quoi on va encore avoir le droit ? S'exaspéra la latina.

- Une photo ! » Rachel sautilla sur place, heureuse de son idée. Elle plaça chacune de ses amies devant la vue, allant jusqu'à pousser Santana. Puis elle demanda son appareil à Quinn. « Je sais que tu as toujours ton appareil sur toi » Quinn sourit, et lui donna. Rachel essaya de placer l'appareil sur une souche et pour qu'elles soient toutes dans le cadre.

« Bon Rach... S'impatienta Tina.

- J'arrive ! 10 secondes ! Répondit Rachel.

- Si tu enlevais le cache, ce serait plus facile ! Se moqua Quinn.

- Évidemment, c'est pour ça que je ne vois rien... » Dix minutes après, Rachel semblait satisfaite de son cadrage, mit le retardateur et alla rejoindre ses amies.

« Souriez ! »

xxx

A la villa, Kurt et Mercedes se détendaient dehors sur des chaises longues, au soleil.

« Kurt...

- Oui ?

- Tu penses vraiment que Sam et moi, c'est fini ?

- Écoutes, vous avez eu une belle histoire pendant ta dernière année. Vous vous êtes séparés tout naturellement. Il est passé à autre chose, il a eu d'autres conquêtes. Et tu connais Sam, à chaque nouvelle relation, c'est comme ci c'était la femme de sa vie. Il a tendance à se donner à fond quand il aime quelqu'un ou quelque chose, ce qui est une qualité.

- Merci d'être honnête avec moi.

- Je le serais toujours et ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras l'homme qu'il te faut ! Tu es encore jeune !

- Oui...

- Et je ne pense pas qu'il est dans notre groupe. Artie, il est gentil mais non, Finn, c'est pas pour toi. Puck, vous vous étriperiez au bout d'un mois. Blaine, il est gay. Et Mike, il est prit. Il ne reste que moi, Mercedes, tu veux m'épouser ? » Mercedes pouffa et poussa son ami qui s'était mit à genoux. Il se rallongea sur sa chaise longue. Ils somnolaient tout les deux quand une ombre arriva.

« Finn, bouges ! Râla Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas Finn.. » Répondit une voix féminine. Surprise par cette voix inconnue, Kurt et Mercedes ouvrirent les yeux et découvrirent une jeune femme blonde, ayant un faux air de Brittany. Néanmoins cette blonde là avait des yeux marrons foncés, et son visage, bien que beau, n'était pas aussi doux que celui de Brittany.

« Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Kurt, suspicieux.

- Je suis Alex, la petite-amie à Santana, je suis un peu en avance...

- Oh, j'ai reçu un sms de Rachel d'hier, disant que tu allais arriver plus tôt ! Dit Mercedes en souriant à la nouvelle arrivée.

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas ! Je peux aller faire un tour et revenir plus tard ! Je pensais qu'ils seraient rentrés de leur excursion mais apparemment non... Fit Alex, timide.

- Mais non, restes avec nous ! Lança Kurt. On ne te fera aucun mal ! Et puis, si tu arrives a supporter le caractère à Santana, tu pourras nous supporter !

- Kurt ! S'exclama Mercedes en donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes de son ami. Ne l'écoutes pas Alex, c'est un des premiers admirateurs de Santana, mais il ne l'avoueras jamais. » Alex semblait amusée par les deux amis qui se chamaillaient. Elle avait eu peur de venir et de découvrir qui pouvait être les amis de la latina, mais apparemment, ils avaient l'air sympa et drôle. Elle les suivit alors dans la villa, après la visite, et qu'elle eut posée ses affaires. Elle rencontra un jeune homme à lunettes et en fauteuil, dont le nom lui avait déjà échappé et un grand dadet, mais qui avait l'air gentil. _Finn..._. Elle envoya un sms à Santana pour la prévenir.

[ Je viens d'arriver, tes amis ont l'air sympa !] La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

[ Déjà ?! Mince ! Fais attention ! Ils sont fous ! Et ne t'approches pas d'Hudson, il a l'air frustré ! On arrive dans 1 à 2h. ] Alex haussa un sourcil, _qui est ce Hudson ?_  
Elle regarda les trois garçons avec un air interrogateur.

[ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tes amis sont gentils, je suis pressée de te voir.]

[ Ils ont intérêt... Moi aussi !] Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au côté protecteur de Santana, chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé chez la latina.

« Alors, Alex, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Demanda Kurt.

- Je suis journaliste.

- Quel journal ? Ajouta Artie.

- Au Selma Tima Journal ! Un journal local en Alabama.

- Ah je connais ! S'exclama Kurt. Bon les autres ne seront pas là avant...

- San m'a dit 1-2h... Coupa Alex.

- Et bien, ça nous laisse le temps d'aller nous balader ! Ça te tente ? Proposa Kurt .

- Avec plaisir. » Ils partirent donc tous les cinq montrer à Alex les alentours.

xxx

Sur le bateau, Quinn remarqua que Santana s'agitait dans tous les sens. Inquiète, elle s'approcha de la latina.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe San ?

- Elle est arrivée ! Elle est arrivée et je ne suis même pas là pour la protéger des 4 fous restés là-bas !

- Calmes toi ! Hum, Alex c'est ça ?

- Non, le pape ! Oui Alex !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ils s'occuperont bien d'elle ! Surtout Kurt, tu peux lui faire confiance à lui, et à Mercedes aussi !

- Mouais... J'aurais préféré être là quand même ! Bon il avance ce bateau où je dois le pousser en nageant ! » Cria Santana en se dirigeant vers Sam, Puck et Mike qui manœuvrer le voilier. Les garçons regardèrent Quinn avec étonnement, la blonde haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et se dirigea vers Brittany et Rachel qui discutaient.

« Hey Quinn ! Salua la grande blonde. Elle a quoi San ?

- Alex vient d'arriver à la Villa et elle panique. Soupira Quinn.

- Ah okay, je plains les garçons ! Dit Rachel, d'un ton compatissant en regardant les trois garçons se faire martyriser par la latina.

- Je suis pressée de voir cette Alex, pas vous ? Demanda Brittany, d'une petite voix.

- Si je me demande bien à quoi elle peut ressembler et puis, son caractère ! Moi je ne pourrais pas vivre avec Santana ! S'exclama Rachel.

- C'est normal, vous vous cherchez constamment aussi ! S'exaspéra Quinn.

- C'est elle qui me cherche ! Grogna la brunette.

- Des gamines ! Souffla Quinn. Ça va Brit ? Tu es toute pale.

- Oui oui ! Dit Brittany en essayant de sourire.

- Brit ? S'inquiéta Rachel.

- C'est rien, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule ! A tout à l'heure ! » Elle s'éloigna de ses deux amies et alla plus loin, seule. Encore une fois elle se retrouva à regarder  
l'horizon, elle aurait voulu ne jamais partir de cette île où elle n'avait Santana que pour elle, où il n'y avait pas d'Alex. Elle coula un regard vers la latina qui boudait dans un coin car le bateau n'allait pas assez vite pour elle. Brittany aurait voulu aller la voir et la faire rire, la faire sourire, qu'elle trouve que le temps passe plus vite, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas que le temps aille plus vite. Elle voulait que le bateau aille encore plus lentement, qu'il s'arrête et qu'elle ne voit jamais sa _rivale_. _Je viens de penser rivale ? Alors... ça sera ma rivale, et je me battrais pour Santana... Alex Machin Chose, prépares toi à te battre !_

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Sam ?! Tu m'as fais peur !

- J'ai vu ça ! Dit Sam en riant. Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air préoccupée...

- Je réfléchissais.

- Je t'ai vu regarder vers Santana... Tu as peur de voir Alex non ? De les voir... ensemble ? » Brittany ne répondit pas et détourna la tête, regardant à nouveau vers l'horizon. Sam s'approcha et enlaça la blonde en lui murmurant à l'oreille. « On t'aidera Brit, on est avec toi »

xxx

Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Artie et Alex attendaient sur le quai que le bateau arrive, d'après les sms que Kurt avait reçu de Rachel, ils devaient bientôt arriver. Ils patientaient donc dans un bar pas loin.

Sur le bateau, c'était l'effervescence, ils rangeaient, se déplaçaient et essayaient de calmer Santana. La latina paniquait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la cote.

« San ! Arrêtes de t'en prendre à tout le monde là ! S'énerva Quinn.

- C'est pas tes problèmes ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Fabray !

- Fabray ? Santana, okay, tu es peut-être stressée que ta copine nous rencontre ! Mais on va pas la manger ! On ne va pas non plus lui dire que tu es sorti avec Brittany et qu'à cause d'un mystère, vous ne sortez plus ensemble ! Alors maintenant tu nous lâches !

- Je vais te » Santana allait se jeter sur la blonde quand une paire de bras l'encercla et la retint contre elle.

« Calmes toi. » Lui murmura Brittany à l'oreille. La latina, surprise, s'arrêta. Tous les occupants du bateau soupirèrent de soulagement et remercièrent Brittany intérieurement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le port était en vue.

« Regardez, ils sont là ! Cria Sugar en faisant signe à leurs amis.

- C'est la blonde Alex ? Murmura Mike.

- Arrêtes de baver ! Lança Tina en frappant gentiment son petit-ami.

- God ! Elle est pas mal du tout ! S'exclama Puck, un peu trop fort.

- Tu la touches, t'es mort ! Menaça Santana.

- Et un plan à trois ? Proposa-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves pervers ! » Quinn soupira une énième fois et fit comme les autres, elle se concentra sur Alex. _Santana, tu as vraiment de bons goûts_ne put s'empêcher de penser Quinn. Elle trouvait la blonde sur le quai vraiment belle. Elle remarqua néanmoins tout de suite la ressemblance avec Brittany. Elle échangea un regard avec Sam, ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire, elle y répondit et regarda comment réagissait Brittany. La grande blonde serrait fort la balustrade, elle trouvait Alex magnifique et elle sentit la jalousie l'envahir. Son cœur se serra un peu plus quand elle vit la jeune fille sourire dès qu'elle vit Santana.

Ils accostèrent enfin et descendirent sur le quai. Ce fut les retrouvailles, quelques câlins plus tard, Santana se retrouva devant Alex, elle sentit tous les regards sur elle et se sentait sous pression. Elle regarda la blonde devant elle qui semblait attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, s'avança, et prit la taille d'Alex, elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement. Brittany détourna les yeux et son regard tomba sur Rachel qui l'observait. La brune prit la main de son amie et Brittany la serra fort. _Maintenant, ça risque de ne pas être de tout repos..._ Pensa Rachel.

* * *

**Voilà :) j'espère que vous avez aimé ! ( moi perso, je le trouve pas fameux x) ) dans le prochain, une petite confrontation Brit/Alex pour votre plus grand plaisir :P Une petite review ? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Important lui en plus, vous verrez pourquoi :P Encore un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent ( je sais, je sais, je dis ça tout le temps, mais c'est important aussi :) )**

**DaarkBlondiie : Je suis contente que comme c'est moi, tu me pardonnes :P j'espère que tu me pardonneras encore à la fin de ce chapitre x)**

**Katy Rivera : AAAAAH MERCI x)**

**zonafan : J'espère que tu seras contente de lire ce chapitre :P on avance ! ( doucement mais surement ! ) et pour le plan a 3, malheureusement... x)**

**MaudeSykes : Merci :) fallait bien qu'Alex arrive pour qu'enfin tout s'éclaircisse un peu :)**

**Wonderful Dream : Ah merci beaucoup :) je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! :)**

**Margaux : Tu es très claire x) et je comprends :P et merci :)**

**MIMID : Merci :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

L'animation était de retour à la villa. Kurt soupira en entendant Rachel et Santana qui se disputaient une énième fois.

« C'est fini la tranquillité... souffla-t-il à Mercedes.

- Malheureusement. » Ils virent Sam passer en courant, poursuivit par Sugar, le jeune homme avait piqué le bracelet de cette dernière. Kurt et Mercedes se regardèrent, exaspérés. Ils allèrent dans le salon, espérant trouver un peu de tranquillité, ils virent Alex qui semblait perdue au milieu d'une conversation entre Tina, Quinn, Finn et Mike.

« On vous l'emprunte ! Lança Kurt, prenant Alex doucement par les épaules.

- On vient te sauver de ces fous ! Murmura Mercedes à la jeune fille.

- Merci, je ne comprenais rien à leur débat sur 'pezberry' c'est quoi ? Demanda Alex.

- Bon, je t'explique, au lycée, on était dans un Glee Club, et quand deux personnes s'entendaient bien, on mixait leurs noms. Mercedes et moi, ça donne Kurtcedes, Puck et Rachel, Puckleberry, et donc Rachel et Santana, Pezberry. Fit Kurt

- Glee Club ? Santana était au Glee Club ? S'étonna Alex.

- Elle n'a jamais chanté devant toi ? Questionna Mecedes.

- Non, je ne savais pas qu'elle savait chanter... Avoua Alex. Elle chante bien ?

- Elle chante merveilleusement bien... » Dit Kurt en lançant un regard gêné vers Mercedes. Il avait peur d'avoir fait une gaffe en disant ça à Alex. La jeune fille eut un petit sourire contrit.

« Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Mercedes.

- Bien sûre... » Ils furent coupés dans leurs conversations par Puck qui arriva en trombe, attrapa Kurt au passage, et partit en courant dans le jardin.

« Noah Puckerman ! Cria Kurt. Lâches moi !

- Avoues je t'ai manqué. Ricana Puck, avec Kurt sur son épaule.

- Non l'espèce de grand gorille que tu es ne m'a absolument pas manqué ! Lâches moi ! S'écria Kurt.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas envie d'un petit plongeon ?

- Il n'y a pas de piscine et la mer est assez loin. Tu penses à quoi là ? S'inquiéta Kurt.

- Je te corrige... Il n'y avait pas de piscine ! » Puck se tourna et Kurt vit une de ces grandes piscines qu'on peut installer rapidement. Il comprit ce que Puck voulait faire et bougea le plus qu'il pouvait pour se débattre et que son ami le lâche enfin, malheureusement, Puck était beaucoup plus fort que lui, et il le tenait bien.

« Puck ! Non ! PUCK ! » Cria Kurt en voyant qu'il se rapprochait de l'eau. Puck s'arrêta juste devant la piscine, il commença à le descendre de ses épaules et Kurt soupira de soulagement. Mais au dernier moment, le jeune homme à la crête l'envoya dans l'eau et partit en courant.

« NOAH PUCKERMAN, MORT ! TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! » Kurt sortit en furie de l'eau et partit à la poursuite de l'autre garçon.

« En fait, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans ce groupe ! Soupira Mercedes en regardant Alex. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur des fous.

- Non, vous me faites rire. » Alex sourit. _San, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux ? Que tu chantais ? Qu'as tu à cacher ?_

xxx

Puck marchait, il essayait de trouver du réseau pour appeler Shelby et avoir des nouvelles de Beth. Il commençait à insulter son téléphone quand il entendit un bruit au dessus de lui.

« Sam ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là-haut ? Dit-il en regardant son ami, assis sur une branche d'arbre.

- J'aime bien la vue de la haut, et être en hauteur me permet de réfléchir. Expliqua Sam en souriant.

- Attends, j'arrive ! » Puck commença l'ascension de l'arbre. Il monta avec agilité et se retrouva sur une branche d'arbre proche de celle de Sam rapidement.

« Alors, tu réfléchis à quoi ? Demanda Puck.

- A la vie, je me demande comment je vais faire pour reprendre une vie 'normale' après vous avoir tous revu. Vous m'avez tous tellement manqué, et là, on est réuni, on se retrouve, et on va devoir se séparer à nouveau et réapprendre à vivre les uns sans les autres.

- On restera en contact...

- On avait déjà dit ça la première fois et regardes. Je ne suis resté en contact qu'avec Quinn et Mike. Rachel m'envoyait un sms de temps en temps, mais c'est tout ! Il faut être réaliste, nous sommes éparpillés partout dans le pays, même en dehors pour Brittany. On n'y arrivera jamais.

- Mec, tu me déprimes là... Mais je peux te dire que tu peux espérer encore quand même !

- Pourquoi ?!

- Regardes, on a beau être tous éparpillés dans le pays comme tu dis. On a tous répondu présent dès la première occasion de se retrouver. On pourra recommencer ça tous les ans !

- C'est vrai... » Sam sourit à son ami et Puck lui fit un clin d'œil. Ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver et Puck lui fit signe de ne faire aucun bruit. C'était Sugar et Brittany. Puck cassa des petites branches discrètement et les balança sur les filles.

« Aaah mais c'est quoi ? S'exclama Sugar, enlevant les bouts de branche de ses cheveux.

- Il pleut des branches ? Demanda Brittany.

- Coucou les filles ! Lança Sam.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans un arbre ? Vous vous prenez pour des singes ? Dit Sugar.

- Attendez ! J'arrive. » Brittany monta aux côtés des garçons avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle se mit même sur une branche un peu plus en hauteur et admira la vue. Sugar les regarda en haut, elle croisa le regard de Sam qui lui fit un signe de monter. Elle secoua doucement la tête et haussa les épaules.

« Bon tu montes ? Fit Puck.

- Mais je ne peux pas monter aussi facilement que vous moi !

- Attends, je viens t'aider. » Sam redescendit et aida Sugar à monter sur une grosse branche où elle serait bien assise et en sécurité.

« On est bien là ! Dit Brittany en souriant.

- Yep ! Acquiesça Puck. Il ne manque qu'une chose !

- Hum ?! Fit Sugar, s'attendant à une bêtise.

- De la nourriture ! Lança Puck avec un grand sourire.

- Espèce de ventre sur pattes ! Rit Brittany.

- Il n'a pas tort ! Intervint Sam. J'ai faim moi ! Oh regardez ! Voilà Alex, Santana, Kurt, Rachel et Quinn, et ils ont un panier de pique-nique ! Préparons un plan ! » Ils se concertèrent quelques minutes pour arriver à piquer le panier à leurs amis. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils attendirent que le petit groupe passe au niveau de leur arbre.  
Sugar commença en envoyant des branches loin, pour attirer leur attention autre part. Le groupe tourna la tête rapidement quand ils entendirent des branches tomber au sol plus loin. Kurt posa le panier par terre et s'approcha des branches. Le reste des filles s'approchèrent aussi, et Brittany descendit sans faire de bruit de l'arbre, elle prit quelques provisions, les lança aux garçons et à Sugar et remonta, toujours sans faire de bruit. Le petit groupe ne trouvant rien revint au niveau de l'arbre et reprit le panier, ils repartirent tranquillement, s'éloignant de l'arbre abritant les quatre amis.

« Bravo Brit ! Maintenant, c'est parfait ! » Dit Puck en croquant dans un sandwich. Brittany lui sourit, puis regarda le groupe s'éloignait, elle perdit son sourire quand elle vit Alex prendre la main de Santana.

xxx

Plus tard, Kurt ouvrit le panier et remarqua qu'il manquait de la nourriture. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'on nous a piqué de la nourriture ! Dit-il aux filles.

- Étrange. On n'a pratiquement pas quitté le panier ! Fit Rachel, fronçant les sourcils.

- Les branches ! S'exclama Quinn.

- Ah oui, peut-être ! Bon, tant pis ! Il nous en reste quand même. » Dit Kurt, distribuant ce qu'il restait aux filles. Ils mangèrent, discutant de tout et de rien, partageant un bon moment. Rachel lorgna sur le sandwich de Quinn, qui était au beurre de cacahuète. Quinn soupira en souriant et lui tendit, Rachel lui fit son plus beau sourire et croqua dedans. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bien fort, il croisa le regard de Quinn et celle ci rougit légèrement. Santana esquissa un sourire malin et elle poussa Quinn du pied pour qu'elle tombe sur la brunette. Les deux filles, l'une sur l'autre, se relevèrent en bafouillant, la blonde fit un regard menaçant vers la latina et Rachel essayait de retrouver ses esprits, quand à Kurt, il fit un clin d'œil à Santana.

Peu de temps après, Alex murmura à l'oreille de Santana « Tu viens faire un tour, j'aimerais te parler » Santana acquiesça et se leva. Elles marchèrent un peu, en silence.

« San...

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux ? Du Glee-Club ? On m'a dit que tu savais chanter et je ne le sais même pas... Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais, comment dire, oublier cette partie de ma vie.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! S'énerva Santana. J'ai le droit d'avoir des secrets non ?!

- Des secrets peut-être, mais me cacher une partie de ta vie, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours accepté le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me parler de ton passé. Mais là, je suis plongée dedans, et je ne sais rien ! Tes amis, ils sont géniaux ! Je ne comprends pas...

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Laisse tomber !

- Non, écoutes, un jour je faisais le ménage et je suis tombée sur des photos... Et cette blonde là, c'était elle sur ces photos... Tu es sorti avec elle non ? Vous avez l'air tellement proches et lointaine en même temps !

- Tu as vu mes photos ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dis ?!

- Pourquoi je te l'aurais dis ? Pour qu'on se dispute ? Tu ne voulais pas parler, je ne voulais pas te contrarier, tu étais tellement mal quand je t'ai rencontré, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Mais là, je ne comprends plus rien.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

- Tu es sorti avec Brittany ? Tu me dois la vérité San.

- Oui je suis sorti avec elle et alors ?

- Tu l'aimes encore ? Pourquoi tu as rompu avec elle ?

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions là, maintenant ?

- Parce que tu ne m'as rien dis avant... Quand je te vois ici, au bout d'une journée ? Je découvre une nouvelle Santana, j'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître, tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que ça fait de se dire qu'on ne connaît rien de la femme qu'on aime depuis 3 ans... » Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Alex, Santana vit la colère dans les yeux de la blonde en face d'elle, mais aussi de la tristesse et surtout de l'amour. La latina s'approcha d'Alex, essuya la larme solitaire et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Alex... je ne voulais pas te raconter mon passé, je voulais les oublier, car ça me faisait mal de parler d'eux. Je voulais les rayer de ma vie parce qu'ils me manquaient trop, et surtout Brittany. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, que tu crois que je n'étais avec toi que pour l'oublier. Nous avons rompu pour une raison qu'on a promit de ne dire à personne.

- Tu m'aimes plus que Brittany ? »

xxx

Brittany les regardait de loin, elle sentait qu'elles se disputaient, elle ne savait pas si elle était contente ou pas. Elle ne voulait pas que Santana souffre, ni Alex en fait. Brittany ne souhaitait la souffrance de personne. _Je ne veux pas que Santana souffre encore une fois... pas comme la dernière fois..._

**Flashback**: Brittany et Santana passaient une soirée tranquille ensemble, elles fêtaient leurs deuxième année dans leur appartement. Deux ans de pur bonheur et d'amour. Santana avait préparé un repas spécial. Tout était parfait.

Mais pendant le repas, Brittany se leva précipitamment pour vomir. Santana, inquiète, rejoignit la blonde.

« Brit ? Mon cœur ? Ça va ?

- Oui oui, je dois être malade. Ce n'est rien. » Santana haussa les sourcils, Brittany ne savait pas mentir.

« Brit ? Tu me mens... » Brittany lança un regard rapide vers la poubelle puis changea de suite de direction et vomit à nouveau. Santana n'avait pas loupé le regard et elle ouvrit la poubelle.

« Non San... Ne regardes pas... Supplia Brittany.

- Brit... Dit Santana d'une voix tremblante. C'est quoi ça ?

- San.. je suis désolée... Fit Brittany, commençant à pleurer.

- Tu es enceinte ? Comment ?! Comment ?! Tu m'as trompé ?!

- Non non... Brittany pleurait complètement.

- Comment alors ?! Dis moi ! S'énerva Santana.

- J'ai.. Je... San... Balbutia la blonde.

- Expliques moi !

- Un mec à mon cours de danse... dans les vestiaires.. je voulais pas.. te promets.. m'a forcé... voulais pas ! » Santana regarda sa blonde par terre, en pleurs, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Son nom !

- Non San non...

- Son nom ! Répéta Santana, froidement.

- Dylan.

- Celui qui te matait ? Je reviens plus tard.

- Non San ! » C'était trop tard, la latina était parti, claquant la porte. Brittany essaya de se calmer, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de colère dans les yeux de Santana. Elle se leva, mit un manteau et sortit. Il fallait qu'elle aille calmer Santana avant que celle ci ne fasse une bêtise. Elle savait où Dylan habitait, comme Santana, elles avaient déjà toutes les deux étaient chez le jeune homme lors d'une fête. Elle courrait, mais à cause de ses nausées et des larmes, elle tombait. Elle arriva enfin devant l'appartement de Dylan, bien trop tard selon elle. Elle était essoufflée après avoir courut pendant les quatre étages d'escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte, tout était silencieux._ Trop silencieux..._

« San ? Dylan ? Tenta la blonde. San ?! Tu es ici ? » Elle parcourut l'appartement, la peur au ventre. Peur a chaque pièce de découvrir une horreur. Elle entendit un cri étouffé provenant de la chambre de Dylan. Elle y alla doucement, tout doucement et ouvrit la porte...

« Brittany ! Tu viens ?! Appela Puck.

- Euh oui, oui, j'arrive ! Dit Brittany, coupée dans ses pensées.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Puck.

- Oui oui, je pensais juste à un vieux souvenir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Brittany avec un sourire pour le rassurer.

- Si tu le dis. » Puck ne la croyait pas, elle avait l'air bouleversé. Ils retournèrent vers la villa et il mit un bras autour de ses épaules, histoire de lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. Brittany sourit vraiment et mit un bras autour de la taille de son ami. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans le jardin de la villa où Blaine et Mike apprenaient à Finn comment faire un vrai barbecue sans tout brûler au passage. Ils n'attendaient que le retour d'Alex et Santana pour commencer la soirée.

« J'ai des bouteilles pour ce soir ! Murmura Puck à l'oreille de Brittany.

- Je sens qu'on va bien rire alors. Répondit Brittany.

- Oui, et puis peut-être que ça décuplera le courage de certains ou certaines. Dit-il d'un air mystérieux avec son petit sourire malin.

- A qui tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle.

- La moitié de ce fichu groupe d'incapables ! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Ce soir, je me transforme en Puckidon !

- Puckidon ?

- Cupidon version Puckerman.

- Ça va donner alors ! Fit Brittany en souriant.

- Je préfère quand tu souris Brit-Brit, tu es plus jolie. » Brittany déposa un baiser sur la joue de Puck. _Je sens que cette soirée va être une soirée mémorable_ pensa la blonde.

* * *

**Tadaam :) je suis plutôt fière de mes coupures là x) donnez moi votre avis :P et vos théories sur ce qui s'est passé entre Dylan, Brit et San ! A samedi prochain !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me voilà, j'ai failli ne pas poster, mais je fais ça rapidement pour vous ( tellement je vous aime ! x) ) Exceptionnellement je ne réponds pas aux reviews :S mais je n'ai pas vraiment de temps ! Donc merci à tous et je répondrais aux prochaines promis ! ( pas taper ! ) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Santana ne savait pas quoi répondre. _Tu m'aimes plus que Brittany ?_ Non, elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Alex, et lança un regard désolé.

« J'ai compris... Murmura Alex.

- Non, tu n'as rien compris du tout. Répondit la latina. C'est exactement le contraire.

- Expliques moi alors !

- Je t'aime Alex ! Plus que tu ne le crois !

- Et Brittany ?

- Alex...

- Et Brittany ? Répéta Alex, attendant une réponse.

- Ne me forces pas à répondre... Dit Santana.

- Je veux savoir, je veux te l'entendre dire.

- Oui je l'aime ! Cria Santana. Et alors, c'est avec toi que je suis ! Et à chaque fois que je la vois, je repense à... Santana S'arrêta.

- Tu repenses à quoi San ? » Demanda Alex, voyant que la latina était bouleversée. _A quoi je pense ? Je pense à cette putain de nuit ! _

**Flashback** : Santana venait de claquer la porte de chez elle. Elle marchait rapidement, le regard froid, la tête haute. Elle n'était que colère, une colère froide et sans limite. Elle arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Dylan, elle se rappela vaguement la soirée passée là-bas. Elle frappa à la porte, calmement.

« C'est qui ? Demanda une voix masculine.

- Ouvres et tu verras ! » Répondit Santana. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme, elle lui balança un coup de poing.

« Mais qui êtes vous ? Vous êtes folle ! S'écria Dylan, les mains sur son nez ensanglanté.

- Et Brittany S Pierce, tu sais qui c'est ?! Dit-elle, poussant le garçon dans son appartement.

- C'est une danseuse non ? Elle est dans mon cours, et alors ?

- Et alors ? Alors je suis sa copine ! Et elle m'a tout dit sur ce que tu lui as fais dans le vestiaire ! » Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Dylan, son visage se durcit aussitôt, il n'avait plus cette face innocente qu'il y a deux minutes. Il avait adopté une attitude de défense, prêt à riposter.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû la toucher ! Dit Santana, calmement.

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. » Lança Dylan, confiant avec sa carrure, il était grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingts quinze, brun, yeux vert-marron, musclé, grâce à la danse. Santana paraissait fragile à côté, mais ses yeux flamboyaient d'une colère telle qu'un ours aurait reculé.

« Va-t-en ! Menaça Dylan.

- Sinon quoi ? » Susurra Santana, s'approchant doucement du brun. Il recula instinctivement, se prit un tapis et trébucha.

« Tu regretteras toute ta vie ce que tu as fais... » Santana continua à s'approcher de l'homme par terre.

« San ? Tu repensais à quoi ? Répéta Alex, inquiète.

- A rien, absolument rien. » Fit Santana, froide. Alex renonça, la latina avait mit son masque, celui que la blonde avait découvert au début de leur relation, celui qu'elle avait eu du mal à percer. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« San... Je suis désolé, j'ai été jalouse... mais je t'aime tu vois, et j'ai été déçu de voir que je ne te connaissais pas vraiment. » Le visage de Santana s'adoucit légèrement, elle prit la main d'Alex dans la sienne.

« Je voulais oublier... mais ce n'est pas possible. Murmura Santana.

- Regardes moi... » Alex prit le menton de Santana et plongea ses yeux dans ceux presque noirs de la latina. « Je serais là pour toi... toujours... » Elle l'embrassa alors doucement, tendrement, essayant de faire passer un maximum d'amour dans ce simple geste. Santana répondit au baiser et s'y accrocha comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle l'interrompit à contrecœur et garda la main d'Alex dans la sienne.

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller rejoindre les autres. Fit Santana, tentant un sourire.

- Avant, tu pourrais juste me faire une faveur ? Demanda Alex.

- Mmh ?

- Tu pourrais pas me chanter un petit truc là ? » Santana sourit franchement à sa petite-amie et c'est en chantonnant qu'elles rejoignirent leurs amis.

xxx

Les deux filles revenues, la soirée pouvait enfin commencer. Rachel s'occupa de mettre de la musique, Puck alla chercher ses bouteilles, et Mike, Blaine et Finn s'occupaient toujours des grillades.

« Puck, tu as dévalisé un bar ou bien ? S'étonna Tina devant la multitude de bouteilles que ramenait le jeune homme.

- Mais non ! C'est pour plusieurs jours voyons ! Dit-il, essayant de se montrer rassurant.

- Mouais... » Tina ne semblait pas convaincu, elle prit néanmoins le verre qu'on lui tendait.

« A nos retrouvailles ! Au Glee-Club ! A nous ! » Cria Puck en levant son verre. _Que la soirée commence !_  
La soirée avançait, la musique avait haussé d'un ton et les verres continuaient à être bu. Quinn s'était proposée comme capitaine de soirée, et tous avaient acceptés, bien content que quelqu'un se propose de lui-même. Cela n'empêchait pas à la blonde de s'amuser car voir ses amis ainsi était un sacré spectacle. _On a toujours eu un problème avec l'alcool... _Pensa-t-elle en souriant. Elle décida de faire un tour de la Villa pour vérifier que tout le monde allait bien, bien que la plupart étaient dans le jardin. Elle entra dans le salon et percuta Puck.

« Hey, sexy Quinn ! Lança Puck. Tu n'aurais pas vu Sam ?

- Dans le jardin. Répondit-elle.

- Tu me fais un câlin ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite moue.

- Si tu veux » Puck l'enlaça alors, puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir en courant dans le jardin. Elle continua son inspection et alla dans la cuisine où elle vit Mercedes en pleine discussion avec le sel et le poivre.

« Au moins, avec vous, les gens ne sont pas racistes ! Ils osent mélanger le blanc et le noir ! Ahlala, j'aimerais bien être du sel ou du poivre des fois. Bon, je sais que je ne pourrais plus chanter... Quoique ? Vous savez chanter vous ?

- Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils savent chanter ! Pouffa Quinn.

- Oh Quinn ! Tu veux te joindre à la conversation ? J'étais sur le point de demander au sucre de se joindre à nous aussi !

- Non merci. Refusa poliment Quinn. Tu ne veux pas aller rejoindre les autres dans le jardin ?

- Non, si c'est pour voir tous ces couples se formaient et se rouler des pelles, non merci !

- Quels couples ?

- Déjà, il y a le Tike, le Alexana et puis Sam et Artie qui tourne autour de Sugar, Blaine qui va sûrement finir avec Kurt. Et Finn qui tourne autour de Rachel. » Le sourire de Quinn se fana à l'entente de cette dernière information. _Finn qui tourne autour de Rachel ? Finn qui tourne autour de Rachel ? _

« Quinn ? Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Mercedes.

- Si si ! Dit Quinn, faisant un sourire froid. Aller, viens avec moi dans le jardin !

- Bon d'accord ! Je vous laisse les amis ! Dit-elle au poivre et au sel. Partons à la conquête du jardin ! » Quand les deux amies arrivèrent dans le jardin, la scène qui se présentait devant elles était assez comique. Sam et Blaine essayait de faire une battle de danse, mais vu leur état, ça ne ressemblait plus à grand chose.

« Coucou devines qui c'est ? Lança une voix en recouvrant les yeux de Quinn.

- Huuum, Je parie que c'est une grande blonde, avec de beaux yeux bleus... Brittany ?

- Gagné ! » Quinn sourit en voyant Brittany qui sautillait sur place, puis elle vit Finn qui parlait avec Rachel et son sourire se transforma en une grimace. Brittany se  
retourna et vit la scène, elle se retourna vers Quinn.

« Vas lui dire Quinny !

- Hein ?

- Avoues lui tes sentiments ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu gardes ça secret !

- Comment tu sais ? S'étonna Quinn.

- San et moi, on en a déjà parlé pleins de fois ! San avait même voulu t'enfermer plusieurs fois dans un placard avec elle quand on était encore au lycée.

- Que ? Quoi ?! S'exclama Quinn.

- Mais bon, elle était avec Finn, elle allait se marier avec, et tu n'avais pas l'air décidé, alors San a renoncé, mais elle espérait bien que vous vous rendiez compte un jour !

- Se rendre compte de quoi ?

- Que vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre voyons !

- Mais elle parle avec Finn... » Brittany soupira et donna une légère tape sur la tête à Quinn. Ensuite, elle poussa Quinn jusqu'à Finn et Rachel qui discutaient.

« Rach, Quinn aimerait te parler ! Lança Brittany. Finn, viens ! Vas dans la battle, c'est la chance de ta vie là ! »

xxx

Quinn regardait Rachel, Rachel regardait Quinn, puis Rachel explosa de rire, visiblement bien éméchée.

« Zut, j'ai perdu ! Se plaignit la brunette.

- Tu as perdu ? Quinn ne comprenait rien.

- Oui j'ai ris avant toi ! Dit Rachel en souriant. Oh attends, tu as une mèche devant tes yeux ! » En même temps qu'elle parlait, Rachel enleva la mèche des yeux de Quinn, la blonde frissonna en sentant le contact des doigts de Rachel sur sa joue. Elle souffla un bon coup, essaya de se donner du courage.

« Rach...

- Oui ?

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose qui me tiens à cœur depuis trop longtemps maintenant... Commença Quinn, d'une petite voix.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Rachel, essayant de se concentrer.

- Alors voilà, depuis le lycée, et bien, je..

- JEU DE LA BOUTEILLE ! » Cria Sugar, emportant Rachel. Quinn leva les bras au ciel en soupirant. _Merci ! _Elle s'approcha du groupe qui était assis en cercle.

« On est pas un peu vieux pour jouer à ça ?!

- Fais pas ta rabat joie Quinn ! S'exclama Puck. Aller, poses tes jolies fesses par terre ! Qui commences ? » Ce fut Tina qui commença, elle fit tourner la bouteille et  
tomba sur Mike.

« C'est pas drôle ça ! Fit Sugar déçu, pendant que Tina embrassait Mike.

- Bon, vous êtes mignons, mais vous ferez un enfant plus tard hein ? Lança Sam. Aller Mike ! » L'asiatique prit à son tour la bouteille, il tomba sur Sam. Les deux garçons échangèrent un baiser.

« Tu embrasses plutôt bien avec tes énormes lèvres ! Ricana Mike.

- Je sais, personne ne s'est encore plaint ! » Se vanta Sam. Il tourna à son tour la bouteille, qui s'arrêta au niveau de Rachel.

« Mlle Berry, c'est un honneur pour moi ! Fit Sam.

- Idiot ! » Rit Rachel en s'approchant du blond pour l'embrasser. Ils continuèrent ainsi, portés par les rires et l'alcool. Le jeu s'arrêta quand ce fut au tour de Brittany d'embrasser Alex, la tension se fit de suite, et ce fut Kurt qui sauva tout le monde.

« Hum, je sais pas si c'est à cause de la dose démesurée de l'alcool que j'ai dans le sang, mais j'aurais bien envie de lancer un défi aux garçons ! » Leurs intérêts piqués, le groupe avait fixé son attention sur le jeune homme.

« Un défi ? Demanda Finn.

- Pour les garçons ? Continua Artie.

- C'est bien, je vois que vous avez encore la capacité à écouter ! Railla Kurt.

- Bon tu dis ? S'impatienta Puck.

- Alors voilà, on va faire un petit concours de danse et chant improvisé alors qu'on est pas très net ! Je pense que ça peut être drôle ! Et les filles, vous faîtes les juges !

- Je suis partant ! S'exclama Sam en se levant précipitamment et titubant avant de se rasseoir.

- Je pense que ça va être hilarant ! Fit Tina avant d'exploser de rire.

- Et pourquoi les filles ne participent pas ? Geignit Sugar.

- Parce que, ce serait l'une de vous qui gagnerait ! » Lança Kurt en haussant les épaules. Sugar sembla se contenter de la réponse et s'allongea dans l'herbe en attendant. Les garçons se levèrent, certains plus difficilement que d'autres. Les filles s'assirent bien confortablement contre le mur de la villa, Rachel avait la chaîne-hi fi à côté d'elle. Alex se mit dans les bras de Santana et Brittany fit une légère grimace. Mercedes expliquait à Tina sa conversation avec le sel et le poivre et Tina écoutait attentivement. Et Quinn s'était assise près de Rachel et attendait patiemment, les bras croisés, que le 'concours' commence.

C'est Finn qui ouvrit le concours, il tomba au bout de trois pas de danse et les filles l'ovationnèrent, écroulaient de rire. Il se releva, et alla s'asseoir avec une mine boudeuse en grommelant des mots incompréhensible. Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Artie qui essaya de gesticuler comme il pouvait dans son fauteuil tout en chantant. Les filles rirent aussi en voyant sa tête et applaudirent à la fin de la prestation. Vint ensuite Sam qui commença un strip-tease sur la chanson de Joe Cocker tout en chantant avec les acclamations des filles qui sifflaient et l'encourageaient, et Kurt n'était pas en reste.

« Pour l'instant, Sam gagne ! Souffla Mercedes

- De loin ! Railla Santana.

- A qui le tour ? Cria Rachel.

- Moi ! » Blaine s'avança et commença son numéro, il dansait n'importe comment mais cela faisait bien rire les filles. Il s'avança et prit Quinn par la main et l'entraîna dans une sorte de valse. « Fais pas la tête Quinnie. Murmura Blaine pendant qu'ils dansaient.

- Tais-toi et chantes ! Fit Quinn en souriant.

- Si tu me fais un vrai sourire ! » Répondit le garçon en souriant largement. Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle continua à danser avec lui avec un peu plus  
d'entrain qu'au début.

« Merci de m'avoir accordée cette danse mademoiselle ! Dit-il en faisant une révérence devant la blonde.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi jeune homme » Ils rirent et Quinn retourna s'asseoir. Mike commença son numéro, dansant toujours aussi bien malgré l'alcool, par contre le chant, ce n'était pas ça. Puck arriva à sa suite, prit sa guitare et fit signe à tout le monde de se lever pour danser. Kurt fut le dernier, il allait commencer à chanter quand il se prit un gilet sur la tête.

« Interdiction de chanter du Barbra quand on est bourré ! Règle numéro 33 ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Mais aller ! S'il te plaît ! Supplia Kurt.

- NON ! Kurt Hummel tu es disqualifié ! NA ! Lança Rachel.

- Vous avez fini votre Barbra-tragédie ? Soupira Tina. On peut passer aux votes ? » Après une concertation des filles, Puck et Sam finirent premier à égalité suivi de Blaine.

xxx

Un peu plus tard, Finn, Artie, Mercedes, Tina et Mike, les plus éméchés s'étaient endormis. Kurt et Blaine dansaient ensemble, et Blaine murmura un truc à l'oreille de l'autre garçon et ils rirent tous les deux. Quinn regardait la scène avec un petit sourire.

« Ils sont mignons ! Fit Rachel en se posant près de Quinn.

- Très ! Ils sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble.

- Tu crois aux âmes sœurs Quinn ? Demanda la brunette.

- J'en sais rien, oui je pense et toi ?

- Oui, je pense que n'importe où dans ce monde, il y a quelqu'un qui nous correspond, qui nous comprend mieux que personne et qui nous aimera autant que nous l'aimerons.

- C'est beau comme théorie. Dit Quinn en souriant.

- Un peu fleur bleue je sais ! Rit Rachel. Je suis morte !

- Tu as trop bu ! Se moqua la blonde.

- Légèrement.. se défendit la petite diva. Tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure ? » Quinn regarda droit devant elle, elle essaya de se donner du courage, elle allait parler quand elle sentit un poids sur son épaule. Rachel venait de s'endormir sur elle. Quinn sourit, attendrit, et passa ses bras autour de son amie, profitant de ce simple contact.

Plus loin, Brittany regardait ces scènes avec un petit sourire triste. Elle vit Alex s'approchait d'elle.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle ! Lança Alex.

- Je ne pense pas, on a bu. Répondit Brittany.

- Raison de plus, je n'aurais pas assez de courage autrement... Avoua Alex.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Je veux que tu me jures de ne pas essayer de récupérer Santana..."

* * *

**Et voilà, des coupures comme je les aime ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça prends quelques secondes et ça fait vraiment plaisir, et surtout ça motive ! Merci :) **

**Ps : Tite dédicace rapide à ma Darkounette ! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour bonjour, alors désolé pour le retard ! Je suis impardonnable je sais, mais j'ai eu des changements dans ma vie, et ceci entraine cela, et voilà :) mais me voilà avec la suite :)**

**DaarkBlondiie : Merci ma Darkounette pour tes supers commentaires de la mort qui tue :D Ils me font trop plaisir :)**

**Wonderful Dream : Non tu as tout a fait le droit de parler a des personnages fictifs :P Et merci beaucoup :)**

**zonafan : Merci et c'est pas grave, déjà tu me donnes ton avis régulièrement alors merci !**

**cheezygleek, Marinecdel : Merci :)**

**NatsuShizu : Oui c'est frustrant :P**

**Zeb410 : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir :)**

**Et merci aux deux guests qui n'ont pas laissé de noms :)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Brittany se réveilla avec un mal de crâne. Elle se leva avec difficulté. _Où suis-je ?_Elle regarda autour d'elle, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Ah Brit, tu es là ! S'exclama Rachel.

- Mmmh. Répondit Brittany, pâteuse.

- Tu te rappelles de quoi de la soirée toi ? Demanda la brunette en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Hum... Brittany se massa les tempes. Le jeu de la bouteille, le concours... la musique, des discussions... C'est flou.

- Et je n'ai rien fais de bizarre hier soir ?

- Je ne crois pas non, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien ! Merci Brit ! Le petit-déjeuner va être servi dans quelques minutes si tu veux ! » Rachel se releva et partit rapidement. Brittany se rallongea dans ce lit qui n'était pas le sien et essaya de se rappeler de la soirée de la veille. Elle entendit la voix d'Alex qui passait et des souvenirs remontèrent. _La discussion ! _Elle se souvenait de la requête d'Alex, de lui jurer qu'elle ne ferait rien pour récupérer Santana. _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai répondu ?_Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par Blaine qui entra dans la chambre.

« Oh salut Brit ! Je prends juste quelques affaires.

- Ah, c'est ta chambre alors ?

- Oui, enfin la mienne et celle d'Artie. En parlant de ça, je ne l'ai pas vu encore ce matin... Constata Blaine en se frottant le menton.

- Tout le monde est levé ?

- Presque, Finn dort encore, et on cherche où est Sugar.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête l'alcool. Rumina Brittany.

- On dit ça à chaque fois. » Fit Blaine en souriant, il sortit de la chambre. Brittany sortit enfin du lit et se dirigea dans la cuisine où Quinn et Mercedes préparaient le petit-déjeuner.

« Je t'assure, tu parlais avec le sel et le poivre ! S'esclaffa Quinn.

- La honte ! Je crois que je n'avais jamais autant bu de ma vie. Rit Mercedes.

- Hey Brit', ça va ? Lança Quinn en apercevant son amie.

- Gueule de bois... Vous savez pas où est Alex ? » Quinn et Mercedes se regardèrent surprises.

« Alex ? Répéta Quinn.

- Oui.

- Je crois qu'elle aide Rachel à ranger tout ce qu'on a laissé dans le jardin... Fit Mercedes après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Merci ! » Brittany sortit alors dans le jardin, plissant les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière, beaucoup trop forte à son goût. Après un léger temps d'adaptation, elle aperçut celle qu'elle cherchait et s'approcha.

« Est ce qu'on peut parler ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton hésitant.

- De quoi ?

- Je sais qu'on a eu une discussion importante hier, et je ne sais plus ce que je t'ai dis... Je sais qu'il y a peut-être une chance pour que tu me mentes, mais je décide de te faire confiance, tu as l'air d'une personne bien.

- Tu n'as pas juré. » Fit Alex, neutre. Elle partit, laissant l'autre blonde sans lui lancer un autre regard.

xxx

Pendant l'après-midi, les plus courageux, ou les moins touchés par la gueule de bois allèrent se promener, pendant que les autres récupéraient à la Villa. Tina, Mike, Artie et Finn restèrent donc tandis que les autres partirent à l'aventure. Ils avaient décidé d'aller dans une sorte de vallée pas très loin de la villa et donc, ils s'y rendaient à pied.

« On va faire quoi là-bas en fait ? Demanda Sugar.

- On se ballade Su', tranquillement. Répondit Rachel.

- Mais c'est nul ! Rétorqua Sugar.

- Su', tu as vu nos têtes ?! Je ne pense pas qu'on soit capable d'aller faire un marathon, d'exploser des zombies, ou de vivre une aventure complètement farfelue ! Lança Quinn en soupirant.

- Quinnie manque de sommeil... Railla Santana.

- Y'a des zombies ? S'inquiéta Brittany.

- T'as vu ta tête Santana ! S'indigna Quinn.

- Vu nos têtes, c'est nous les zombies ! S'exclama Puck.

- On est des zombies ? Dit Brittany, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas Brit' ! Rassura Rachel.

- Moi j'aimerais trop taper des zombies ! Fit Sam avec un grand sourire.

- Mais Sam, tu veux pas nous taper quand même ? Demanda Brittany.

- Mais non Brit', si Sam nous tape, je le tape ! Dit Mercedes avec un sourire.

- Non mais Quinn, ta répartie me déçoit, j'attendais mieux de toi... Ironisa Santana.

- Je vous jure je vais me la faire un de ces jours ! S'exaspéra Quinn.

- Quinn veut coucher avec Santana ? Dit Sugar, surprise.

- On va se taper dessus ? Continua Brittany qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Moi je veux bien venir avec vous ! Ajouta Puck avec un sourire entendu.

- On se tape dessus on ou couche ensemble ? Tenta Brittany.

- Je ne comprends absolument rien ! Souffla Blaine.

- J'aurais bien aimé Fabray, mais je suis prise ! Fit Santana.

- J'ai faim. Dit Rachel.

- Tu veux me manger Rach ? Demanda Brittany

- STOP ! » Cria Kurt. Tous s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Alex soupira de soulagement.

« Personne ne va taper, manger où encore se faire qui que ce soit de suite ! Vous attendrez qu'on soit rentré à la villa et que je sois loin de vous ! Merci ! S'exclama Kurt.

- Je crois que Kurt manque encore plus de sommeil que Quinn. Se moqua Santana.

- San.. Arrêtes.. Chuchota Alex, en prenant la main de la latina.

- Écoutes ta copine Satan ! Sinon, je te jure, tu le regretteras ! Menaça Kurt.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur Porcelaine. Dit-elle en reprenant le surnom qu'utilisait Sue.

- On se calme ! Intervint Rachel. Je ne veux pas de morts aujourd'hui. » Blaine hocha la tête et prit Kurt par la main, il l'emmena un peu plus en avant. Ils reprirent la marche silencieusement, jusqu'à que Puck lance :

« Si je me rappelle bien, c'est toujours comme ça les lendemains de soirée, Santana est grognonne car elle a mal dormi, elle cherche Quinn. Tout le monde s'embrouille, Kurt essayes de tout arranger et Santana n'attendait que ça pour pouvoir se défouler.

- Quelle perspicacité Puck ! Chambra Santana.

- Que quelqu'un la bâillonne ! Par pitié ! Supplia Quinn.

- Non mais... » Commença Santana avant de se faire interrompre par Sam qui la prit sur son épaule et partit devant, l'éloignant des autres. Ils la voyaient gesticuler dans tous les sens pour essayer de se défendre.

« Hallelujah ! » S'exclama Kurt.

xxx

Ils étaient installés dans la vallée, certains profitaient de ce moment de calme et de repos pour faire une sieste, allongés dans l'herbe. Quinn s'approcha de Santana.

« On peut parler ? » Santana chercha le piège dans les yeux de son amie, mais elle ne vit rien et se leva.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Arrêtes de te méfier, ce n'est pas un piège, certes, on se cherche constamment, mais on en reste pas moins amies.

- Vrai. Mais ça ne me dis pas ce que tu me veux.

- J'ai besoin de toi, pour m'aider à avouer mes sentiments.

- Au hobbit ?! S'exclama Santana. Enfin ! Bon dieu ! Je croyais que ça n'arriverait jamais !

- Tais toi bon sang ! Fit Quinn. Discrétion tu connais ?

- Non un de tes plans cul ? Railla la latina.

- Ahah. On peut parler sérieusement ?

- Oui.

- Déjà, je veux savoir si je suis sure d'être amoureuse de Rachel, c'est peut-être une forte amitié, ou de la curiosité..

- Quinn ! Tu la bouffes du regard ! Depuis 5 ans ! Tu appelles ça de la curiosité ?! Non mais on aura tout entendu !

- Ma famille ne va jamais l'accepter..

- Écoutes, ta famille, à part ta mère, qui l'acceptera je pense, c'est tous des..

- Ne dis rien, j'ai compris.. Coupa Quinn.

- Maintenant, regardes là-bas, regardes ces gens sur l'herbe, ce sont eux ta famille, qui ont toujours été là pour toi et qui le seront toujours et eux t'accepteront toujours. » Quinn tourna la tête et observa ses amis, _ma famille... _Sam était en train d'embêter Sugar et Brittany, Kurt et Blaine discutaient allongés, Puck dormait avec Rachel contre lui, Mercedes parlait avec Alex. Elle sourit, un sourire franc, c'était les gens auxquels elle tenait le plus qui était réunis pendant ces vacances, et qu'importe son père, sa sœur ou le reste qui l'avaient déjà rejeté lors de sa grossesse, qui l'avaient rendu folle. Le Glee Club l'avait sauvé, ils étaient là, ils le seraient toujours.

« Quinn, il faut que tu lui dises, c'est peut-être ta dernière chance, elle est célibataire. » Santana posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie, la blonde hocha doucement la tête.

xxx

Ils rentraient à la villa, en chantant. Ils étaient de bonne humeur après s'être reposés pendant l'après-midi, au soleil. Sam était derrière, il préférait, comme ça, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur le petit groupe que formait ses amis. Il remarqua Quinn qui lança un regard vers Rachel, et il sourit. Ces vacances réservaient pas mal de surprises, et lui, il observait. Il avait remarqué que Kurt et Blaine se tenaient fréquemment la main, mais ils n'osaient aller plus loin, il avait remarqué les regards entre Rachel et Quinn, et il les maudissait de ne rien faire, il avait remarqué la tension entre Santana, Alex et Brittany, et il espérait que ça s'arrangerait pour le mieux.  
Ça, c'était pour le positif, il avait aussi remarqué que Mercedes avait du mal à l'oublier, que Finn regardait Rachel avec tristesse et envie, que Puck avait l'air mélancolique quand il était près de Quinn et qu'Artie louchait sur Sugar. Rien que d'y penser, Sam sentit la jalousie montait en lui. Il s'était rapproché de Sugar depuis leur arrivée, il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir si proche avec la jeune fille, mais il aimait son côté fantaisiste, sa gentillesse et sa sensibilité quand ils étaient tous les deux. Bien sûr, elle était égocentrique et égoïste, mais elle lui montrait une autre facette d'elle quand ils étaient seuls, et c'est de cette facette qu'il tombait amoureux.

« Tu penses à quoi ? » Demanda Rachel avec curiosité. Sam fit un clin d'œil à la brunette et l'a prit par les épaules. Elle lui attrapa la taille et ils marchèrent comme ça.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ? Réessaya la diva.

- Rach, j'aimerais que mes pensées restent dans ma tête. Expliqua Sam.

- Mais tu peux les faire partager à moi, ta chanteuse préférée ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Sam secoua la tête en riant, Rachel avait ce don de faire sourire les  
gens, avec son naturel et sa personnalité hors du commun. Il aimait beaucoup Rachel, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu sortir avec Mercedes, c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de racheter sa guitare, elle qui était allée le chercher pour qu'il revienne à Mc Kinley, c'était une des rares qui prenait des nouvelles régulièrement de sa vie à Miami. Il accentua doucement la pression sur les épaules de son amie, et cette dernière lui répondit avec un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Rach.. merci. Dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Rachel.

- Pour tout simplement être toi ! S'exclama le blond.

- Sam, ça va ? Tu t'es drogué ? Tu sais, il ne faut pas ! Ces produits sont super dangereux pour la santé de ton cerveau ! Ça grille les neurones et puis tu n'es plus maître de toi-même ! Et aussi.. » Sam n'écoutait plus, il avait décroché. Rachel parlait beaucoup trop, surtout pour dire des choses inutiles. Alors il la regardait, il hochait la tête de temps en temps pour faire croire qu'il l'écoutait.

« … Donc pas bien ! Tu comprends ? Sam ?! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me drogue pas. Dit-il rassurant.

- Ah tant mieux ! Mais bon, je m'en doutais, tu es assez intelligent et autonome pour pouvoir prendre de bonnes décisions pour ta vie.. » C'était reparti pour un tour, Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Aussi, Rachel était une des seules à le considérer comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, lui-même se sentait bête. Il avait toujours eu du mal à l'école à cause de sa dyslexie et il devait se l'avouer, il était assez naïf. Il croyait facilement ce qu'il entendait, il avait cru à la fin du monde, il avait cru au Père Noël jusqu'à ses douze ans, il pensait, jusqu'à ses seize ans, qu'en mangeant du poisson, il nagerait mieux. Tous ces petits détails dont il avait honte, qui le faisait se voir moins intelligent que les autres.

« … vaches et tu vois... » _Vaches ?_Sam avait vraiment décroché, et il se demandait pourquoi Rachel parlait maintenant de vaches.

« Alors ?

- Je pense que tu as raison. Tenta Sam.

- Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Soupira Rachel.

- Pas tout. Avoua le blond en baissant la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, je trouvais ça bizarre que tu ne réagisses pas quand j'ai dis que j'avais vu une chorale de vaches et qu'elles avaient repris du Bruno Mars. » Sam explosa de rire à la vision qu'il avait eu. Il planta un baiser sur la joue à Rachel.

« Tu es la meilleure. »

xxx

La journée était finie et la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment. Ils se détendaient dans le jardin, Puck, Finn, Artie et Sam jouaient de la guitare, Tina discutait avec Kurt et Mercedes, Rachel chantonnait allongée sur un transat, Brittany jouait avec un chat qui se promenait dans le coin, Sugar jouait aux cartes avec Mike, Alex et Quinn. Santana était au téléphone et Blaine s'approcha de la latina.

« Ouais.. A plus.. » Santana raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, elle toisa Blaine de haut en bas.

« Hmm ?

- Je peux te parler sans risquer de finir découpé en morceaux ? Demanda Blaine.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, ça dépends de ce que tu me diras. Fit Santana, neutre.

- Je vois que tu es préoccupée ces derniers temps et..

- Et Super-Warbler veut m'aider ?

- J'aimerais essayer... Répondit-il hésitant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on est ami, et que je te dois bien ça.. » Santana se rapprocha de Blaine doucement.

« Tu n'as rien dis à personne sur ça hein ? Murmura la latina.

- A personne, je tiens mes promesses ! S'exclama Blaine.

- J'espère bien.. au fait, tu es avec Porcelaine ou pas ? Je vous vois vous tourner autour, mais c'est bizarre.

- Bizarre, c'est exactement le mot.. Lança l'ex-Warbler. J'en sais rien, on est proche, complice, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de se ré-engager avec moi.. c'est compréhensible aussi.

- Plus que compréhensible. Ajouta Santana.

- C'est bon ! Donc voilà. Et toi ? Ça va avec Alex, Brit.. ?

- Super bien, c'est la méga fête tous les jours quoi ! Ironisa la latina.

- Non mais, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Tu veux que je fasses quoi sérieusement ? Quitter Alex ? Non, je ne peux pas.. En plus, je vois même pas pourquoi je me pose des questions, Brit ne doit plus être avec moi.. Plus jamais..

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien... Pour rien.. » Santana s'éloigna de Blaine, il voulut la prendre par le poignet pour la retenir, mais le regard qu'elle lui lança le stoppa net. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais son regard était froid et distant._ Je crois que j'ai fais une gaffe_ pensa Blaine. Il tourna la tête vers ses amis, et il vit Brittany qui avait vu toute la scène et qui regardait Santana partir avec un visage inquiet. Elle se leva, et alla rejoindre la latina. Blaine vit la tête d'Alex changeait du tout au tout. Ça_ va saigner.._

* * *

**Voilà voilà, pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'essaierais de poster vite promis :) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça motive, c'est bon pour le moral et ça augmente l'espérance de vie :P J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, on n'a pas eu la suite du FlashBack de San, mais bientôt :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou me revoilà avec la suite :) ( j'ai pas trop de retard pour une fois x) ) Alors ce chapitre est très centré sur le Alexana et Brittana :) y'a un peu de Klaine aussi :) J'aimerais aussi dire un grand merci à mon Papa, savoir que mes parents croient en moi, c'est la plus belle chose du monde :)**

**DaarkBlondiie : J'aime trop tes commentaires toi :3 continues :P ( et tu peux m'envoyer un dm sur twitter, miss you )**

**Lisa418, anna, Guest : Merci beaucoup :) **

**zonafan : Ah je suis contente que ça te plaise :) surtout le Sugam, c'est un peu le Crackship de cette fiction :)**

**Emilie Bos'quet : Merci ma petite soeur de mon coeur ! Love you ! **

**FunGay : Du Klaine dans ce chapitre :)**

**Wonderful Dream : Toujours pas la suite du FlashBack :P mais un autre :P**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Brittany suivit Santana et l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à se retourner.

« San.. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la blonde, inquiète.

- Rien d'important. Mentit la latina.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir à moi. » Fit Brittany, regardant son amie dans les yeux, ce qui troubla Santana. La blonde prit la main de latina dans la sienne et la serra fort. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle me fait cet effet là ? Ce serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais ne plus l'aimer. Je voudrais ne pas avoir tous ces papillons à l'intérieur de moi quand je croise son regard, j'aimerais que mon cœur arrête de s'affoler à chaque fois que son corps se retrouve à proximité du mien. J'aime Alex non ? Oui je l'aime.. mais pas autant..  
_  
« San ?! Santana ?! S'exclama Brittany.

- Non.

- Non ? Répéta la blonde surprise.

- Non, non et non ! S'énerva Santana.

- Je ne comprends pas.. Avoua la plus grande.

- Moi non plus.. Répondit la brune en se calmant. Je ne comprends plus rien.. » Brittany fit alors la chose qui lui paraissait la plus naturelle à ce moment là, elle serra son amie dans ses bras. Santana s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle en profita pour sentir l'odeur de son amie, sentir le contact entre leurs corps, ce contact si lointain mais en même temps si familier. Elle se sentait protégée dans les bras de Brittany, hors de portée du mal, des problèmes, dans une bulle, dans un autre monde, dans leur monde.

« Merci.. Murmura Santana à l'oreille de la blonde, ce qui la fit frissonner.

- C'est normal. » Elles restèrent comme ça, enlacés, pendant quelques minutes, chacune profitant de l'autre, de cette trêve. Plus loin, Alex observait la scène, elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, elle allait se diriger vers les filles quand une main sur son épaule la retint.

« Mike ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Laisses les s'il te plaît. » Demanda Mike, calmement. Quinn, Sam, Sugar et Puck, qui s'étaient approchés avec Mike acquiescèrent d'un hochement de la tête. Alex les jaugea du regard, elle ne comprenait pas. _  
_  
« Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de ma petite-amie. Dit-elle, neutre.

- Alex, tu as l'air intelligente. Tu n'as pas vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre elles ? Fit l'asiatique, toujours aussi serein.

- Si et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur.. Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'aime Santana ! J'aime son côté bitch, j'aime quand elle me protège, quand elle est jalouse. Je suis amoureuse d'elle ! Et je ne veux pas la perdre ! Tout ça pour une fille qui l'a détruite ! Vous ne savez pas dans quel état était Santana quand je l'ai connu.. Je l'ai relevé, je lui ai donné de l'amour, je l'ai fais revivre. Et là, vous voulez que je la laisse partir sans me battre pour elle ? Jamais. » Elle les regarda une dernière fois avant d'aller voir les deux amies. Quinn lança un regard désolé, elle était triste pour les trois filles car quoiqu'il se passe, elles allaient toutes les trois souffrir. Elle espérait que Brittany et Santana se remettent ensemble, certes, mais elle admirait Alex, sa fougue et son amour pour Santana. Elle aurait aimé être son amie.

xxx

Blaine était toujours à l'écart, il avait vu Alex retenu par le groupe, avait suivi l'échange de loin et regardait maintenant la petite-amie de Santana qui allait vers les deux anciennes cheerleaders. Il se demandait comment cela allait se passer. Puis il sursauta quand il entendit une voix derrière lui, une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre milles.

« Blaine ? Interpella Kurt.

- Oui ?

- Tu as l'air ailleurs ? Ça va ? » Blaine ne put s'empêcher de craquer devant la mine inquiète du jeune homme devant lui. Il aurait voulu prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait, mais il fallait y aller doucement, et retrouver la confiance de Kurt.

« Oui ça va. Essaya de mentir le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est l'histoire des trois filles qui te mets dans cet état là ?

- Oui voilà.. » Acquiesça Blaine, content de trouver un échappatoire aussi facilement. Certes, l'histoire entre Santana, Brittany et Alex le touchait, comme tout le monde, mais sa discussion avec la latina avait fait remonté un souvenir à la surface, un souvenir dont il se serait bien passé. _Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi j'ai fais ça ?_

« Blaine ! Tu m'écoutes ? S'exclama Kurt en soupirant.

- Désolé ! Répondit Blaine. De quoi ?

- Je te disais de regarder les filles, on dirait qu'Alex va mettre un pain à Britt' !

- Ah oui, on dirait une furie ! On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller non ?

- Je ne pense pas, Santana est assez grande pour gérer ça, si on y va, on finira dans la pelouse.

- Kurt ?

- Oui ?

- Je.. » _Courage Blaine bon sang ! Je voudrais parler avec toi ! C'est pas dur à dire ! _Blaine restait immobile, la bouche entrouverte, un lueur de panique dans les yeux. Kurt haussa un sourcil, il était amusé par la soudaine angoisse du garçon devant lui. Depuis le début de ces vacances, il avait espéré se rapprocher de l'ancien Warbler, et cela avait fonctionné, néanmoins, il avait toujours du mal à digérer que Blaine l'ai trompé. C'est pour cela, il voulait y aller doucement, montrer à Blaine que c'était lui qui décidait, que c'était à lui de pardonner.

« Oui Blaine ? » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le petit brun adorable, il jouait avec ses nerfs, et il riait intérieurement. Il dut étouffer un rire franc quand Blaine commença à bégayer.

« Je-je.. Hum.. On va rejoindre le reste du groupe ? » Kurt hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, ils allèrent vers la groupe, et il prit bien soin de faire frôler sa main avec celle de son ami, jusqu'à entrelacer quelques doigts. Il lâcha la main de Blaine à proximité du groupe, l'ancien Warbler ressentit aussitôt un manque et soupira doucement.

xxx

Alex se dirigeait vers les deux filles, elle était pleine de jalousie. Dès qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait ressenti ce lien qui unissait sa copine à cette grande blonde. Elle n'arrivait même pas à détester Brittany, _cette fille est trop gentille... _Mais elle lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait plus que tout, pour tout. C'était elle qui avait ramassé Santana après que qu'elles se soient séparés, elle se rappellerait toujours de cette étrange soirée.

**FlashBack :**Alex se préparait pour sortir en boite, elle avait eu une semaine affreuse au travail et une petite sortie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, réarrangea ses longs cheveux blonds et sortit de son appartement. Elle héla un taxi, ne voulant pas prendre sa voiture si elle voulait boire quelques verres.

« Je vous dépose où ? Demanda le chauffeur.

- Au Sweet Lady s'il vous plaît. » L'homme hocha la tête en signe de consentement et la voiture se mit en route. Alex s'amusa à détailler son chauffeur, brun, yeux verts, il avait un visage assez long et une fine moustache. Il n'était pas beau, mais il avait du charme, et surtout, il avait cette lueur bienveillante dans ses yeux, c'était un homme en qui on sentait qu'on pouvait avoir confiance.

« Je suis marié. Dit-il en souriant, agitant sa main pour montrer son alliance.

- Ah.. mais.. euh.. Bégaya Alex, rougissante de s'être fait découverte.

- Je rigolais, ne vous inquiétez pas, fit l'homme pour la rassurer. Surtout que ça se voit que vous ne jouez pas dans la même équipe que moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Comment ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Vous avez lorgné sur une passante tout à l'heure, alors qu'à coté, il y avait un jeune homme beau comme un dieu.

- Vous êtes observateur.

- Ça fait parti du boulot. » Un silence confortable s'installa dans le véhicule. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la boite de nuit, on entendait la musique de dehors.

« Merci... Dit-elle en payant le trajet.

- Jack, je m'appelle Jack.

- Merci Jack, moi c'est Alex. Fit-elle en souriant.

- A votre service Alex, en espérant vous recroiser. » Le taxi redémarra, Alex se présenta à l'entrée et entra sans problème. Elle se dirigea directement vers le bars, sachant que ses amis se trouveraient là-bas. Elle les aperçut, et une série d'accolade s'ensuivit, son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune femme, une latina d'après sa couleur de peau.

« Alex, je te présente Santana, fit un de ses amis. C'est une collègue de travail, et j'ai enfin réussi à la faire sortir ! Je suis sur que vous vous entendrez bien.

- Enchantée, dit Alex en tendant la main.

- Ouais, enchantée. » Grogna la dénommée Santana en serrant la main rapidement. _Et bah, elle à l'air ravie de sortir elle.. En tout cas elle est magnifique._ Ne s'attardant pas trop sur la latina, Alex alla vers la piste de danse, elle avait envie de bouger et de se défaire du stress de la semaine. Elle commença donc à bouger au rythme de la musique, elle perçut quelques regards appréciateur et sourit, elle aimait plaire. Elle tourna la tête vers le bar et croisa le regard de Santana, la latina la fixait étrangement. _Elle me mate ? _Alex lui fit signe de venir, Santana resta surprise, et secoua la tête pour refuser. Alex planta son regard dans le sien, elle y vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué, de la tristesse, une grande mélancolie, et quelque chose se passa en elle, elle eut envie d'aller la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter, de la soulager de cette peine inconnue. Elle s'approcha de Santana.

« Vient danser avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit la latina, froide.

- Je peux te faire oublier tout tes problèmes pendant 5 minutes. » Santana haussa un sourcil, elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. Voyant qu'elle avait réussi à insinuer le doute dans l'autre jeune fille, Alex prit sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Détends toi et laisses toi guider par la musique, exprimes toi à travers elle. » Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Santana, et elle se laissa guider par cette jeune femme blonde, cette jeune femme qui avait réussi à la faire sourire en cinq minutes, là où beaucoup de gens avaient échoué. Elles dansèrent, s'ouvrant l'une à l'autre par cet intermédiaire, laissant leurs corps s'exprimaient, les mots n'avaient aucun intérêt ici. Alex se laissa séduire par ce qu'elle voyait, une jeune femme forte mais détruite, une garce au grand cœur, ne lui demandait pas comment elle avait vu tout ça au travers d'une danse, elle serait incapable de vous répondre, mais Santana avait décidé de laisser tomber son masque pour elle, et son regard disait tout. Elles s'arrêtèrent de danser au bout d'une ou de deux heures, peut-être plus, elles ne savaient pas, elles avaient perdu toute notion du temps.

« J'ai chaud, on va prendre l'air ? » Proposa Alex, Santana acquiesça, et elles sortirent toutes les deux.

« Tu fumes ? Lança Alex, proposant une cigarette.

- Non.

- Alors, tu danses bien, tu as déjà pris des cours ? Fit Alex, tentant de lancer la conversation.

- J'ai été cheerleader. Répondit Santana.

- Pas très bavarde..

- Exact. » Elles restèrent donc silencieuse. Alex se surprit à se demander si c'était bien la même jeune femme avec qui elle avait danser. Elle avait cru voir tellement d'émotion, et là, elle semblait si froide, si distante.

« On pourra se revoir ? Demanda Alex.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai envie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu me plais. » Santana rit, un rire franc. Cette fille lui plaisait. _Et si.. Et si j'essayais de tout recommencer. Elle me rappelle Elle, elle a la même silhouette, la même couleur de cheveux, la même lueur dans le regard quand elle danse._Elle secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas penser à Elle, pas là. Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle voulut s'enfuir quand elle se sentit retenue.

« Je veux t'aider... Ce que j'ai vu pendant qu'on dansait, ce que j'ai ressentis. C'était fort. » Santana se stoppa net, _la même innocence, la même honnêteté.. _Elle s'approcha de la blonde.

« Aucune question sur mon passé » Alex acquiesça, et Santana se rapprocha de plus en plus. La blonde frissonna. Elles étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Elles s'embrassèrent.

xxx

Santana vit Alex qui s'approchait. _Et merde..  
_  
« Ne t'approches pas d'elle ! Fit Alex à Brittany.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Brittany.

- C'est ma copine ! Je voix ton petit jeu.. Comment oses tu ? Après l'avoir détruite, tu te ramènes tranquillement comme ça ! Tu te rends compte à quel point elle a souffert par ta faute ?!

- Alex.. Calmes toi ! Dit Santana.

- Me calmer ? Mais c'est la meilleure ! Santana, je ne veux pas te perdre... Je t'aime bon sang !

- On est amie Alex. Tenta Brittany.

- Mais oui, et moi, je suis le pape. » Brittany fit de grand yeux, surprise.

« Non Brit, ce n'est pas le pape. Lança la latina.

- Elle est stupide ou quoi ? » Silence. Alex eut l'impression d'avoir dit la pire des insultes au monde. Santana la regardait étrangement, un regard froid, un regard snixxiesque. On aurait dit que Brittany avait été frappé par un sort de pétrification, elle était immobile, mais une douleur indicible se lisait dans ses yeux bleus.

« Retires ce que tu as dis..Fit froidement Santana. Tout de suite.

- Pourquoi tu la défends ? S'énerva Alex.

- Retires ce que tu as dis. Répéta Santana.

- Et si je ne veux pas ? » Santana s'approcha d'Alex, le visage froid, impassible, aucune lueur d'affection ne transparaissait, on aurait dit qu'elle allait parler à un de ses pires ennemis.

« Retires. » Murmura Santana. Alex avait peur, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle voyait, de sa copine si froide avec elle. Elle se sentait trahit, détruite.

« Je retire.. » Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, mais elles avaient toutes les trois entendu. Alex avait envie de pleurer, les larmes montèrent, elle essaya d'étouffer un sanglot, sans succès. C'était la première fois que Snixx agissait contre elle. Quelque chose avait changé, elle allait perdre Santana, c'était presque sur. Voyant les larmes sur la joue de sa petite-amie, la latina se calma, perdant son masque, se rendant compte de sa réaction.

« Alex.. Je suis désolée.. C'est juste que.. S'excusa-t-elle, essayant de toucher le bras d'Alex.

- Ne me touches pas ! S'exclama Alex. J'espère que tu es contente toi !

- Je ne voulais pas ça.. Se défendit Brittany.

- Alex.. Appela Santana, voyant la jeune fille partir.

- Je pars à la fin de la semaine San.. Soit tu pars avec moi, soit nous deux, c'est fini.. » Elle s'éloigna, laissant les deux autres filles, elle marcha pendant au moins une demi-heure, les yeux embués, puis, elle s'écroula et fondit en larmes. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, elle sentit des bras l'entouraient, elle reconnut l'odeur de Santana, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras alors qu'elle ne voulait que la frapper.

« Je te déteste.. Sanglota Alex.

- Je sais.. Murmura Santana.

- Je t'aime aussi..

- Je le sais aussi..

- Tu partiras avec moi à la fin de la semaine.. ?

- Je n'en sais rien. » Elles restèrent silencieuses, pensives. C'était un tournant de leurs vies.

« San.. Juste..

- Oui ?

- Je veux savoir.. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Brittany et toi.. Tout, racontes moi toute ta vie s'il te plaît, tu me dois bien ça.

- Tu as raison... »

xxx

Le reste du groupe avait suivi l'échange de loin, ils avaient vu Alex partir en pleurant, Santana la suivre peu après. Un sentiment de confusion régnait. Ils virent Brittany revernir, elle semblait lointaine, distante, triste.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.. » Dit-elle en arrivant vers ses amis. Personne ne lui posa de question, Quinn la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

« J'ai envie de cookies ! S'exclama Rachel. Des volontaires pour m'aider à en faire ?

- Je veux bien. Répondit Brittany avec un petit sourire triste.

- Moi aussi. Lança Quinn.

- Je viens aussi.

- Puck ? S'étonna Finn.

- Bah ouais, j'aime bien faire la cuisine.. Avoua le jeune homme à la crête.

- Il fait les meilleurs gâteaux au chocolat du monde ! Ajouta Kurt.

- C'est bon à savoir ça. Rit Mike.

- Bon aller les volontaires, au boulot ! » Rachel prit Brittany et Quinn par la main et les emmena vers la cuisine. Puck les suivit, et Kurt alla avec eux, le juif mit son bras autour de l'épaule de son ami.

« On fait quoi nous ? Demanda Tina.

- Alors là.. Répondit Sugar en haussant les épaules.

- On va glander alors. » Conclut Sam en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, il tapa doucement à côté de lui en regardant Sugar, la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le reste se dispersa, à la recherche d'une occupation.

* * *

**Voili voilou pour ce chapitre :) Comme vous l'avez peut etre deviné, la suite du FlashBack de Santana dans le prochain chapitre normalement :) laissez moi toujours votre avis, ça me fait énormément plaisir et c'est toujours super méga intéressant :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, peut-être le plus important de cette fiction et c'est pour l'instant, le plus long :) Du Faberry, et du Brittana ! **

**Lisa418 : Enfin vous saurez..**

**Katy Rivera : Merci pour ta review qui veut tout dire ;)**

**Brittana54 : Va falloir patienter pour la décision de Santana :)**

**Wonderful Dream : Merci et voilà le fameux flashback :)**

**DaarkBlondiie : Tu voulais un prochain chapitre plus joyeux, c'est loupé x) merci pour ton super commentaire ma Darkounette qui me manque !**

**CeliaaRivera, anaiiis, chloe, Noemm, pequenajuele : Merci :D**

**zonafan : Voilà la suite, enfin.. et merci, j'ai corrigé ma faute :)**

**punk daddy, Emilie Boss'Quet : Merci beaucoup la famille, je vous aime.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ils étaient en train de se chamailler dans la cuisine, cuisinant au rythme de la musique. Brittany retrouvant le sourire grâce à l'enthousiasme et à l'énergie de ses amis. Puck était en train de mettre la farine sous l'œil observateur de Quinn qui était assise sur un meuble.

« Ça ne te rappelle rien, toi, moi, la farine ? Fit Puck avec un sourire narquois.

- Ça ne me rappelle pas de très bons souvenirs souvenirs je t'avouerais. Répondit elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Avoues, cette bataille valait le coup quand même !

- Surtout le fait de casser cet œuf sur ta tête, c'était le top du top ça par contre. » Puck se mit à rire, et Quinn fit de même, attirant l'attention des autres personnes présente dans la cuisine. Voyant Puck et Quinn aussi complice, Rachel ressentit une envie de balancer Puck par la fenêtre, envie assez ridicule sachant qu'elle devait faire la moitié de son poids. Kurt qui avait assisté à la scène et qui voyait Rachel mélangeait avec un peu trop de fougue s'approcha de son amie.

« Jalouse ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- De ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- A toi de me le dire. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. S'agaça la brunette.

- Rach.. Tu es la seule à ne pas le voir. Fit Brittany, ayant entendu la conversation entre ses deux amis.

- Voir quoi ?

- Laisses tomber Brit, Rachel n'a jamais été très douée pour ça.. Soupira Kurt.

- Pour quoi ? Commença à s'énerver Rachel.

- Je vois bien.. C'est dommage quand même, ne pas se rendre compte de ça. Acquiesça Brittany en hochant tristement la tête.

- Oh vous comptez m'expliquer ou vous allez continuer à parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? S'exclama la brunette, attirant l'attention de Puck et Quinn qui  
discutaient toujours.

- Y'a un problème ? S'inquiéta Quinn en regardant Rachel.

- Non non.. Fit Rachel, rougissant sous le regard de la blonde.

- Elle a juste des problèmes de compréhension.. Lança Kurt.

- Sur ? Demanda Puck.

- La recette ! Intervint Rachel, j'ai mal compris un truc.

- Au pire, Quinn peut t'aider ! Proposa Brittany.

- Bonne idée Brit' ! Approuva Kurt.

- Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Paniqua la brunette.

- Non mais si tu veux pas Rach, c'est pas grave hein. Dit Quinn, l'air un peu surprise et déçue.

- Non mais Quinn, je veux bien ! Se rattrapa Rachel, voyant l'air peiné de son amie.

- Bon, au boulot les filles alors ! » Ordonna Kurt en frappant dans ses mains. Quinn alla donc se placer à côté de son amie pour l'aider avec 'son problème de compréhension'. Brittany leva ses deux pouces en l'air en direction de Kurt, celui ci lui répondit par un clin d'œil et Puck éclata de rire, trouvant la situation drôle. Les trois amis trouvèrent une excuse pour sortir de la cuisine, laissant seules les deux filles, qui concentraient, ne firent même pas attention. Quinn était absorbée dans la contemplation de Rachel, elle la trouvait belle, mignonne, elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Rachel, quand à elle, se sentait troublée par la présence de la blonde à ses cotés. Depuis le début des vacances, elle commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions, elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour Quinn, c'était certain, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était plus que de l'amitié.

« Rach.. Ça fait trois fois que tu remets du sucre là.. Rit doucement Quinn en prenant le sucre des mains de la brunette, les faisant frissonner.

- Oups, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Avoua Rachel.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- A toi. » C'était sorti tout seul, Rachel se figea, attendant que Quinn rit, parte ou autre chose. Mais la blonde ne fit rien de tout cela, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la brunette pour la faire se retourner, maintenant face à face, elles se jaugèrent du regard.

« Rach, je suis désolée pour ce que je vais faire.. »

xxx

Alex et Santana étaient toujours à l'écart. La blonde écoutait le récit de la latina, allongée dans ses bras. Santana lui racontait ses années lycée, son entrée au Glee Club pour les espionner, les slushies sur les losers, le fait qu'elle s'était attaché à ce groupe hétéroclite, ses moments de bonheur quand elle chantait et dansait avec eux, toutes les crasses qu'elle avait faite. Elle lui raconta sa relation caché avec Brittany, son coming-out forcé, le rejet de sa grand-mère, ses doutes concernant son avenir, sa courte rupture avec Brittany, le manque qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle lui parla de leurs années à New-York, ces deux années parfaites pendant lesquelles elles avaient vécu ensemble, dans le même appartement. Enfin, elle arriva à cette nuit, cette nuit où tout avait changé.

« Juste, deux secondes. » Dit Santana, prenant son portable. [ Je lui raconte, elle a le droit de savoir.. Désolé. S. ] La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

[ Je comprends, je ne t'en veux pas. B. ]

« Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit là alors ? Demanda Alex, impatiente de savoir ce qui avait pu changé radicalement la vie de Santana et Brittany.

- Un gars de son cours de danse l'a violé, et elle est tombée enceinte de lui.. Elle ne me l'avait pas dit.. Je l'ai découvert le soir où on fêtait nos deux ans ensemble dans l'appartement. Tu me connais, de suite, j'ai réagis au quart de tour, je savais où il habitait, j'y suis allée..

- Et ?

- Et... »  
**  
Flashback : **Il était a terre, il commençait à avoir peur. Santana était toujours debout, face à lui, une rage indescriptible la consumait, ce genre de rage que rien ne pouvait arrêter, ce genre de rage qui pouvait pousser une personne à faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

« Je m'excuse.. Murmura le jeune homme.

- Comme si cela pouvait suffire. Souffla Santana. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? De l'atrocité de ton geste ? Et le pire dans tous ça, c'est que tu l'as mise enceinte..

- Qu-quoi ? S'exclama Dylan.

- Oui, tu l'as mise enceinte !

- Je ne voulais pas.. » On aurait dit un petit garçon prit en faute, qui avait maintenant peur de se faire punir.

- J'ai envie de te tuer.. Fit Santana.

- Tu vas le faire ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Sinon, Brittany m'en voudra à vie.. Je ne veux pas la décevoir.. Et même la mort n'est pas une punition suffisante à mes yeux pour ce que tu as fais. Alors voilà, ce qu'on va faire.. Non ! Tu n'ouvres plus la bouche tant que je n'ai pas fini. Tu vas gentiment aller dans ta chambre, je vais appeler la police, ils vont venir te chercher et tu vas te dénoncer. Tu demanderas la peine maximale. Tu feras tes années de prisons, tu réfléchiras à ce que tu as fais pendant toutes ces années, à cet enfant que tu auras crée mais qui ne sera jamais le tien.. Et quand tu sortiras, si j'entends que tu touches à une autre fille, ou si je te recroise, je n'hésiterais pas cette fois ci.. je me suis bien fais comprendre ? » Dylan hocha la tête doucement. Il se releva, et sous les yeux de la latina, se dirigea vers sa chambre, obéissant. Santana le suivit, dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre, elle sortit son portable et téléphona à la police, surveillant le garçon du coin de l'œil. Il aura suffit d'un moment inattention...

xxx

Brittany était assise dehors, elle se demandait comment Santana allait, elle savait qu'en racontant cette nuit, toutes les émotions allaient revenir. Elle imaginait la tête d'Alex pendant le récit, une expression mêlant la surprise, la tristesse. Elle sentit une larme couler. _Si seulement, si seulement cette nuit n'avait jamais existé, je serais encore avec Santana, on serait heureuse...  
_  
**Flashback :** Elle s'approcha de la pièce où elle avait entendu les cris étouffés, elle s'imaginait des milliers de scénario, et dans beaucoup, il y avait un mort. Elle marcha doucement, pour ne pas se faire repérer, la porte était fermé. Elle colla son oreille contre le bois, ferma les yeux, refoulant ses larmes au passage et se concentra sur l'intérieur de la pièce. Silence. Elle n'entendait que son cœur qui résonnait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Elle se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas l'entendre tellement il battait vite et fort dans sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir, il fallait qu'elle ai le courage d'ouvrir la porte et de voir, peut-être, le pire. Elle posa sa main, tremblante, sur la clenche, elle avait l'impression d'être au ralenti, que le monde entier s'écoulait avec une lenteur exagéré. Un bruit de pas résonna dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter, elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier et s'enfuir. _Calmes toi Brittany.. Santana a peut-être besoin de toi.. Tournes cette clenche et fait face à ton destin.. Tu as assez fuis comme ça dans ta vie, il est temps de grandir, de devenir une adulte, et de prendre ses responsabilités... _Rassurée par son monologue intérieur, elle tourna la clenche, toujours lentement. Elle entendit le petit clic signifiant qu'elle pouvait tirer la porte, tous ses sens étaient en ébullition à cause de l'adrénaline. Elle tira la porte, et resta immobile devant la scène qu'elle avait devant elle...

xxx

« San.. ? Santana ? Appela Alex, inquiète.

- Désolé.. » Santana pleurait maintenant, elle n'avait pas réussi à refouler plus longtemps ses larmes. Alex se leva et inversa leurs positions, elle prit la latina dans ses bras et la berça doucement, lui murmurant des choses rassurantes à l'oreille.

« Si tu veux, on arrête.. Proposa Alex.

- Non, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout, j'ai trop longtemps gardé ça pour moi, il faut que je me libère, et que je la libère au passage, il faut que je fasse ça pour nous. Fit Santana, essayant de se donner du courage à travers ces paroles.

- Prends ton temps alors.. J'attendrais. » Santana respira un grand coup et se laissa aller contre Alex, sa présence était rassurante.

« Je ne l'ai lâché des yeux que quelques secondes.. Quelques secondes..  
**  
FB :** Santana appuya sur le bouton pour raccrocher. D'un coup, elle sentit une énorme douleur sur l'arrière de la tête. _Que se passe-t-il ?_La terre semblait tourner plus vite, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle voulut se masser l'arrière du crane pour apaiser sa douleur, mais ses bras ne répondait plus. Elle sentit le sol se dérobait sous elle. Elle tomba, assommée. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience fut Dylan, une lampe pleine de sang dans les mains.

« Santana ? Santana réveilles toi ! » Santana aurait reconnu cette voix entre milles, elle esquissa un sourire et ouvrit les yeux.  
_Brit ?_Elle resta les yeux grand ouvert, elle avait devant elle une Brittany âgée de sept ans à peine. Elle entendit une autre voix très familière, sa propre voix répondre à la petite blonde.

« Brit', laisses moi dormir ! Fit la petite Santana, grincheuse.

- Mais le père noël est passée, j'ai été voir, il y a pleins de cadeaux sous le sapin ! » Les deux Santana sourire en même temps fasse à l'excitation de la petite blonde. _Je me rappelle, c'était le premier Noël qu'on avait passé ensemble, ses parents étaient en déplacement. Je ne comprends pas... _

Les yeux suppliant de la blonde eurent raison de la petite latina qui se leva difficilement. La petite blonde sautilla sur place et entraîna son amie par la main. Santana les suivit, a travers son ancienne maison. Les deux petites filles arrivèrent dans le salon, les parents de Santana étaient déjà levé et prenaient le café en attendant. La petite Santana les salua rapidement et se tourna vers son amie.

« On va ouvrir ?

- Ouiii ! » Elles ouvrirent leurs cadeaux rapidement, s'extasiant à chaque paquet. Le sol fut vite recouvert de papier cadeau déchiré, dans lequel, le chaton Lord Tubbington, venu avec Brittany qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul, jouait avec ardeur.

« Je crois qu'on a fini ! Lança la petite Brittany avec un grand sourire.

- Pas encore ! » La petite Santana remonta en courant dans sa chambre, et revint avec un petit paquet. « C'est de ma part ça. » Dit-elle timidement. Le sourire de la  
blonde s'agrandit encore si cela pouvait être possible. Elle tourna et retourna le paquet, essayant de deviner ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans !

« Ouvres le ! » Dirent les deux Santana en même temps. Brittany partit dans un éclat de rire, et ouvrit enfin le paquet. C'était un petit pendentif avec les deux  
initiales B&S.

« Oh Saaan.. C'est trop jolie ! Tu m'aides à le mettre ? » La petite Santana s'approcha de son amie, passa le pendentif à une chaîne et accrocha le tout autour du cou de son amie.

« Voilà Brit.

- Merci » La petite blonde se retourna et prit son amie dans ses bras, lui plantant un énorme bisou sur la joue. La petite latina était aux anges, elle souriait de toutes ses dents, elle prit son amie par le bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où elles allaient tester leurs jouets qu'elles avaient eu. Santana était émue, elle se rappelait qu'elle avait fait des taches ménagères pendant un mois chez elle pour pouvoir acheter ce petit pendentif, pendentif que Brittany avait porté jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, jusqu'au jour où il s'était cassé. _Mais pourquoi je revois ça moi ? _Puis elle se souvint, elle monta à la chambre où elle entendit la discussion des deux petites filles.

« Dis San ?

- Oui ?

- Vu que tu m'as offert un pendentif, on est amoureuse ?

- Hein ?

- Bah c'est les amoureux qui s'offrent ce genre de choses, donc on est des amoureuses ?

- Alors oui. Si ça te fait plaisir.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas de cadeau moi pour toi.

- C'est pas grave, tu m'en a déjà fais un ne t'inquiètes pas ! » Ce jour là, fut le premier jour où Brittany et Santana parlèrent de sentiments et d'être ensemble.

« Santana ? Santana ? » Santana mit la main à son crane, une voix lointaine l'appeler, elle retomba dans l'inconscience. « San ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois, et vit sa Brittany actuelle cette fois ci.

« Dylan ? Murmura la latina sonnée.

- Il est hors de danger pour le moment. » Fit Brittany en regardant par dessus son épaule.

xxx

Les larmes coulaient librement maintenant sur les joues de Brittany, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer.

« Mike ? Fit-elle, surprise.

- Chut » Dit-il. Il la serra contre lui, fort, pour lui donner la force. « fermes les yeux, et finis, tu n'es plus seule. » Murmura-t-il. Brittany fit un léger sourire malgré ses larmes, il avait comprit, Mike comprenait tout le temps, elle soupira, ferma les yeux, et retourna dans ses souvenirs.  
**  
FB: **Elle vit Santana au sol, inconsciente, du sang coulait de derrière sa tête. Dylan était debout, immobile, comme figé, avec sa lampe. Le sang de Brittany ne fit qu'un tour, elle marcha droit sur Dylan, elle n'avait plus peur de rien, elle voulait juste se venger, se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait, de ce qu'il venait de faire à Santana, de tout. Elle lui balança un coup de pied, il ne s'y attendait pas et lâcha la lampe avant de s'écrouler à genoux, les bras sur son ventre douloureux. Elle prit la lampe, la leva, eut un temps d'hésitation. _Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu risques de le tuer avec un mauvais coup.. Tu es sure de toi ? _Il tourna la tête vers elle, fixant son regard dans le sien. Aucun regret ne transparaissait dans les orbes noires du garçon, l'hésitation partit et son bras s'abattit sur le crane du jeune homme. Il sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience. Elle balança la lampe à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'accroupit à coté de Santana, la secouant doucement pour la réveiller. La latina avait l'air de rêver, son visage était paisible, et un faible sourire apparaissait.

« Santana ? Santana ? » La latina bougea faiblement. « San ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Dylan ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Il est hors de danger pour le moment. » Fit Brittany en regardant par dessus son épaule. La blonde caressa doucement la joue de l'autre jeune fille.

« J'ai appelé la police. Informa Santana.

- J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt arriver, que tout ça se finisse... Chuchota Brittany. Je suis désolée..

- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Elles restèrent sur le sol, jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police, quelques minutes plus tard. Elles furent de suite prise en charge par  
un médecin de la police qui examina la plaie de Santana derrière le crane, ce n'était que superficielle. Elles descendaient les escaliers escortés quand elles entendirent : « Le suspect est mort.. » Brittany ouvrit de grands yeux _Je l'ai tué.. ?_Elle sentit la nausée arriver, ses jambes se dérobaient, elle tomba dans les pommes, dégringolant les escaliers, sous le regard apeuré et impuissant de Santana.

Elle se réveilla, ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les referma directement, la lumière étant trop forte. Elle entendait un bip bip régulier.

« Mlle Pierce ? Fit une voix grave.

- Hmmm.

- Mlle Pierce ? Ouvrez doucement les yeux s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de gestes brusques. » Brittany s'exécuta docilement, elle découvrit un homme d'une trentaine d'année, blond. _On dirait Sam en plus vieux._

« Vous vous sentez comment ? Demanda le docteur.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un convoi de lutins vient de m'écraser. Dit-elle en se massant les tempes.

- Est ce que vous vous sentez apte à recevoir de la visite ? » Elle hocha la tête. L'homme sortit et deux policiers rentèrent. Ils s'assirent. C'était un homme brun, et une petite femme rousse.

« Bonjour Mlle Pierce, nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions. Commença l'homme, sérieux.

- Oui ? Fit Brittany, la voix mal assurée.

- Avez vous été violé par Mr Dylan Lanton ?

- Oui..

- L'avez vous caché à votre compagne Mlle Santana Lopez ?

- Oui..

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'avais peur de sa réaction, elle a tendance à s'énerver facilement.

- Aurait elle pu tuer Mr Lanton ?

- Pardon ?

- Aurait elle pu tuer Mr Lanton de rage ?

- Oui..

- Merci Mlle Pierce, reposez vous bien, on se reverra. » Ils sortirent, Santana arriva après eux, elle était menottée. _Menottée ? _

« Brit, je n'ai que 5 minute. Alors voilà, j'ai pris le chapeau, je vais aller en prison pendant 6-8 mois, et tu vas m'oublier.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as perdu l'enfant Brit.. et a chaque fois que je te verrais, ou que tu me verras, on pensera à ce soir là.. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Ce sera notre secret.

- San..

- Je t'aime Brit', je t'aimerais toujours.. » Elle s'approcha de la blonde et déposa un dernier baiser, tendre, doux, amoureux. Elles ne se virent plus pendant trois ans.

xxx

Elles pleuraient, chacune de leurs cotés, mais au fond, elles savaient que l'autre pleurait aussi. Alex et Mike resserrèrent leur emprise. C'était dur, mais elles l'avaient fait, elles avaient fait face à leur passé, il était temps de le ranger, et de passer à autre chose.

* * *

**Voilà, enfin vous savez x) On approche petit à petit de la fin :) n'oubliez pas la petite review pour donner votre avis :) c'est ce qui fait vivre les écrivains de fanfictions :P surtout que vous avez été performant au précédent chapitre ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir, alors je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard honteux de ce chapitre... Merci à ceux/celles qui suivront encore cette fiction que je promets de finir, il ne me reste que quelques chapitres à faire, et je vais vraiment essayer de m'y remettre sérieusement. Je ne répondrais pas aux précédente review, vu le temps passé, pu personne ne doit se rappeler ce qu'il a mit x)**

**Donc bonne lecture, et encore désolé !  
**

* * *

Santana et Alex retournèrent vers la Villa, le visage de la latina était marqué par le fait d'avoir beaucoup pleuré. Elles virent Brittany au loin, dans les bras de Mike, elle avait pleuré aussi, et cela se voyait. La blonde, voyant Santana, se leva et s'approcha doucement, comme si elle craignait de se faire rejeter. Alex lâcha la main de la latina, Santana surprise, regarda sa petite amie, elle lu quelque chose dans son regard et s'approcha à son tour de la blonde. Brittany ouvrit ses bras, Santana enlaça la blonde, avec force.

« C'est fini ? Murmura Brittany.

- C'est fini. On peut passer à autre chose. Répondit Santana, serrant toujours son amie.

- On va vous laisser. » Dit Mike, en lançant un regard à Alex. Cette dernière acquiesça doucement, et ils partirent en direction des autres, laissant les deux filles seules.

« Mike ? Fit Alex, d'un ton hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Tu penses que je devrais laisser tomber ?

- Écoutes, je ne doute pas que tu aimes Santana, et qu'elle t'aime en retour. C'est quelque chose de fort entre vous, personne ne pourra mettre ça en doute. Mais, tu as entendu l'histoire, comme moi, j'imagine. Tu les vois se regarder, elles ont besoin l'une de l'autre, ce sont des âmes sœurs.

- Je comprends, mais ça fait tellement mal.. Je m'imaginais un avenir avec elle. J'étais tellement fière d'avoir percé un peu sa coquille, d'avoir pu entrer un peu dans son cœur, qu'elle m'ait fait une place dans sa vie. Maintenant, je dois disparaître.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de disparaître de sa vie, tu peux être son amie, je pense qu'elle aura toujours besoin de toi.

- Peut-être.. Et au fait, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis emportée à cause de la jalousie, je n'aurais pas dû.

- C'est normal, je réagirais pareil si je vivais la même situation avec Tina. » Alex essuya une larme rapidement, Mike l'arrêta et la prit dans ses bras, doucement.  
« Alex, tu es jeune, tu es belle, tu es intelligente. Tu trouveras la personne parfaite pour toi, je n'en doute pas.

- Et si cette personne, c'était Santana ?

- Ce n'est pas Santana. J'en suis sûre.

- Il va falloir que je parle avec elle alors..

- Oui, mais en attendant, on va aller voir où en sont les gâteaux. Fit l'asiatique avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Merci Mike, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

- C'est partagé. »

xxx

Quinn s'approcha de Rachel, jusqu'à qu'elle puisse sentir le souffle de la brunette sur son visage. Rachel avait fermé les yeux et semblait attendre. La blonde réduisait encore l'écart entre elles deux, quand au dernier moment, elle sembla changer d'avis et commença à reculer. Rachel, les yeux toujours fermés, attendait encore, ne sentant rien venir, elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit Quinn qui se défilait.

« Ah non Quinn Fabray ! Ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai attendu ça ! » Elle combla donc l'écart entre elles et embrassa tendrement l'autre fille, qui, surprise, se laissa guider. Elles se séparèrent au bout de quelques temps.

« Tu as un de ces sourires niais, se moqua la brunette.

- Tu peux parler Berry ! Riposta la blonde.

- Non maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles, 'mon trésor', 'Chérie' des petits surnoms mignons dans le genre quoi. Répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

- Hmm, tu peux toujours rêver la naine. » Fit Quinn avec son haussement de sourcil légendaire. Rachel décida de se venger et attaqua la blonde à grand renfort de chatouille.

« A-arrêtes ! Essaya d'articuler Quinn.

- Alors, tu comptes m'appeler comment ? Demanda Rachel, l'air fière.

- Ma naine ? Blagua la blonde en tirant la langue.

- Bon dieu, quelle gamine ! Tu l'auras voulu ! » La brunette essaya de reprendre ses chatouilles mais l'autre fille en avait décidé autrement, et elle attrapa les mains de Rachel, la bloquant.

« On fait moins la maligne Berry. » Rachel s'approcha alors et embrassa à nouveau son amie, sentant la pression des mains se relâcher de ses poignets, elle se libéra et recommença à chatouiller Quinn qui pleurant de rire, la supplier d'arrêter.

« Alors ?

- Arrêtes..

- Arrêtes qui ?

- Chérie ? » Rachel sourit, satisfaite et embrassa encore une fois la blonde. Elles furent interrompues par Mike et Alex qui entrèrent.

« Oups, excusez nous ! S'exclama Alex.

- Félicitation les filles, depuis le temps que tout le monde attendait ça ! Fit Mike en souriant.

- Tout le monde ? Demanda Rachel.

- Depuis le temps ? Ajouta Quinn.

- Vous vous tournez autour depuis la sortie du lycée et tout le monde l'a remarqué, vous n'êtes pas très discrètes.

- A part nous apparemment. Rit Rachel.

- Plus qu'à annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres maintenant. Fit Mike.

- Huum.. J'aimerais qu'on attende un peu.. Dit Quinn d'un ton hésitant. Donc si vous pouviez garder ça pour vous encore quelques temps.. »

xxx

Les autres étaient dans le jardin, assis en rond, parlant de tout et de rien, profitant du soleil et du fait d'être tous ensemble.

« Quand je pense qu'il ne nous reste plus que 2 semaines tous ensemble.. Fit Kurt avec une mine triste.

- C'est passé vite quand même. Constata Puck.

- Faudra qu'on refasse ça plus souvent ! Proposa Sam.

- Oui mais faudrait vraiment qu'on arrête les tragédies à chaque fois qu'on se voit ! Lança Tina, avec une expression désespérée.

- C'est ce qui fait que nos liens d'amitiés sont si forts. Dit Mercedes.

- Un point pour Mercedes, puis c'est nous quoi, on a toujours fonctionné comme ça ! S'exclama Artie.

- Ouais, mais bon, c'est pas très reposant. Constata Blaine.

- Sinon, Kurt, Blaine, vous vous êtes remis ensemble ou bien ? Demanda Sugar, curieuse.

- Oui ! Répondit Blaine.

- Non ! » fit Kurt au même moment. Un long silence gênant suivi, où personne ne savait vraiment quoi dire, ni où se mettre. Les deux garçons se regardaient avec la même surprise, ne s'attendant pas à la réponse de l'autre. Puis, après quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminable, Blaine se leva et partit, le pas lourd et le regard triste.

« Blaine attends.. » Lança Kurt doucement, en essayant de lui attraper la main, mais le bouclé se dégagea sans douceur et accéléra le pas.

« J'y vais. Dit Mercedes et sans attendre de réponse, elle se leva et suivit l'ancien Warbler.

- Je vais faire un tour aussi.. » Fit Kurt doucement en partant à son tour. Cette fois ci, c'est Puck qui se leva et qui prit la suite de son ami.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire une bourde.. S'excusa Sugar, visiblement gênée d'avoir crée des tensions.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Su'. Rassura Sam en mettant un bras protecteur sur ses épaules. On pensait tous qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, même Blaine.. Je pense que c'est un mal pour un bien, maintenant, ils vont pouvoir régler ça.

- Je pense que Sam à raison. Ajouta Tina. Il y a bien quelque chose entre eux deux, même si Kurt n'a pas l'air décidé à pardonner Blaine aussi facilement.

- En espérant que Mercedes et Puck arriveront à les faire parler et à arranger les choses. Conclut Artie.

- Mais j'ai pas compris, ils sont ensemble ou pas ? Questionna Finn, complètement perdu.

- Finn, t'es un abruti. Lança Sugar.

- Mais ? S'indigna le grand dadais.

- Chut Finn, sérieusement. Coupa Sam.

- Oh regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama Artie en montrant du doigt Quinn, Rachel, Mike et Alex qui arrivaient avec un plateau pleins de gâteaux.

- Enfin un truc de positif ! Fit Sam en regardant les gâteaux avec envie.

- Ah mais ils sont où Mercedes, Puck, Kurt et Blaine ? Demanda Rachel, légèrement surprise.

- Assis toi donc, donnes moi ces gâteaux, et je te raconte tout ça ! » S'exclama Artie.

xxx

Blaine marchait rapidement sans vraiment réfléchir à l'endroit où il allait, il fut surpris quand il sentit quelqu'un le prendre par le bras, et encore plus quand il vit le sourire bienveillant de Mercedes. Ils n'avaient jamais été proche tous les deux, encore moins après que Blaine ait trompé Kurt. Il savait que la diva, comme tous le reste du Glee Club lui en avait voulu d'avoir fait souffrir Kurt.

« Mercedes ?

- Oui c'est bien mon nom. Sourit la diva.

- Euh.. ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Blaine.

- T'emmener chez le coiffeur ! Je rigole ! Dit-elle, voyant la tête surprise de l'ancien Warbler. Je me suis juste dis que tu ne devais pas rester seul.

- Merci. » Ils s'assirent sur une souche d'arbre, silencieux. Blaine leva la tête pour contempler le ciel et plissa les yeux pour se protéger du soleil.

« Tu sais, j'y croyais vraiment... Dit-il, rompant le silence.

- Je pense que tout le monde y croyait, mais tu connais Kurt, il est fragile maintenant, il met du temps avant de s'engager, ou de se ré-engager.

- Je suis vraiment un abruti.

- Blaine Anderson, oui ! Tu es un abruti !

- Hein ? Fit Blaine, avec de grands yeux.

- Tu es un abruti, mais si tu veux que ça change, il faut que tu arrêtes de te plaindre, et que tu agisses, Kurt a toujours des sentiments pour toi, donc, fais quelque chose pour qu'il ai de nouveau confiance en toi, impressionnes le, montres lui que tu veux vraiment être de nouveau avec lui, mais ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant que tu vas réussir. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça, parole de Mercedes Jones. » Blaine regarda Mercedes pendant un moment, assimilant ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il savait que son amie avait raison, même s'il était un peu vexé au fond, elle avait juste dit la vérité, et il fallait donc qu'il agisse, _mais comment ?_

« Connaissant Kurt et son côté romantique, fleur bleue, essayes de faire un truc bien niais digne des plus grandes comédies romantiques ! Lança la diva, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées du brun.

- Tu as raison. Je crois que je tiens mon idée ! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Et bien fonces Blaine ! Va donc reconquérir ton Kurt.

- Merci Mercedes, c'est un plaisir de recevoir tes conseils de diva ! » Il la serra dans ses bras et partit en courant vers la villa, laissant Mercedes sur la souche.  
« Je devrais peut-être devenir conseillère matrimoniale.. » Dit-elle en soupirant, le sourire aux lèvres.

xxx

De l'autre côté du terrain de la villa, Kurt et Puck marchaient cote à cote, dans un silence pesant.

« J'ai peur Puck.. Fit soudain le jeune homme, s'asseyant dans l'herbe.

- Tu as peur de quoi ? Demanda Puck, s'asseyant aussi.

- Peur qu'il me blesse à nouveau, il m'a détruit, et j'ai vraiment mis du temps à m'en remettre, et au moment où je pense que je suis 'guéris', je le revois, plus mignon que jamais, adorable et tout se bouscule dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

- Écoutes, je suis pas un pro des relations amoureuses, mais tout le monde sait que Blaine et toi, bah, c'est juste évident que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. T'imagines Mike sans Tina toi ? Ou Santana sans Brittany ?

- Non..

- Et bien ça fonctionne pareil pour Kurt et Blaine. Je sais qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise, une bêtise impardonnable. Mais toi, t'es un mec bien, un mec qui peut pardonner car tu sais, je pense, qu'il est sincère. Personne ne pourra t'aimer comme Blaine t'aime. Fais pas comme moi, passes pas à côté de l'amour de ta vie Kurt.

- Quinn ?

- Ouais. J'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle, je m'imaginais me marier avec, t'imagines ! Puck pensant à se marier, la grosse blague ! Mais bon, je savais qu'elle et moi, ce serait pas possible, et maintenant, elle est raide dingue de Rachel. » Kurt se rapprocha de Puck doucement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Puck l'entoura de son bras et soupira un long moment.

« Je lui pardonne alors ? Murmura Kurt.

- C'est à toi, et à toi seul de décider Kurt, tu as peut-être besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Écoutes ton cœur, il sait ce qu'il veut et ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Personne ne te jugeras si tu ne veux pas te remettre avec Blaine, mais il faut mettre les choses au clair, il ne mérite pas de ne pas savoir où vous en êtes.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi sage Puck. Rit doucement Kurt.

- Je t'avouerais que je ne le savais pas aussi. Sourit le jeune homme à la crête.

- Merci en tout cas Puck.

- Je t'en prie, mais juste, si vous vous caser ensemble, je garde le lit à deux places dans l'appart ! Vous vous débrouillez !

- T'es vraiment incorrigible.

- Ça fait partie de mon charme. » Ils redevinrent silencieux, restant l'un près de l'autre. Ils réfléchissaient sur leurs vies respectives, et sur le fait qu'ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir compter sur un allié fidèle.

xxx

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, Blaine est avec Kurt, mais Kurt n'est pas avec Blaine ? Demanda Rachel, après avoir écouté les explications d'Artie.

- C'est à peu près ça. Acquiesça Tina, la bouche pleine de gâteaux.

- Ahlala, les histoires de couples c'est compliqué, restons célibataire ! Clama Artie.

- Tu dis ça car tu es célibataire Art'. Se moqua gentiment Sam.

- J'avoue, j'attends encore l'amour ! » Fit le jeune garçon à lunette, les bras écartés sur un ton tragique. Ils rirent et discutèrent. Rachel était assise à côté de Quinn, depuis leur conversation et leur baiser échangé dans la cuisine, elle était remplie de sentiments contradictoires. Elle était heureuse que la blonde ressente la même chose qu'elle, mais elle se demandait pourquoi la blonde ne voulait pas qu'elles en parlent. _Elle a peut-être honte de moi.. elle avait l'air tellement gênée quand Mike et Alex nous ont surpris... _Elle sentit la main de Quinn sur la sienne, et força un sourire en direction de la blonde, celle ci le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, interrogative. Rachel secoua la tête et essaya un vrai sourire pour rassurer son amie. Cela sembla fonctionner car Quinn reporta son attention sur le groupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Santana et Brittany arrivèrent souriantes, et l'air détendues et soulagées. Les regards se portèrent discrètement sur Alex qui sourit aux deux amies avant de baisser les yeux et d'arracher l'herbe sous elle.

« Vous nous avez laissé des gâteaux j'espère ! S'exclama Brittany en tapant dans ses mains.

- Il n'en reste plus beaucoup.. Constata Sugar. C'est Tina qui a tout mangé !

- Même pas vrai ! Se défendit l'asiatique, des miettes partout autour de la bouche.

- Cohen-Chang, t'as des miettes partout autour de la bouche, t'es grillée ! Ricana Santana, prenant place à côté d'Alex.

- Bon, je prends les derniers alors ! Décida la grande blonde, s'asseyant à côté de la latina. Où sont les autres ?

- Ils vont sûrement revenir d'une minute à l'autre. Fit Mike.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda la latina, voyant les regards échangés par tout le groupe.

- Qui racontes cette fois ci ? Questionna Artie.

- Je me dévoue. » Sam raconta alors aux deux filles ce qui s'était passé précédemment.

« Oh, j'espère que ça va s'arranger. S'inquiéta Brittany.

- Mais t'inquiètes, ils vont se mettre ensemble et adopter de beaux enfants qui deviendront des sortes de poupées pleines de gel. » Railla la latina.  
Plus tard, Alex se pencha vers Santana et murmura à son oreille « On peut parler ? »

* * *

**Donc voilà, vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates, des frigo, de m'en vouloir, mais si vous pouviez me laisser votre avis, ça m'aiderait à continuer à être motivée et peut-être à écrire plus vite ! Merci déjà de me lire :)**


End file.
